Tennis Riceball
by heisuke28
Summary: The moment Kintaro tasted Sakuno's tennis ball-shaped rice ball, Ryoma knew that their lives won't be the same anymore.
1. Onigiri

**Yay! My first PoT fic XD. This is actually a challenge for me since I'll put Kin-chan here. I think he's cute and cool that's why I'm afraid I might write him OOC. But I'll try my best not to :)**

**Everything will start the moment Echizen meets Kin-chan before facing Shitenhouji. I really don't remember the exact happening so I edited it slightly. Well here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Onigiri<p>

"U-Um Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called.

"Hm? What is it Ryuuzaki?"

"I-I made some Onigiri f-for you… w-would you try i-it?" She presented Echizen some rice ball. He tasted it. "H-How is it?"

"Wasn't it hard to make it taste bad?" He frankly said making Sakuno look sad. Unknown to the both of them, some senpai were eavesdropping.

"Idiot ochibi!" Kikumaru nearly shouted. "Geez, he's not nice."

"Probability to start a love relationship, 0%." Inui stated.

"U-Um…" Sakuno continued. "I-I made another one. It's a tennis riceball."

"Hm…" was the word Ryoma could say.

"I smell something tasty." Someone said and fell from a tree startling Sakuno. A boy caught the onigiri before it could fall from the ground. "Oops. My leg slipped! I was close dropping this tasty thing." He smiled widely.

"T-Thanks. You caught it." Sakuno smiled and released a sigh of relief.

The boy smiled and looked around; he saw Ryoma. "Ah! Koshimae!"

Ryoma haven't even responded yet when someone yelled. "Ah! A thief!"

A thief with wearing skaters passed through them making the boy drop the onigiri.

Ryoma, meanwhile, prepared his racket and served a ball. He added a spin so the ball could curve and avoid the bush to hit the thief's head. Everyone was surprised to see another ball pass through the bush and hit the thief's back. Echizen looked to see the boy who held the onigiri a moment ago.

"Hey mister. You dropped the onigiri!" He looked at the onigiri that's on the ground then to Sakuno. "Can I eat it?"

"Eh?" That surprised Sakuno "B-But it's on the ground."

The boy didn't respond and ate the onigiri. He smiled widely "It's good!"

Sakuno smiled and Ryoma saw it.

"But Koshimae was really strong. Let's have a match!" The boy didn't ask, he declared.

"No." Was the only reply of Ryoma.

The boy insisted as he continues to eat the onigiri. "U-Um…" He turned to Sakuno who spoke. "I-If you want some tea…" He smiled to Sakuno.

"You're nice I like you!" He shouted making Sakuno blush. The senpai were sure they saw Ryoma stiffen after hearing the boy's words. "I'm Kintaro Tooyama! But you can call me Kin-chan!"

"Kin-chan where have you been? We've been looking for you!" A guy with the same uniform came. "Oh, Seigaku's rookie's here. You aren't bothering him for a match aren't you? Don't bother them let's go."

"EH? B-but Shiraishi!" the boy named Kintaro complained.

"Ah? You want to see what's on my arm badly?" The Shiraishi guy said as he begins to undo the bandage in his arm.

"Awww… Koshimae! Let's have a match sometime! Bye! Bye onigiri-chan! The onigiri was awesome!" Then he left with Shiraishi.

"Tooyama-kun huh?" Ryoma heard Sakuno.

"Ryuuzaki… let's go." Ryoma said and left.

"Aww~ Is ochibi jealous?" Kikumaru said to Inui and Momoshiro.

"Probability 50%." Inui stated.

"Is this the start of something interesting? Don." Momo said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>After the Nationals…<strong>

After the many battles and trials, Seishun Gakuen finally caught their dreams; to win the National Tournament. They all decided to make a celebration at Kawamura's Sushi Shop.

"Cheers for our victory. Let's still not get careless." Tezuka calmly stated raising a glass of juice.

"CHEERS!" Everyone shouted in happiness.

While the tennis club members were having fun, Sakuno was just staring at her glass of juice and her friend Tomoka noticed it.

"Sakuno? What's the matter?" She asked.

"U-Um… Nothing actually, I was just thinking of what bentou to do." She answered still lost to her thoughts.

"Oh? For Ryoma-sama again huh?" Tomoka smiled cheekily and Sakuno blushed by that opinion. On the other hand, Ryoma, hearing his name paid attention to what the girls were talking about.

Sakuno shook her head which made Tomo become confused. "A-Actually it's for T-Tooyama-kun."

Clash!

"Ah! Ochibi watch out!" Kikumaru shouted at Ryoma. Ryoma actually dropped his juice. "What's the matter ochibi? It's not you to be this careless."

Ryoma snapped back to reality and managed to reply. "Nothing at all. Sorry."

Tomoka, being curious, returned her attention to Sakuno. "You mean the one who challenged Ryoma-sama to a one point match? Why _him?_"

"N-Nothing much. I-I just heard that he helped Ryoma-kun to catch up to his match and somehow became sick. I also saw him after the ending ceremony. H-He looked so pale. I thought I-I could give him a thank you gift." Sakuno said to Tomo.

"That's it? No other things?" Tomo stopped for a moment but she continued. "You don't like him?"

Hearing Tomo's second opinion, Sakuno blushed again. "T-Tomo-chan! I-I-It's not like that."

"Oh~ okay. If you say sooo~" Tomo left Sakuno and celebrated with her Ryoma-sama.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Sakuno sighed while sitting on a bench inside a park. She was disappointed. The truth is, she wasn't able to give the bentou she prepared to Kintaro. For some reason, she can't find them in the airport. She was sure that she didn't get Shitenhouji's flight wrong though.<p>

"Maybe I should just eat this at school." She sighed again. She then decided to go to school.

"Ah… Maybe I'll give it to Ryoma-kun. If he wants it…"

* * *

><p>"KOSHIMAE! LET'S HAVE A MATCH! A MATCH!" Kintaro who was supposed to be at the airport was actually at Seigaku's campus with his teammates.<p>

"I appreciate your consideration. Then we'll be staying at a nearby hotel." Osamu, who was Shitenhouji's coach, said in behalf his team. "Then we'll be staying here in Seishun Gakuen for a camp training."

Osamu shook Ryuzaki's hands as a sign of agreement. As the coaches shook their hands, their members were excited, especially Shitenhouji's rookie. "KOSHIMAE C'MON LET"S HAVE A MATCH!"

Kintaro started to pull Ryoma to a free tennis court. "I'll serve okay?" He smiled excitedly.

"Whatever." Said Ryoma as he started to ready his position. "I'll end this quickly."

"Woooh… They're too excited!" Kikumaru said as he watched their rookies fight. "This is a must watch hoi~"

"This will be a great data." Inui said as he took out his data notebook. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to gather data from their rival school although next year they won't be joining the tournament since all of the seniors will graduate.

"Hey, hey aren't you gonna stop them? The training's just got started!" Oishi said to his fellow Seigaku members. To his dismay, no one seemed to agree to his suggestion.

"I'm sorry to intrude your conversation but it's Kin-chan we're talking about nothing can stop him from fighting your rookie." Shiraishi said next to Oishi.

"Let's start!" Kintaro said as he begins to throw the ball upwards. After throwing the ball, he leaped in the air "Super Megaton Deluxe Volcano Serve!"

* * *

><p>"I'm back… But what should I do with this bentou?" Sakuno said to herself as she walks towards Seigaku's premises. "M-Maybe I should go check Ryoma-kun and the others… or not… They're practicing so I-I can't disturb r-right? T-then what should I do?"<p>

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" Sakuno heard someone called her name so she looked around. From not so far away, Sakuno saw Tomo running towards her. "T-Tomo-chan… What's the matter?"

Tomo stopped in front of Sakuno breathing heavily mainly because of running. "Shiten… Shiten…" She couldn't even manage complete a word.

"S-Shiten?"

"Shitenhouji will stay here for some time! And guess what, RYOMA-SAMA'S HAVING A MATCH WITH TOOYAMA!" Not giving time for Sakuno to react, Tomo pulled Sakuno to the tennis courts.

* * *

><p>"A-Amazing… These two…" Oishi could only watch. The match between East and West's rookies is actually intense. It's been a while since they started but none of them managed to get a point yet. "How long will they rally like this?"<p>

"Who knows?" Fuji replied.

After a few returns, everyone gasped at the sight of Ryoma hitting a lob. Kintaro smiled as he started to spin rapidly.

"H-Here it comes!" Koharu shouted alarming the Seigaku members.

"Sakuno hurry! Hurry! Kyaaaa! Ryoma-sama!"

"Super Ultra Great-" "M-Mo Tomo-chan y-you're too fast!"

Kintaro stopped moving and everyone was shocked, very shocked that they might have a heart attack.

"Kin-chan stopped? This must be a joke… R-Right?" Kenya managed to speak hoping that it was really a joke but to his disappointment… it's not.

It was rather silent as all eyes were locked to Kintaro. Everyone somewhat twitched as they see Kintaro move his head and looked around. He was looking for something.

"Oi… What's wrong?" Ryoma said but Kintaro didn't respond. He continued to look around.

Kintaro continued to look around until his eyes landed to Sakuno. Sakuno met his gaze and they stared at each other for about a minute.

"T-Tooyama-kun…"

Hearing Sakuno's words, Kintaro smiled and suddenly shouted "Onigiri-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… I'm having my grammar problems I'm sorry … I'm not that good in English but I do hope you understood the story so far. ;3 I'll do my best to improve my English… <strong>

**Free hugs for reviewers XD**


	2. Bentou

**Yay chapter 2 XD please enjoy :3 And thank you for the reviewers and the people who alerted this story! You all made me soooo happy :D**

**Oh this one is somewhat edited :D I made a mistake and someone pointed it to me. I really appreciate it :D and I'll do my best so I won't do the same things again xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Bentou<span>**

"O-Onigiri-chan?" Kenya said confused.

"Onigiri-chan! Onigiri-chan!" Kintaro happily ran to Sakuno's place but he didn't left the court. "You're here!"

Everyone was surprised to see Kintaro act like that. Yes, he was always cheerful but the Kin-chan they know would never stop his match with _Koshimae _for a girl he calls _onigiri-chan… _right?

"T-Tooyama-kun why are you here?" Sakuno managed to ask despite her shock to see Kintaro who was supposed to be at the airport.

"I missed your onigiri! Make some more! Make some more!" Kintaro didn't answer Sakuno but he insisted Sakuno to make onigiri again. He was jumping up and down while smiling at Sakuno. It was obvious that he was happy to see Sakuno.

"Hey, Kin-chan what about your match?" Chitose decided to walk towards Kintaro.

"Awww but I want Onigiri-chan's Onigiri." Kintaro seemed sad.

"Whoa… Is this for real? Ecstasy." Shiraishi just managed to let a light laugh because of his amusement.

"S-Sorry T-Tooyama-kun… I-I can't make onigiri today… Ah… B-But I made a bentou for you." Sakuno shyly showed a bentou box to Kintaro.

"WHAT? A BENTOU FOR ME?" Seeing the bentou, Kintaro's happiness seemed to level up. He jumped faster then he decided to leave the court and went to Sakuno. As soon as he arrived at his destination Sakuno gave him the bentou box. Kintaro happily accepted it and to everyone's surprise, especially Sakuno's, Kintaro hugged her.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I REALLY LIKE YOU ONIGIRI-CHAN!"

Sakuno face reddened as soon as she heard Kintaro's words. And other than blushing she froze not knowing what to react or even how to react. The situation hasn't really registered to her mind yet. All she knew was that she was supposed to give Kintaro her bentou before leaving to Osaka but he wasn't really there then she decided to come back to school only to be pulled by Tomo who says that Shitenhouji's staying for a while and Ryoma was having a match with Kintaro then… she doesn't know what happened next that made her come to the very situation she was in.

* * *

><p>The Seigaku regulars, although shocked, managed to look at their rookie who was left at the court. Of course they were curious on how their rookie would react. For sometime, they knew that Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter has a crush on Ryoma. They also thought that the freshmen would make a good couple but the only problem was Ryoma. Despite his greatness in Tennis, Ryoma was dense to other things especially love.<p>

"G-Geek…" Momo suddenly said.

"What's the matter Momo?" Taka asked in a low volume.

"F-For a second, I-I saw Echizen's face. Scary." Momo said scratching his head.

"Scary? Seriously?" Kaidoh asked his so called rival.

"I-It was only for a second but it disappeared quickly… I'm not imagining things. I'm not." Momo explained to his nearby senpais. Looking at his eyes and expression, the other Seigaku regulars seemed to be convinced.

"Wow… that ochibi…" Kikumaru only let out a grin.

"Oi… are you gonna eat that? Then this is my win." Ryoma stood up straight and placed his racket to his shoulder. "Mada mada dane…" He whispered silently that no one heard him. He quietly left the court and went to his senpai's place.

"Is that alright to you ochibi? Aren't you gonna stop them nya?" Kikumaru said as he placed his arm to Ryoma's shoulder.

"You're heavy Kikumaru-senpai. And why should I stop them?" Ryoma brushed his senpai's arm away and quietly walked to the changing room. "It's not like I care…"

Kikumaru and the others just watched Ryoma walk away from them. It was obvious that Ryoma was in a bad mood and they have a hunch of what the reason is.

"Aww… This is really getting interesting nya." Kikumaru said with fist clenched in front of his chest. He could jump in joy but he thought that he didn't need to do so.

"True. A very interesting data indeed."

"Mo… Let's stop this everyone. It's bad to talk about others behind their back." Oishi said. He was always worried about other people so it's already common to the regulars that he was worried about their rookie.

* * *

><p>"K-Kin-chan! Stop that… You're scaring her." Kenya said to Kintaro.<p>

"Okaaay~! Neh, neh Shiraishi, can I eat this now?" To Sakuno's relief, Kintaro began to let go of her. He was currently facing Shiraishi and was asking for permission to eat the bentou.

Sakuno sighed and looked around only to see Ryoma missing. "I wonder where he went…" She thought and decided to look for Ryoma. She decided to look at the changing room first.

"Ah… He's here." She saw Ryoma sitting at a bench tying his shoelace.

"What?" Ryoma said without looking up. What he did somewhat startled Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma-kun… S-Sorry…" She frowned and came closer to Ryoma.

"Why?"

"U-Um… b-because I disturbed your match." She frowned more.

"It's nothing." Ryoma stood up. "It's his fault for leaving the court for your bentou."

Sakuno felt it. She somewhat know that Ryoma was being cold to her and she didn't know why. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes when an idea came to mind.

"U-Um… C-Can I make a bentou for you t-then? For apology…" She asked looking at Ryoma.

"Sure." Ryoma quickly answered and left the room.

It was a first for Sakuno. Ryoma actually agreed to eat the bentou she will make. It was usually Tomo who's asking Ryoma to eat the food she does. It definitely made Sakuno happy.

"Yoshi! I'll do my best!" She said to herself but Ryoma who was outside managed to hear it and unknown to anyone, he smiled.

* * *

><p>"AMAZING THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Kintaro shouted as he eats the bentou Sakuno gave him.<p>

"Aww~ I smell L.O.V.E~" Koharu smiled with stars surrounding him.

"YES! THE SPRING OF LOOOVE~!" Yuji agreed.

"But it really is strange. He actually _stopped _his match with Echizen. Can you believe it!" Kenya said to everyone in disbelief.

"No one expected this. No one. But it was actually interesting huh?" Chitose said as he places his hand below his chin.

"AAAHHHH IT'S GONE!" Kintaro shouted as he looks at his now empty bentou. "WHO ATE THE FOOD IN MY BENTOU!"

"Calm down Kin-chan. It's you who ate your food." Osamu calmly said.

"Really? Awww… But it was delicious! I want more." Kintaro said sadly. "Huh? Where's Onigiri-chan?"

"She already left. She has classes."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakuno woke up early to prepare the bentou she promised to give Ryoma. She was so excited that she actually couldn't sleep. For Ryoma, she will do her best. She wanted to be a help to the person who inspired her to play tennis.<p>

"Sakuno? It's still early, why are you already up?" Sakuno's grandmother and Seigaku's current tennis club coach, Sumire Ryuuzaki asked.

"Ah baa-chan(grandma). N-Nothing much… Just preparing a bentou." Sakuno blushed thinking that Ryoma will receive it later on. And seeing her granddaughter blush, Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled.

"Youth these days." She said as she returns to her room.

It was lunch time and Sakuno decided to search for the receiver for her homemade bentou. She decided to bring her racket so she could go straight to practice after giving Ryoma the bentou. She searched at the Tennis courts first. She saw Ryoma's senpai and the Ichinen Trio but she saw no signs of Ryoma at all. She decided to ask a senpai and luckily, Oishi was nearby.

"U-Um, Oishi-senpai… I-I'm sorry to disturb your practice b-but do you know where R-Ryoma-kun is?"

"Sorry Ryuuzaki. I haven't seen Echizen this day yet. Maybe he's taking a break somewhere. Ah when he comes I'll tell him that you're looking for him."

Sakuno frowned but she insisted to smile. "I-Is that so… T-Thank you." She bowed as she took off to look for Ryoma.

Sakuno was slowly losing hope. Lunchtime was almost over and she still hasn't found Ryoma. She didn't want to go home without Ryoma eating her bentou, she did her best in making it anyway.

"ONIGIRI-CHAN! LOOK HERE! LOOK HERE!" Sakuno heard a voice and she knew who it was, there's only one person who calls her that way anyway.

She turned around and saw Kintaro running to her direction. "T-Tooyama-kun."

Hearing Sakuno's response Kintaro pouted. "It's not Tooyama-kun. It's Kin-chan! Kin-chan!" He smiled but his smile widened more the time he saw the bentou Sakuno was holding. "IS THAT ANOTHER BENTOU?" He asked excitedly.

"U-Um… Y-Yes…"

"Can I eat it? I'm sure it's delicious!" Kintaro said making Sakuno smile.

"S-Sorry Tooyama-kun… T-This is for Ryoma-kun." Sakuno explained Kintaro expecting him to lose his smile. But to the exact opposite of her expectations, Kintaro was still smiling.

"Oh! You like Koshimae too? I like him too! I always want to play tennis against him!"

Sakuno blushed hearing Kintaro's question but she decided to brush it off. "Y-Yeah.. I-It's obvious that you like him. A-Ah… I-I need to look for him. S-Sorry I have to go." She waved goodbye and Kintaro did the same.

"Bye-bye onigiri-chan!"

After leaving Kintaro, Sakuno decided to go to the roof, since it's Ryoma she's looking for, he must be sleeping where there are no people to disturb him. And to her relief, her guess was right.

"U-Um… R-Ryoma-kun…" She went near him quietly. She didn't want to disturb his sleep after all. Hearing her voice, Ryoma slowly woke up.

"Ah Ryuzaki." He said after sitting up. He let out a small yawn then turned to the girl.

"U-Um… H-Here… T-The bentou that I-I promised." She handed the bentou.

Ryoma stared at it for a while then turned his attention back to Sakuno. He noticed that Sakuno had her tennis racket with her. "Go practice."

"E-Eh?" That was the only reaction that Sakuno could give.

"You're going to practice right? Go. Lunch time will be over soon." Ryoma said as he opens the bentou. "I'll tell you how it tastes later."

Sakuno smiled at Ryoma's words. She'll have another reason to talk to Ryoma after classes. "Okay. S-See you later then!" She then ran away from the roof.

Making sure Sakuno left, Ryoma started to taste the bentou she gave him. "Hmmm…" He silently smiled as he eats. "This is good."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay! I hope you liked it :D<strong>

**Free hugs for reviewers xD**


	3. Kinchan's senpai

**Yaay! Chapter 3 XD**

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts ^u^ I'm really enjoying typing this fic because of you guys XD **

**I'm not sure if the plural form of senpai is senpai tachi so I'm using senpai instead. Please do tell me if its accepted. :D **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Kin-chan's senpai<span>

Sakuno was excited that day. She wanted the classes to end quickly so that she can talk to Ryoma. He said earlier that he'll give his comment on her bentou. Sakuno didn't hope for a good comment, but knowing that she'll have a reason to talk to Ryoma again was enough to make her happy.

Classes ended fast and Sakuno was glad by it. She arranged her things so she could go to Ryoma's classroom. "Leaving early Sakuno?" She heard her friend Tomo ask her.

"U-Um… Not really, I need to go to Ryoma-kun's classroom and then practice afterwards." She answered and the time she looked at her friend she froze. The truth is, Tomo was smiling a rather sly smile. "U-Um… Tomo-chan… W-Why are you smiling like t-that?"

"Nothing really Sakuno. Nothing." Her smile widened as she gently pushes Sakuno out of the room. "Say hi to Ryoma-sama for me. Bye."

"U-Um… Okay?" Sakuno could only reply. Sometimes, she couldn't understand her friend's actions and the reasons for it.

Leaving Tomo's actions aside, Sakuno decides to go to Ryoma's classroom. Arriving at Ryoma's classroom, she became nervous. She didn't know what to do or what to say. "What should I do?" She thought. She continued to stand outside the room when Horio came out.

"Ah Ryuuzaki, why are you here?" He asked Sakuno.

"A-Ah… Horio-kun is R-Ryoma-kun around?" Sakuno thought it was the best chance to enter or to talk with Ryoma.

"Echizen? He left the moment the classes ended. Why?" Hearing what Horio said disappointed Sakuno. She'll have to look for Ryoma again and he was somewhat hard to find.

"O-Oh… N-Nothing. Thank you Horio-kun." Sakuno said as she leaves the room.

"Maybe I could check the roof again." Sakuno thought as she ran towards the roof and to her happiness, he was there.

"Ah… You're here." Ryoma said not looking at Sakuno. Sakuno decided to go near Ryoma so they could talk. Suddenly, Ryoma gave Sakuno's bentou back. "It wasn't good."

It was so sudden. Ryoma just suddenly said that and it caught Sakuno off guard, totally off guard. Though Sakuno said to herself that she wasn't expecting a good comment but it was just too fast for her. "S-Sorry." She couldn't even look at Ryoma directly. She didn't want him to see her like that anyway; she bet that she looked awful.

She stayed silent and Ryoma noticed it. To Sakuno's surprise, Ryoma held out a ponta and gave it to her. She looked at Echizen and saw him holding another one. "E-Eh?"

"It was a joke. It's good Ryuuzaki." Ryoma gently placed the ponta into Sakuno's hands and left the roof. What he did made Sakuno totally happy. Of course she would, Ryoma said her bentou was good and Ryoma just went to buy her a ponta. She was totally happy. "Okay! I'll practice hard!" She said to herself and quickly went back to her room for preparing for practice.

She was at her usual place of practice when she heard Kintaro's voice. He was shouting _Koshimae let's have a match! Come on! _She laughed lightly. It was Kintaro alright, challenging Ryoma for a match every single day. He must really like Ryoma. Sakuno blushed mainly because she remembered Kintaro's voice.

"_Oh! You like Koshimae too? I like him too! I always want to play tennis against him!"_

Sakuno shook her head. She decided to resume her practice and took her focus back on hitting the ball. "M-Mo, concentrate Sakuno!" She thought as she hits the small green ball. Her concentration was totally focused on the ball that she didn't notice that there was actually someone who's watching her.

"Ara… Onigiri-chan's pretty good at tennis too huh? Ecstasy." Hearing the voice, Sakuno panicked and hit the ball too hard. The ball bounced too hard the wall and was about to hit her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but to her surprise, the impact didn't come. Due to her curiosity, she opened her eyes to see the reason on why the impact didn't come. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a hand, which was covered with bandages, holding the ball. She assumed that someone caught the ball before hitting her.

"That was close onigiri-chan. Ecstasy." It was actually Shiraishi.

"Ah… T-Thank you very much… U-Um… Oh… S-Shiraishi-san." Sakuno bowed to thank Shiraishi and what she did amazed Shiraishi. He leaned closer to take a good look at Sakuno and Sakuno was surprised by his movement. "U-Um…" She blushed.

Seeing Sakuno's reaction, Shiraishi became more amazed. He laughed lightly and started to pat Sakuno's head. "You're interesting. No wonder our rookie likes you." He smiled and Sakuno blushed more.

"Ah~! Shiraishi's stealing Onigiri-chan from Kin-chan!" The two of them heard another voice. Sakuno and Shiraishi turned and saw the other Shitenhouji players. "I'll definitely tell this to Kin-chan~" It was Koharu who spoke.

"I'm not stealing her. Kin-chan might kill me." Shiraishi let out a small laugh and scratched his hair. "Ecstasy."

"Oh. So Onigiri-chan plays tennis too." Chitose noticed the racket Sakuno was holding. "Sorry to bother you in your practice." Chitose gently smiled.

"O-Oh… No… It's alright. Actually, Shiraishi-san saved me." Sakuno smiled and forgot about the blushing issue.

"Oh! Shiraishi's really stealing Onigiri-chan from Kin-chan! Kin-chan, save Onigiri-chan from Shiraishi's poisonous hand!" Yuji shouted. Not long after Yuji's shout, Kintaro suddenly appeared from behind a tree and suddenly pulled Sakuno away from Shiraishi.

"I'll save you Onigiri-chan!" He said surprising most of the people who were around.

"T-Tooyama-kun! W-Where did you?" Sakuno could only ask.

Shiraishi laughed and raised both his hands. "Alright I surrender Kin-chan." Then he put down his hand. "Kin-chan _loves_ Onigiri-chan after all."

Hearing what Shiraishi said, Sakuno felt her cheeks became hot. He was just teasing them right? But to Sakuno's surprise, Kintaro shouted. "Yeah! I like her that's why… I'll save her from your super duper ultra mega SCARY poisonous hand! S-Scary!"

"Another confession from Kin-chan everyone~!" Koharu shouted.

"P-Please stop teasing… Shiraishi-san." Sakuno stopped Shiraishi while madly blushing.

"Ah~ she's so cute! Ah~ I found a great place yesterday! I've decided that I'll treat Onigiri-chan because Kin-chan likes her!" Koharu said and pulled Sakuno. Sakuno, of course, was surprised again by Kintaro's senpai.

"E-Eh? B-But-"

"Oh Koharu~! Don't cheat on me~!" Yuji said and followed them.

"Oi Koharu! Yuji! Let go of Onigiri-chan!" Kintaro shouted.

Watching his teammates, Shiraishi sighed. "Guess I'll come too. You guys coming?" He asked his other teammates and they nodded. Everyone decided to eat at the place Koharu said.

"Koharu you need to treat us too. It was your idea after all." Hikaru said but Koharu ignored him. "Geez."

* * *

><p>As they were walking through the streets, Sakuno sighed. "I wish I could change my clothes." She thought as she release another sigh. A member noticed Sakuno's actions and approached her.<p>

"Sorry that my teammates had to drag you." The member said.

Sakuno although surprised by the member's sudden approach shook her head. "No. It's fun really… Thank you for your consideration… U-Um…"

"Oh… I haven't introduced myself yet huh? I'm Koishikawa Kenjiro, the vice-captain of the team." He gently smiled at Sakuno.

"E-Eh? V-Vice-captain? I t-thought Shitenhouji didn't have a vice-captain! Oh! I'm sorry for m-my r-rudeness!" Sakuno bowed for apology to Koishikawa.

To her surprise, Koishikawa placed a hand to her shoulder. "D-Don't worry… I'm used to it t-though." Sakuno was sure that even though Koishikawa was smiling, there was this aura of depression behind Koishikawa.

"U-Um… Okay… If you say so…"

"Here we are everyone~!" Koharu said and pointed a ramen shop. (The one where Momo and Ryoma ate at the anime… Can't remember the episode though, I'm sorry.)

"This is it?" Hikaru said rather disappointed. He sighed and decided to enter the shop.

"Mo~ Hikaru-kun isn't really nice." Koharu said and gently pulled Sakuno inside.

As soon as they entered the shop, Sakuno could smell the fragrance of ramen and she was sure it smelled delicious. Then Kintaro suddenly shouted.

"IT'S FREE IF I FINISHED THIS ONE ON TIME! OKAAAAY I'LL DO IT!" He announced and Sakuno was sure he saw the storekeeper smile. Not a gentle smile of the sort she added. It was like a smile that's planning something not nice. But Sakuno said to herself that Kintaro will be alright.

"Oh Onigiri-chan dig in. It's my treat~" Koharu said to Sakuno. Sakuno blushed but she managed to smile.

"T-Thank you… T-Then I'll order the regular one."

Sakuno continued to eat as she watches the Shitenhouji club interact with each other.

"Ah! That's my naruto! Why did you eat it!" Kenya shouted at Hikaru.

"I like it." Hikaru replied frankly.

"Why you-" Kenya suddenly stole Hikaru's boiled egg for revenge. "I'll have my revenge! Hahahaha!"

"AH! My boiled egg! Why you-"

Sakuno silently chuckled. She then turned to Kintaro's side and saw him eating the super large ramen with all his might. Shiraishi was peacefully chatting with Chitose and Koishikawa.

"Onigiri-dono, would you like some drink?" Gin respectfully asked Sakuno.

"A-Ah… Thank you very much." Sakuno smiled. She was amazed at Shitenhouji though. At the outside, Shitenhouji looks so cool and powerful but from the inside, they were so nice and fun to be with. She thought that she wouldn't have the chance to see this team from the inside if it wasn't because of Kintaro.

She stared at Kintaro who was still eating. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be hanging with the nice people she's currently with. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have a reason for giving Ryoma her bentou and if it wasn't for him Ryoma wouldn't give her a ponta or a good comment for her hard work.

"Onigiri-chan's staring at Kin-chan~! I smell loooove~!" Koharu shouted alarming everyone except Kin-chan whose concentration is still at eating.

Sakuno madly blushed at Koharu's words and the stares of Kin-chan's senpai were no help at all. "U-Um… T-This is… U-Um… P-Please d-don't s-stare at m-me."

"How cute Onigiri-chan. Ecstasy." Shiraishi said.

"Say… Onigiri-chan, do you like Kin-chan?" Kenya suddenly asked.

Everyone waited for Sakuno to reply and Sakuno was nervous about it. She didn't know what to say after all.

"I DID IT!" The tense atmosphere was ruined by Kin-chan's sudden shout. "IT'S FREE! THE RAMEN IS FREE!"

"I can't believe it… He did it. Without anything left at all." The storekeeper said shocked.

"Wow… Good going Kin-chan." Yuji said.

"So now that Kin-chan's finished, let's hear Onigiri-chan's response~!" Koharu tried to bring back the tense atmosphere and Sakuno surely hated it.

"U-Um… I…"

"'Scuse us! Hey mister I'll get the usual!" They heard a familiar voice enter the shop.

"Me too mister." Sakuno knew who the second person is, she wouldn't mistake that voice for anyone else.

They all turned to see who talked. They all saw Ryoma and Momo.

"Shitenhouji? Why are you here?" Momo asked.

Although it was Momo who asked the question, Sakuno's eyes were locked to Ryoma and Shiraishi noticed it.

"Sakuno-chan? You're here too?" Momo smiled at Sakuno.

"U-Um… Yes… K-Koharu-san treated me." Sakuno smiled.

"Koshimae! Let's have a match! It's for free you know!" Kintaro suddenly went to Ryoma's front and challenged him and as usual, Ryoma rejected him.

All of them decided to continue eating and Sakuno was relieved that the tense atmosphere was forgotten. She sighed and Shiraishi was amazed by it.

"Good thing they forgot your response huh?" He said and that made Sakuno tensed. Seeing Sakuno's reaction, Shiraishi laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I won't bring it up. Really."

Sakuno smiled at Shiraishi and thanked him. "T-Thank you very much… Shiraishi-san."

Time passed and it was time to go home. They were all outside the shop when Sakuno decided to say goodbye.

"Why are you heading that way Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked her since her direction was the other way.

"Oh… I need to go back to school. I-I kinda left my things there." She bowed and left. "Thank you very much for the time. I-I had fun."

To Momo's surprise, Ryoma was walking the same direction as Sakuno. Before Momo could even ask, Ryoma started to talk.

"I forgot something. Need to get it." Ryoma said and started to walk along with Sakuno.

"Geez, that Echizen. Trying to be a gentleman huh? Oh… This is my way. See ya guys tomorrow at practice!" Momo said as he left the Shitenhouji tennis players.

"Geez, I want to play a match against Koshimae. And Onigiri-chan's with him too! I'VE DECIDED I'LL GO WITH THEM!" Kintaro started to walk but to everyone's surprise, Shiraishi stopped him. "Eh? Shiraishi I wanna go with them!"

"Sorry Kin-chan. I can't let you disturb them. This is getting interesting. Ecstasy." Shiraishi could only smile at Kintaro and his teammates who were confused by his actions.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was somewhat surprised to see Ryoma walk with her. She decided to make a conversation. "S-So um Ryoma-kun… W-What did you left?"<p>

Ryoma didn't reply instantly and he didn't look at Sakuno either. "Hmmm… Tennis ball."

"O-Oh I-Is that so?"

After Sakuno's words came silence. Sakuno didn't want to dare speaking and Ryoma didn't speak too. Sakuno just wished school was near so the atmosphere around them would be ruined.

"Is Shitenhouji… fun?" Ryoma suddenly asked startling Sakuno but she managed to muster a reply.

"Y-Yeah. T-They are nice to me. Even Koharu-san treated me. And Tooyama-kun was cool he ate the super big ramen and I met their vice-captain and- Oh! I-I'm sorry… I-I'm too talkative…"

Ryoma just stared at her for a moment and replied. "It's alright." Hearing what Ryoma said, Sakuno smiled and decided to tell Ryoma about what happened with her and Shitenhouji.

The both of them arrived at their school and decided to split up. Sakuno was sure that Ryoma won't go home with her because she'll take some time about changing and fixing her things. The time she finished fixing her things, she decided to leave the room.

To her surprise, she saw Ryoma standing at the gate. She decided to come closer to him.

"R-Ryoma-kun. W-Why are you still here?" She asked.

"Nothing, really." Ryoma just replied and turned his back. Sakuno didn't know if she would be happy or not. She wasn't even sure if Ryoma waited for her. But going home with Ryoma satisfied her.

"W-What about your tennis ball? Did you u-um… get it?"

"Not there. I remembered I didn't bring a ball today." Ryoma said as he continued to walk.

Watching Ryoma's back, Sakuno smiled. She said to herself that this day was perfect. She had so much opportunity to be with Ryoma and he was kinda being nice to her. More of that, she had so much fun with Shitenhouji: with Kin-chan's senpai. Yes. It was perfect and meeting Kintaro was probably the reason for it.

"Maybe I should thank Tooyama-kun for this." Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 finished! I really planned this to be Shitenhouji exclusive chapter but I just can't get Ryoma out of the picture. xD<strong>

**Oh… I'm having trouble of whom I will choose for Sakuno. Ryoma or Kintaro? I dunno! The story is going on its own so if you have any suggestions please review or PM me :D I'll give you free hugs! *hug***

**Thank you ~ :)**


	4. Shiraishi's Insight

**Yaaay chapter 4 xD And my vacation's already over :( Sorry for the long update, college is **_**really**_** killing me but I'll do my best so I can update regularly :D**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews alerts and favorites. You all make me so happy and I won't get tired of thanking all of you xD and thank you for reading the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Shiraishi's Insight<span>

It was another day for Sakuno. She woke up with a very good mood and she didn't know why. Maybe what happened yesterday was mainly the reason; she did have so much fun yesterday anyway.

"Oh! Good morning Sakuno!" She heard a voice call her. Sakuno turned around and saw Tomo walking along with Horio.

"Oh. Good morning Tomo-chan, Horio-kun too." She smiled but the smile turned to a confused expression the time she saw Tomo's irritated face. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Argh! This monkey over here keeps on nagging about his two years of experience in tennis the time I made a mistake about eastern and western grip!" Tomo shouted and Horio heard it.

"What was that! I was just explaining the difference between those two and that has a connection about my two-"

"Alright, alright I get it! Geez, why can't you be cooler like Ryoma-sama."

The two kept on fighting each other and Sakuno didn't stop them. For some reason, there's something between those two that clicked right. Sakuno guessed that they have the perfect chemistry or whatsoever. Maybe the two of them might become a cute couple.

She silently laughed and continued their way to their school.

It was after school and Sakuno decided to practice again. It's been a while since her last practice that's not intervened by something or someone. She continued to hit the ball and she managed to make a rally of five. More on that, she couldn't manage to break her record yet.

"You bend your knees too much," Sakuno blushed the time she heard those words. There was only one person who would say that.

"You open your shoulders too wide and your hair's too long, but it's cute."

Wait what? It was cute? Sakuno was sure that it wasn't like Ryoma to say those words to her. Curiosity hit her and tried to turn to the person who she suspected was Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-ku-" She wasn't able to continue her words. She was surprised, no disappointed was the right word. Instead of seeing Ryoma, Sakuno saw Shiraishi. "S-Shiraishi-san!" She nearly shouted.

"Ah… You look rather disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?" Shiraishi smiled at the fresman and went near her. Sakuno looked rather disturbed by his question and Shiraishi noticed it. "Were you expecting Echizen?"

Hearing Shiraishi's words, Sakuno's was tinted red. She was totally caught off guard. She couldn't reply to the senior in front of her though from the inside, she wanted to deny what Shiraishi just said.

"This is really getting interesting." Shiraishi whispered so quietly that only he heard himself. "Ecstasy."

Shiraishi looked at Sakuno then to her pink worn out racket. "May I look at it?"

Changing the subject definitely helped Sakuno feel comfortable. She gently nodded and handed her racket to Shiraishi. After a few moments, Shiraishi smiled again and returned Sakuno's racket back to her. "It's a good thing that you're practicing regularly."

"W-Well, I'm having fun in playing tennis so I just couldn't let a day pass without practicing. U-Um does i-it sound funny?" Sakuno asked making Shiraishi let out a cheerful smile.

"No, don't worry all of us are like that. Tennis is just like that." Shiraishi said as he held out his hand. Seeing Shiraishi's action, Sakuno was merely confused. Shiraishi let out an amused laugh and started to explain. "I'll help you train. Do you want to?"

Sakuno was shocked but happy at the same time, Shiraishi just offered help. She bowed and thanked the Shitenhouji player for his help. Although happy that someone offered to help, Sakuno was kinda sad deep inside. Before this incident, Ryoma was the only player who teaches her about tennis. She was sad that Ryoma was not her only mentor anymore.

The both of them were going to the tennis courts when they saw Ryoma on the way drinking some juice. Sakuno was confused to this happening though, why was Ryoma there? She wanted to know.

"R-Ryoma-kun? W-What are you doing here?" She was stuttering but she managed to ask. Shiraishi, on the other hand, was unusually listening intently.

"I bought juice." Ryoma stated flatly. But that answer somewhat made Shiraishi smile. There were many vending machines near the canteen so why did Ryoma even bother to go all the way to their location just to buy a juice? Shiraishi was sure there was only one answer.

"And you?" Ryoma asked looking at Shiraishi. Shiraishi was _kinda_ sure that his insight was correct but he just had to make sure. He suddenly placed his arm around Sakuno making the freshmen shocked.

"I'm gonna help her train. Wanna come along?"

"No." Shiraishi was sure that Ryoma's eyes became different the time he placed his arm around Sakuno.

"Really? That's bad. Oh. Onigiri-chan, let's invite Kin-chan."

Ryoma stopped walking the time he heard Kintaro's name. Shiraishi's smile obviously extended.

"R-Really? O-Okay then…" Sakuno just agreed not even having the slightest clue on Shiraishi's actions. Hearing Sakuno's reply, Ryoma, unexpectedly returned to their position.

He stared at Shiraishi and Shiraishi was slightly finding it uneasy to stare back. After staring at Shiraishi, Ryoma turned to Sakuno who was confused on why Ryoma returned.

"You know my advice, and don't forget to cut your hair." He flatly said and went away. Sakuno pouted at his words about her hair while Shiraishi whistled nervously.

"Oops. Looks like I made the prince upset." He thought as he stared at Ryoma with amazement. "This is really an unexpected development. Ecstasy."

"I-I wonder what's wrong with Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno thought at herself and went with Shiraishi.

Arriving at the tennis court, Sakuno and Shiraishi found that some members are missing. That's when they realized that practice was already over. Shiraishi decided to take a small glance at Sakuno. It seems that she didn't look disappointed that practice was over.

She looked at Shiraishi and Shiraishi was surprised by it. "U-Um Shiraishi-san, I-I think practice is already over. U-Um if you want to go home i-it's okay with m-me."

"What about you? Won't you go home too?"

"U-Um no… I plan to stay late today. I-I'm gonna practice m-more."

Shiraishi was impressed by Sakuno's words. He liked it when someone enjoys playing tennis and is seriously devoted by it. He smiled.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay, since I promised to teach you." Sakuno was relieved to hear that, she won't be alone for practice anymore that day.

"You're good. I'm impressed." Shiraishi smiled at Sakuno.

"N-Not at all. Not compared to you o-or Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said and Shiraishi didn't left her special mention of Ryoma unnoticed.

While practicing at the court, Sakuno's training with Shiraishi was cut by another freshman.

"AH! ONIGIRI-CHAN!" It was none other than Kintaro.

"Ah… Tooyama-kun. Hello."

"Onigiri-chan's playing tennis too! That is so cool! Let's play! Let's play!" Kintaro excitedly entered the court and went to their location.

"Kin-chan she's practicing. Wait for her to finish." Shiraishi firmly said. "And why aren't you home yet?"

Realizing why he was here, Kintaro suddenly jumped and went straight to grab Sakuno's hand. "THERE'S A CARNIVAL NEAR THE PARK! I WANT TO GO THERE! I'M SURE IT'S SUUUUPER FUN!"

Shiraishi laughed another unexpected action from their rookie. "So you're inviting her?" He said but inside his mind there was "to a date" after his question. And without second guessing, Kintaro shouted "YEAH!"

After shouting, Kintaro turned back to Sakuno and smiled widely. "So let's go there this Sunday! I'm going to wait for you okay? See you!" With that, Kintaro suddenly went home without giving Sakuno the chance to speak.

Sakuno sighed knowing that the next Sunday would be quite unexpected. But a side of her says that it was going to be fun. Shiraishi had a hunch that he can read the girl's thoughts and smiled.

"So what are you going to do now Echizen?" He asked himself as he gazed at a corner to their left. Unknown to Sakuno, a certain someone was walking away from them after hearing the conversation. He left quietly and left his juice at the trash not even bothering to finish it it.

"Date." Ryoma could only say.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Roller coaster and Ferris Wheel<em>

**Okay I'm sorry that it was not good. I'm having a writer's block and it's terrible. I hope the next chapters won't be as bad as this. :( And please tell me if the characters are OOC, and I'll fix it thanks! :)**

**So I still haven't decided on who will Sakuno will end up but some people already voted! Maybe I'll wait for more comments :D**

**Please review! I'll appreciate it ! :DDDDDD**


	5. Roller coaster and Ferris wheel

**Yaaay chapter 5! :D I'm going to make this good since I really didn't like the last chapter I typed AND please vote! I still don't know who to choose Ryoma or Kintaro? XP**

**Enjoy ~ thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You inspire me ^w^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Roller coaster and Ferris wheel<span>

It was a normal Sunday morning but to Sakuno it was not. She was having a hard time on choosing her dress. A few days ago Kintaro suddenly asked her to go to a carnival and she's currently preparing for it. Not noticing that her grandmother was coming close, Sakuno threw the dress that she was holding.

"Mo! I don't know what to wear." She pouted and heard someone laugh. She turned to look at the person and saw her grandmother. "Ah… Baa-chan why are you laughing?"

"Having a date Sakuno?" She heard Ryuuzaki said and she blushed.

"I-It's n-not a date! A-Anyway I-I need to get ready I'll be late." Sakuno said as she picked the nearest dress she saw.

Ryuuzaki continued to laugh as she walked away from Sakuno's room. "Youth these days."

* * *

><p>Ryoma woke up, not in a good mood to be added. He went down to the kitchen only to see that the breakfast to be served is not Japanese style. He groaned… today won't be a good day.<p>

"What's the matter young boy? Sulking early in the morning?" His father, Nanjiroh, asked him not even looking at his direction. He was busy reading the newspaper he had.

"Nothing really." Ryoma replied with a stoic face but to his surprise his father gave him a grin. "What's with that smile?"

"Nothing really." His father replied not bothering to look at him. "Ahh… adolescence."

Ryoma just glared at his father as he drank his glass of milk. He stood up when he heard a voice call his name.

"Oi Echizen! I heard there's a new carnival near the park! Wanna check it out?" It was Momo. Hearing Momo's words, Ryoma, without hesitation quickly went to his room and prepared to leave.

"Ah! That was fast. Don." Momo said as Ryoma opens the gate to his house ready to leave.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ah there he is. T-Tooyama-kun!" Sakuno shouted as she runs towards Kintaro who was waiting for her. Seeing Sakuno coming his way, Kintaro smiled and waved his hands happily.<p>

"AH! ONIGIRI-CHAN! ONIGIRI-CHAN!" He shouted putting everyone's attention to him. Although surprised by Kintaro's action, Sakuno smiled at the guy. Well, maybe she's already used to Kintaro's jolly manners.

"S-Sorry I'm late T-Tooyama-kun." Sakuno apologized but it seemed that Kintaro wasn't upset.

"It's alright! And it's Kin-chan. AH! YOU LOOK CUTE IN THAT DRESS!" Kintaro said and gently pulled Sakuno's hands. "Let's go!"

Sakuno became dazed by Kintaro's action. It was the usual Kintaro who was smiling at her but the person holding her hand seemed different. She didn't know that Kintaro has a gentle side of him. She wondered if someday Ryoma would hold her hand the way how Kintaro was holding hers.

"Good Kin-chan… Good! He really knows how to treat girls well!" Unknown to Sakuno and Kintaro, the Shitenhouji members came and observe their _date_.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Kenta whispered to Koharu. "But I gotta admit he's a good starter."

"Enough talk now they're getting away. I definitely need to see this." Koharu said to them as he carefully walked towards the freshmen's location.

"Ahh. Ecstasy." Shiraishi said as he quickly follows his fellow members.

* * *

><p>"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING! ONIGIRI-CHAN LET'S HAVE FUN!" Kintaro said to Sakuno as he looks around for rides. "I know! Let's ride that!" Sakuno froze seeing what Kintaro pointed. Well, she somewhat didn't like high places and all. Kintaro was actually pointing at the roller coaster.<p>

They went closer to the ride so Kintaro could see a closer look. Sakuno checked the people around. Is it just her or she saw Koishikawa along the way? Well she ignored that feeling and turned her attention to the people coming out of the ride. Seeing the passengers, Sakuno became a little more nervous. Yes, there were people who looked like they enjoyed the ride but there were also who became pale after the ride, not to mention the people who threw up the time they left the car. No way can she handle this… that's what she thought.

"Onigiri-chan? Are you okay? Are you afraid of the ride?" Kintaro asked Sakuno straight in the eyes. Sakuno found out that she can't lie to Kintaro so she weakly nodded. Thinking that Kintaro would change his decision on riding the coaster, Sakuno was completely shocked when Kintaro started to pull her towards the said ride.

Sakuno didn't know what to say so she just stopped walking. Noticing that Sakuno stopped, Kintaro turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry Onigiri-chan! I'll hold your hand so it won't be frightful anymore." Kintaro said with his usual tone. Although it was his usual tone, Sakuno found Kintaro's word a little bit different. She felt that it was said in a gentle but strong tone. She didn't know why, but hearing those words, Sakuno seemed to calm down.

"Nice move Kin-chan." Shiraishi, who was nearby inwardly thought.

"Let's go?"

"O-Okay." Then they went to the roller coaster.

Kintaro decided to sit in the front car so the two of them could see a better view. Little did they know that the people sitting at the car behind them are Shitenhouji players. Sakuno was still scared but she pushed herself a little more. Kintaro noticed that Sakuno's grip tightened so he did the same just to make her feel secured.

Sakuno smiled at Kintaro and whispered a small thank you to Kintaro.

They sat beside each other not breaking the union of their hands. After a few minutes, the ride started to move. First it was moving slowly but it was gradually gaining speed. As the car went higher, Sakuno's feeling more nervous. Unconsciously, her free hand found its way to Kintaro's arm that was holding her hand. Being embarrassed by her action, Sakuno decided to let go of his arm but she saw Kintaro smile at her.

"Don't worry! It's just like we're flying! I'm Peter pan and you're Wendy! As long as you're holding me you won't fall down and everything will be fine!" Sakuno blushed at his reaction but she managed to smile.

Unknown to them, the senpai behind them were amazed by their rookies action. Koharu was especially happy from the rest of them. He was actually love struck by Kintaro's cute line. "Ah love ~"

* * *

><p>"Wow there are so many things to try! What should we do first Echizen?" Momo asked his kouhai and found out that Ryoma wasn't paying attention. He noticed it too that something was bothering Seigaku's rookie. Although he asked a few times already, Ryoma would still give him a big fat lie that he was just fine.<p>

Momo then decided to observe Ryoma a little bit more, who knows, Ryoma might just say his problem randomly.

"Momo-senpai…" Momo turned, at last he's going to open up!

"I like you."

Momo's world completely froze. Ryoma didn't just confess did he? Many thoughts entered his mind like "Wait… that was the thing he was bothered about? He's embarrassed that I'm with him at this place? Or, or, or is he considering this as a date? Wait I can't date my Kouhai and I don't look at him that way!" He wanted to say those words but none of them could come out. He was too shocked to hear Ryoma say that.

"Does it sound funny or something?" Ryoma asked wearing his poker face on.

Hearing Ryoma's question, Momo came back to reality. He understood now.

"Ah… Finally deciding to confess to her huh? Man you're growing up." Momo said but Ryoma gave him his usual expression.

"Don't assume things senpai. I'm not going to confess to Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said making Momo smile widely.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're the one who's assuming things. _I didn't even mention Sakuno-chan's name!_"

Realizing what he did and what his senpai said, Ryoma couldn't resist but to blush. He didn't want to admit it but he lost hold of himself and let his emotions got out. What were his real emotions anyway?

"Whoa! Is this for real? Echizen is blushing! I'm not seeing things! I'm NOT! This is so epic man!" Momo laughed in amusement. He actually saw the mada-mada-dane-stoic-who-rarely-show-his-emotions-show BLUSH!

Ryoma was planning to explain things to his senpai when he heard a familiar voice. "The ride was so GREAT! Onigiri-chan let's ride it again next time!" Momo noticed that the blushing Ryoma changed his expression. The expression he's currently wearing is the pissed-yet-hidden one. Momo whistled; he was getting interested in the happenings now. He was curious on why Ryoma suddenly had mood swings so he looked around. To his surprise, he saw Sakuno and Kintaro together.

"E-Echizen! Is that Sakuno-chan and Tooyama from Shitenhouji? Are they going on a date!" Momo asked Ryoma but he saw Ryoma looking at them as if he doesn't want to do something or worse, he looked like he didn't care at all. Momo was sure of his observations on Ryoma's actions earlier ago so he wasn't sure why his kouhai acted that way now. "Geez, this is so not like you Echizen! Are you gonna give up and lose to that kid?"

Momo asked but to his disappointed Ryoma didn't even flutter at his words. Momo decided to make the move for Ryoma so he dragged his kouhai to Sakuno and Kintaro's location. "What are you doing senpai? Let's just go." Ryoma said lowering his head so his white cap could hide his face.

"Oh? Is that you Sakuno-chan? And Tooyama too!" Momo ignored Ryoma and called the attention of the freshmen. Although Sakuno quickly let go of Kintaro's hand, doesn't mean that Momo wouldn't see it. "So are you two on a date?"

Hearing Momo's words, Sakuno blushed and nervously shook her head. "N-No! U-Um… I-I mean…"

"We're just having fun! Wanna join us? It'll be awesome since Koshimae's with us too!" Kintaro said catching Ryoma and the others off guard.

Ryoma didn't flinch by Kintaro's words, but Momo was sure that somehow, after hearing those words, Ryoma became relieved.

"Sure! We'll join you! Oh! I have an idea. Why don't we ride that?" Momo said as he pointed at the Merry Go Around and some other rides. They were wandering around and Shitenhouji players realized that the event lost its romantic feeling so they decided to meet with them.

"This is so cool! This is so fun right Onigiri-chan?" Kintaro asked Sakuno and she smiled back.

"Hey Echizen, do you even have an idea on why Tooyama calls Sakuno-chan _Onigiri-chan?_"

Ryoma didn't look at Momo and the others who were also curious on Kintaro's reason but he simply replied. "Because he met Ryuuzaki by eating her Tennis riceball…"

"Oh I get it." Shiraishi smiled at the reason, Kintaro is such a sincere child.

"Shiraishi! Shiraishi! Let's ride that!" Kintaro said as he jumps up and down and points the giant Ferris wheel.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the said ride, Sakuno took a glance at the ride. "It's huge. But I think it's pretty… isn't it?" Sakuno said as she smiles at Ryoma. Ryoma just nodded and replied a small "Yeah."<p>

Momo, seeing the scene between the two, decided to push them at the same cart and closed it. Too bad for the shocked Echizen and Ryuuzaki, the cart started to move so they couldn't go out anymore.

Ryoma glared at his senpai who gave him a smile and a 'thumbs up' sign.

"EH! I WANTED TO GO WITH ONIGIRI-CHAN AND KOSHIMAE! IT'S SO UNFAIR!" Kintaro pouted as he enters the second cart with Chitose and Koishikawa.

Momo, being proud of his work, was patted by Shiraishi on his shoulder. "That's a nice move Momoshiro."

"Well… Thanks." Momo smiled embarrassed. But his smile suddenly turned to a fearful look because Shiraishi was pulling him to the third cart.

"Then… please have fun with them. Have a nice ride." Shiraishi said as he closed the cart.

"Ah~ We're with Momo-chi! How lovely!" Koharu said as he started to cling to Momo.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Sakuno was nervous. She was alone with Ryoma and the cart was moving very slowly. Well, she didn't want to fail when speaking with Ryoma so she decided to stay silent. Ryoma was doing the same thing anyway. She looked at the surroundings; they were already up high as if the people from below them were ants. Then the view of the sunset was pretty too so she smiled. "How lovely…" She whispered as Ryoma took a glance at her.<p>

"WOW this is so COOL!" The two of them heard Kintaro shout from the cart next to them. Sakuno couldn't resist but to chuckle lightly. Kintaro was the reason of her smiles these days… Ryoma was the number one reason though.

"Do you like him?" Sakuno froze. She just heard Ryoma ask her a question… and it was a hard one to be exact.

She blushed and looked at the ground of the cart while her body is facing Ryoma. She closed her hand tightly so the pressure on her would decrease somehow.

"I-I think… I-I like him a-as a friend…"

Ryoma didn't reply so she took the courage to look at him and saw that Ryoma was looking at her. She blushed and looked away.

"W-Well… I-I already like s-someone…"

She said as she closed her eyes and tightens her clasp. To her surprise, Ryoma held her hand. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She didn't also know what to feel, would she be happy or what? She didn't know!

"Loosen your grip. You'll hurt yourself." Ryoma said as he gently opens the closed fist of Sakuno. Sakuno found herself obeying Ryoma's words and she blushed harder realizing that Ryoma was gently holding her hand.

"Next Sunday… I'll check your tennis. Meet me at the Street Tennis court." Ryoma said as he stood up. The cart had stopped moving so he opened the door. "I'll wait for you there."

Ryoma said without waiting for Sakuno's reply and left the cart. Sakuno just remained there for a time and was lost for words. She quickly left the cart the time she realized that the cart might start moving again.

"Onigiri-chan that was fun! Did you have fun too?" Kintaro asked Sakuno but Sakuno didn't reply instantly. Shiraishi noticed this so he took more attention to the girl's actions.

She gently smiled and looked at Kintaro. "Yes. Thank you Tooyama-kun, it was really fun!" Sakuno laughed gently and looked really happy. Shiraishi took this chance to look at their rookie and to his amusement, Kintaro was blushing.

"Oh~ Ecstasy."

They all decided to go home with smiles on their faces especially for Sakuno.

"I can't wait for next Sunday."

_Next chapter: Between You and Me _

* * *

><p><strong>Yesss! At last I finished this! And again, I apologize for the long update. Um... Is Ryoma OOC here? Please tell me so I can fix it. :D But hey, the next three chapters will be based on Prince of Tennis songs! So stay tuned~<strong>

**Thank you for reading! **

**Shiraishi: A kiss from me for the reviewers. Ecstasy.**


	6. Between You and Me

**Guess what? It's FINALLY chapter 6! Yaaaaaay! Sorry for the late update… AGAIN D: I'm so sorry! And again thanks for the reviewers, alerts and favorites~ ^w^**

**And as I've said in the last chapter, this chapter will be based on the song Between You and Me ~Kokodake no Hanashi~ :D**

**Enjoy on this chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Between You and Me<span>

_Baby, between you & me  
>She was overflowing with joy<br>Oh baby, baby, baby, baby boy  
>He taught tennis to her.<br>One day, two day, three day  
>Hit a ball Nice shot!<em>

Sakuno was on her way to school with her friend Tomo. She was excited for tomorrow. Since the day Ryoma said that they'll meet on Sunday, Sakuno was constantly, without fail, overflowing with joy. Though the days slowly went by, it didn't stop Sakuno from hoping for the promised day to come.

It was already Saturday that day and Sakuno's excitement seemed to level up. Tomo noticed it too, that her best friend seemed to be acting differently. And when she asked Sakuno, she couldn't help but to be envious. Though Sakuno didn't know, Tomo didn't ask her to come because she knew that the said event would be for the two of them only.

"Oh good morning Ryuuzaki, Tomoka." The two of them heard a familiar voice. They turned around and saw Horio walking to their direction. Sakuno was about to greet back when she realized that something was off. Wait, did Horio just call her friend by her first name? That was odd for her. For them who were constantly arguing about random things to call her by her first name was really off, unless Tomo also calls him by his first name. Sakuno dropped that thought; there was no way for her friend to call Horio by his first –

"Ah. Morning Satoshi."

Okay, scratch that. Sakuno almost dropped her jaw the time she heard Tomo call Horio by his FIRST NAME. "W-Wait… When did the two of you call each other by your first names?" Sakuno managed to ask and to her surprise, the other two were quite shocked too.

"Oh, now that you mention it. Eeek! Don't call me like that! It gives me the creeps!" Tomo yelled at Horio who was beside her.

"That goes to you too! It's way too creepy!" Horio yelled back.

Sakuno smiled, it must be nice to have someone call you by your first name. She calls Ryoma by his first name but to him, he calls her by her surname so it was kinda sad for her. Then she remembered, she hasn't called Kintaro by his first name yet he always reminds her to call him Kin-chan. And another thing, Kintaro doesn't call her by her true name either so she guessed it was pretty fair. Sakuno continued to walk as her mind drifted to another planet. "I wonder when I will call Tooyama-kun by his first name. Kintaro-kun huh…"

"Sakuno? Earth to Sakuno?" Sakuno was brought back to reality by her best friend and started to pull her to school. "Come on! The bell already rang."

It was lunch, and Sakuno decided to eat at her classroom with her bentou. Her lunch for the day is omelet with fried rice. It looked good and it had a nice fragrance. She whispered a short prayer before clapping her hands twice and saying "Itadakimasu." She was excited to eat her lunch as she took a spoonful of the food. Gently raising the food towards her lips, Sakuno smiled before placing the food inside her mouth. But to her surprise, the food didn't even have the chance to touch her mouth when a certain teenager placed his mouth in front of the spoon.

"Wow! I knew it was delicious! You're really the best Onigiri-chan!" It was Kintaro.

"T-Tooyama-kun! Y-You scared me!" Sakuno said releasing a sigh of relief. Seeing Kintaro out of the blue was just too much for the poor girl to handle. Well, Kintaro was full of surprises after all, that's what she always thinks.

"Hey, Onigiri-chan, will you make a bentou for me again? I really like your bentou the best! I like it better than any manga!" Kintaro shouted taking Sakuno's classmate's attention to the both of them.

"Oh! Who's he Ryuuzaki-chan? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Kyaa! He's so cute!"

"Wow! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Congratulations!"

Just from Kintaro's sincere comment came many uproars and it made Sakuno blush and panic. "U-Um! I-It's a misunderstanding!" Sakuno tried but her classmate's attentions were focused on Kintaro who seemed confused with the ruckus.

"Hey do you like Sakuno-san?" a certain classmate of Sakuno asked but Kintaro gave them a confused look.

"Sakuno? Who's that?"

Everyone, especially Sakuno was totally shocked on what Kintaro just said. He clearly declared that he doesn't know Sakuno at all.

"F-For real?" The same classmate said. "You don't know her and the two of you acted so sweet?" She pointed at Sakuno as she asked the teenager.

"What? Onigiri-chan's Onigiri-chan. I don't know Sakuno. What's that? Is it delicious?"

Sakuno sighed. She was so tense that time. She didn't have any idea that Kintaro doesn't know her name at all! But at least he knows her as Onigiri-chan that is. "Mo… Tooyama-kun…"

"So… Do you like Onigiri-chan?" Tomo suddenly appeared and asked Kintaro with a teasing smile. Sakuno saw it and became nervous again. That day won't be a normal one for Sakuno, and she was sure of it.

"Yup! I like her bentou a lot!" Kintaro said as he smiled widely at Sakuno's classmates. Almost all of the students who heard Kintaro's sudden confession became amazed by the rookie's sincerity. "Ah! Practice! I need to go! Thank you everyone, have a nice day!" He stood up and quickly left the room leaving no explanations for his words.

Sakuno was totally tinted red. She could feel her cheeks grow hot as it blushes. "D-Don't leave a misunderstanding! Tooyama-kun!" Without thinking, she too left the room.

"Aw~ Sakuno-chan's having love issues! How cute!"

"But I thought she likes Echizen-kun? What now?"

"Who knows? Maybe things might just change for Sakuno." Tomo answered her classmates as she returns to her seat. "Really… I wonder what'll happen. Kyaa~ I'm so excited!"

"M-Mo! Kintaro-kun is really full of surprises… W-What if my classmates misunderstand? Oh no…" Sakuno thought as she ran through the hallway as she continued to look for Kintaro. When she reached the cafeteria, she found her target.

"A-Ah… There he is… K-Kintaro-ku-" She stopped midway. She didn't just called Kintaro by his first name didn't she? She decided to correct her call on Kintaro but to her surprise, Kintaro already heard her call him by his name.

"You called me Onigiri-chan?"

"W-Well… U-Um yes… Pl-please don't say words that would make others misunderstand… and um …" Sakuno was at loss for words, she was embarrassed, but Kintaro smiled nonetheless.

"But it's true Onigiri-chan I like your bentou! See yah!" With that, Kintaro just left Sakuno blushing.

* * *

><p>The next day came, and Sakuno was overflowing with joy. Ryoma will teach her tennis today and the both of them are alone. She was satisfied with that. But lingering thoughts of Kintaro were popping in her head at sometimes and she would shake her head. And to make sure that she's ready, Sakuno practiced first thing in the morning. She didn't want her practice session with Ryoma be ruined by her bad tennis. And it's not the only thing that she's worried about, she also encountered a very grave problem, and that was choosing an attire to wear. Well she was bothered whether Ryoma would notice her attire when he always gives a frank comment about her appearance.<p>

After a few hours, Sakuno decided to wear a pink shirt and white shorts that would reach above her knees. She decided to use her usual hair arrangement even though Ryoma said that she needs a haircut. She didn't get a haircut because she already like her hairstyle and she wouldn't change it even though it was already Ryoma who asked her to cut it.

"This is it…" Sakuno said to herself. She was already at the front of their gate but she couldn't muster her courage to get out of their house. She was being too nervous. She didn't want to look stupid in front of Ryoma. Was her daily practice enough or was her attire too flashy or not? All worries were piling up inside Sakuno's mind and it surely is making her nervous. Just then she shook her head and took a deep breath. She's ready for this. She MUST be ready for this. This'll be a once in a lifetime chance to be with Ryoma-kun, and she won't waste it just because of her nervousness problems. "Fight-o!"

She arrived early. To be exact, a little bit TOO early. No one's at the court yet. Not even a single person and Sakuno's all alone. She sighed, so much for being nervous made her do things like that. She took her racket, stared at it and sighed again. "Maybe I should practice a little before Ryoma-kun comes. Right, then we won't need to worry about warm-ups."

_By coincidence, I discovered a rather clumsy fellow on a sunny Sunday.  
>Is she looking at the ball?<br>Her grip is weird…_

Sakuno didn't know. Someone was already watching her, silently and carefully observing her movements.

_Knees are too straight  
>Elbow too bend.<br>Hair length is too long  
>Butt is too weird.<em>

Sakuno's heart nearly stopped. She knew that voice and she was sure it was an advice that she heard. And most of all, it wasn't Shiraishi who told her the comment. She swallowed hard, there's no mistaking it… it's Ryoma who spoke.

_Aaaa… Ryoma saw me! How embarrassing!  
>Mada Mada Dane.<em>

"R-Ryoma-kun! Y-You surprised me!" Said Sakuno but it seems like Ryoma ignored her by tying his shoes. Sakuno pouted knowing that she was ignored and continued to practice. "Geez.." She whispered.

As Sakuno continues to practice, Ryoma was watching her. He might not know it but Sakuno was being conscious of herself because she knew that Ryoma was watching. She sometimes lose concentration and lose her rally and she'll blush because of it.

"Hey… did you warm up?" Ryoma suddenly asked making Sakuno stop. She thought for a while and then nodded. "Not sure are you?" Ryoma slowly stood up and went near Sakuno. "Stretch for a bit."

Sakuno blushed and nodded slightly. She began to do some warm ups while Ryoma was watching her. When she thought that she had enough stretch ups, Sakuno stopped. She noticed that the moment she stopped, Ryoma went closer to her. He was already at her back and she had no clue why. "U-Um R-Ryoma-kun… W-Why are you t-there?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you fix that posture of yours since you haven't change even though I already told you what to fix."

Sakuno blushed again. She started to wonder on how many times she blushed that day. "H-How rude. Sorry to disappoint y-" She couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know what to do and she became stiff.

Ryoma, RYOMA was holding her wrist from behind her.

"What's wrong with you? That's not how you swing your racket. Relax a bit more."

"R-Relax? H-How the heck am I gonna relax with t-this?" Sakuno thought and noticed that her face became hot. Sakuno thanked the heavens that Ryoma was at her back. She didn't want him to see her at that state. She was blushing and blushing and blushing. "I-I just can't do it!" She thought and swung her racket with a little force.

"Ah that's it." Ryoma said without even changing his expression. But to Sakuno it was a good thing. It was the first time for Ryoma to say that she's right. She was extremely happy.

"R-Really? I-I'm glad! Please let me do it again!" Sakuno said startling Ryoma. "I-I want to learn more!" Ryoma was surprised at first but his look changed into a smile. He nodded and released Sakuno's wrist and took some steps backward. Seeing what Ryoma did somehow disappointed Sakuno. "W-Wait! W-Why am I disappointed? G-Geez." She continued to practice her swings and then soon to practice it with a ball. She was doing her rallies fine and she was overflowing with joy. She hit the ball, once, twice then thrice.

"Ah, that's a nice shot." She heard Ryoma and she became stiff again making her miss the ball. "Forget it." Ryoma sighed.

Sakuno sighed, when something good happens, she always fail after some time doesn't she? She asked herself on why does things like those happens to her. It's embarrassing especially when Ryoma was watching her.

"Try again, you're improving." Ryoma smiled and that completed Sakuno's day.

"R-Really? A-Are you sure?" Sakuno's day couldn't go any better. She didn't want it to stop and she made a mental note to mark this day to her calendar. She promised that she would never _ever _forget this day. "I-I'm so happy. T-Thank you R-Ryoma-kun." She smiled and practiced more.

The both of them continued to practice and Ryoma would sometimes play with her just to make sure that her posture is right. Sakuno would be nervous at first but then she began to enjoy. Ryoma was one of the reasons on why she wanted to learn tennis and now he even gave her reasons to enjoy it. She was thankful and she had no idea that a sport could be so fun to play. Time passed slowly yet it felt as if it's fast. Sakuno was already contended though, that day was perfect for her. And as time passes, it was already time to go home. She was arranging her things at the bench nearby when Ryoma approached her. He sat beside her and suddenly held a ponta.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She was confused, is he giving it to her? She wondered.

"Good work." Was the only thing Ryoma said and stood up to walk away. Sakuno stared at him, then to the ponta then back to him.

She stood up and shouted his name. "R-Ryoma-kun!" Hearing his name, Ryoma came to a halt. "T-Thank you very much for this day!" Sakuno bowed and stayed that way. She heard Ryoma made a "heh" sound so she looked up to see him and to his surprise, Ryoma was wearing his usual smile. Seeing him smile, Sakuno cheered more and went to follow Ryoma who was walking home.

"Hey Ryoma-kun. C-Can we do this again n-next time?"

"Sure…"

"Oh, can I invite T-Tomo-chan too?"

"Nope."

"Huh? W-Why?"

"Well_… Because this is just between you and me."_

_Next chapter: Flying Cherry_

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay, at last it's done! Well, I have a good news! It's almost vacation and I'm thanking God that I survived the semester! It was hell but I managed to survive! So to bring that aside, my plans are starting to rot so I'll update as fast as I can so it won't be wasted! And sorry for the reviews that I haven't replied since I was so busy DD:<strong>

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading.. Especially Mistress Hydrangea who made me really happy :))**

**Oh and Sakuno who's an anonymous reviewer ~ I can't reply so I'm posting it here ~ ;3**

**Well then laters ~**

**Kin-chan's hug for reviewers ~ xD**


	7. Flying Cherry

**Yaay! Chapter 7! Well, this is also based on a Prince of Tennis song entitled Flying Cherry. Well, it's not that really based since I have no translation of the song. It's just that I can see the scenes while listening to this song. Well enough chat :D**

**Oh and additional, let's just assume that the singer of the song isn't really Sakuno in this story kay ? :3**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Flying Cherry<span>

_She opened her eyes, and there was nothing. Everything is just plain black. She tried to look around and found out that she can't move her body. She tried to shout yet no words came out from her mouth. She was beginning to get scared and confused._

_Where is she?_

_Why is she there?_

_Will she be safe?_

_Will someone save her?_

_She wanted to leave but she can't. She cried. She shouted for help but no one could hear her. How will she be saved? And who will save her? Was there a person who can find her without even hearing her voice?_

_She closed her eyes, waited for her end, waiting to give up. But then a warm light came to her gently._

"_Sakuno."_

"_Who… is … that?"_

* * *

><p>Then Sakuno opened her eyes. She was at her room. "D-Dream?" She sat up her bed and rubbed her eyes gently. She quickly forgot the fear that was creeping into her the time she heard a voice call her name. She wasn't sure who it was so she just took the weird dream for granted. Who knows it might just be a weird and random one. She checked the time and knew that it was still too early for school but she decided to prepare her things. But for unknown reasons, she just turned her music player on. A song just started playing and Sakuno liked it.<p>

_Kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo  
>Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu<br>Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga  
>Makeru mono ka to momoiro ni somaru<br>Ame ga futte mo sou kaze ga fuite mo  
>Chiisana hana wa mada<br>Kawarazu matteiru boku o matteiru_

Sakuno was listening to this song a few weeks ago; a week after Shitenhouji came to their school to be exact. She didn't know why but the song just calms her. Sakuno thought that maybe it was the tune and rhythm of the song that just calms her. It has a relaxing tone after all. And she also thought that the singer's voice is just cute. She hummed the sing as she does her hair in front of the mirror and still continues to hum it while walking to her school.

She was smiling, yesterday was a great day. Ryoma was with her and he was acting closer to her. Although Sakuno thought that it was weird for Ryoma to act that way to her, she still thinks of it as a good thing. Well, from the start, it was her desire to be close with Ryoma. And to think that he said, he _willingly said _that their training was just between the two of them, Sakuno thought for a few moments that it was just a dream. But then reality would slap her that it was the real thing.

"Ah! Good morning…. S… Onigiri-chan!"

Sakuno heard someone call her and she was sure on who the person was. Of course only one person calls her that way. "A-Ah. Good morning Tooyama-kun." Sakuno smiled and for some reason she saw Kintaro stiffen a bit. It was just like he had chills suddenly. "U-Um are you alright?"

"A-Ah! Y-Yeah! By the way let's go Onigiri-chan!" Kintaro suddenly said and pulled Sakuno's hand. Sakuno blushed but her blush suddenly went forgotten the time she realized that Kintaro's hand is shaking.

"T-Tooyama-kun? Are you really alright? You're shaking."

Sakuno was sure that Kintaro gasped the time he heard her voice. And suddenly, Kintaro just shouted and ran away from Sakuno without even looking back.

"E-Eh? Tooyama-k-kun?" Sakuno could only watch as Kintaro's figure slowly gets away from her eyesight. Then the same song played inside her head again.

_Kotoshi ga hayazaki na no wa kimi no sei da yo  
>Kouende ichiban chiisana sakura no ki yo<em>

"D-Did I do something w-wrong?" Sakuno asked herself still dazed by Kintaro's action. A few seconds later, a figure appeared behind her and answered her question.

"You were cheating on him Onigiri-chan. We saw you yesterday with Echizen-kun." It was Shiraishi. He was smiling at Sakuno and that made her blush.

"W-Well yesterday we- Ah! I-I'm not che-cheating o-on him! A-And it's n-not like w-we're uhhh…" Sakuno panicked and blushed harder the time she realized that she looked like an idiot saying random things. But she was surprised to see Shiraishi laugh at her.

"Ah ecstasy. You're too cute after all. I want to tease you more." Shiraishi said and patted Sakuno's head.

"P-Please refrain from doing so." Sakuno nervously laughed at Shiraishi. Hearing her response, Shiraishi just laughed more and continued to walk to school for morning practice.

"Really, you just always surprise me. Ecstasy."

"Huh. E-Everyone's kinda acting different these days. Especially Ryoma-kun." Sakuno just said and started to walk with Kintaro's senpai. Well, the song was still playing inside her head and is repeating over and over again. "Ugh. So this is the Last Song Syndrome." She thought and went to school while humming the same song.

_Haya sugiru ka na? Sou omotta keredo  
>Kigatsukeba sakura no naka<br>Ichiban saki no ano ko wa doko ka na?  
>Tonari no ookina ki ni kiite miyou<em>

* * *

><p>"Neh Shiraishi." Kintaro suddenly called Shiraishi at the middle of practice. Everyone at Shitenhouji was curious so they decided to listen. "When you like two things… What will you choose?" He asked, with curiosity in his eyes.<p>

Everyone was shocked to hear what the freshman was saying in front of them. Could Kintaro be confused to his feelings for Sakuno and Ryoma? They weren't sure but the thing they were sure was that Kintaro is being confused with his feelings.

"Why this is new Kin-chan. Well if it's me I'll choose the thing I like better. What's the matter?" Shiraishi answered and asked their rookie. Well, it was a first from Kintaro so he decided to ask.

"Well… I was just confused on which should I do first! Will I read a manga or will I eat first!" He smiled making his senpai fall from disappointment. Shiraishi just smiled and patted Kintaro's head. Kintaro's surely gonna find his answer.

"Well, you should just decide on what you like better don't you?"

"Yep! Thanks Shiraishi!"

With that, the team continued to practice. Little did they know, a certain Seigaku player was listening at their conversation too. He sighed, things will just be complicated, that's what he thought, well, at least after Kintaro realizes his true feelings.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakuno!" Tomo suddenly hugged her best friend from behind to surprise her but on the contrary, she was the one who was surprised. Sakuno wasn't surprised at her sudden hug because she just looked troubled. "What's the matter?"<p>

Sakuno hugged Tomo and that was another surprise from Sakuno. She looked nauseous so Tomo panicked. "H-Hey Sakuno are you alright?" She asked a little louder to show signs of concern. Sakuno just shook her head and held Tomo's shoulder. "S-Sakuno you're scaring me! What's wrong!"

"L-Last…"

"Last?"

"T-Tomo-chan… The song is stuck in my head. Please take it off! I-It gives me a headache." Sakuno said.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that! Don't worry! I know the best solution for that!" Tomo said with a confident smile. She rummaged her bag. Sakuno was sure that she heard Tomo mumble 'where is it I know I put it here' lines but she decided to ignore it and smiled. Tomo was always like that but it was one of her good and cute points. Well, that's from Sakuno's perspective. After a few minutes of searching for the thing Tomo wants. She smiled wider and showed Sakuno an mp3 player.

"Of course the answer to Last Song Syndrome is another song to listen too!" She turned the player on and connected the ear plugs into Sakuno's ears and soon played a song. Sakuno smiled, the song was nice and she would laugh. These are the kinds of songs Tomo would surely like. It was a happy song.

"Keep that with you until you forget about the song okay? That'll help you!" Tomo said with a confident smile. That smile made Sakuno smile too and she thanked Tomo for her help.

As soon as Sakuno and Tomo went to their classroom, they saw a red haired young boy.

"Ah! Onigiri-chan!"

"T-Tooyama-kun what are you doing here?" Sakuno went inside the room and went to Kintaro's direction. She saw Kintaro smile and took his racket to show it to Sakuno.

"You see, I want to have a match with Koshimae but I don't know where to find him! Do you know where?" He asked excitedly and that made Sakuno smile. Seeing her smile, Kintaro stiffened a bit again.

"Hmmm… Ryoma-kun huh? Oh… He might be at the rooftop." Sakuno said to Kintaro and expected that Kintaro would rush to the rooftop immediately but to her surprise, he didn't.

"You call him by his first name… it's unfair." He said somewhat sad and that just made Sakuno feel guilty.

"Oh, he's being jealous Sakuno~! How cute!" Tomo said and hit Sakuno gently with her elbow. That made Sakuno blush of course.

"Well it's alright! I still like your bentou Onigiri-chan!" Then he smiled at Sakuno.

"Oh! I remembered, I made extra rice balls, do you want some?" Sakuno happily asked Kintaro and it totally made him happy.

"YEAH! YOU'RE RICEBALLS ARE THE BEST! THEY'RE LEGENDARY!" Kintaro shouted and took some from Sakuno. The time he took a bite of it, Kintaro just shouted and went out of the room to go straight to the rooftop. "I KNEW IT! THEY'RE THE BEEEEEEEST!" He shouted while running.

"He must've really liked your cooking Sakuno. Must be nice huh?" Tomo teased Sakuno and again, that made her blush.

"Mo, you're teasing me again Tomo-chan."

Classes ended so Sakuno and Tomo decided to watch the male tennis club's practice again. It's almost a daily routine too. And they're going to cheer for Ryoma as usual.

"Wow, another race huh? And most assuredly, the punishment will be…" Tomo couldn't finish her statement when she felt a presence behind her. She gulped. She knew who the person was and she knew what that person was holding. "W-Wait senpai, before you ask, I'm gonna pass on that." Then she turned and confirmed that the person was Inui. He was holding a pitcher of a rather drink that scares not only Seigaku but also other teams in their district too.

"Huh? Isn't Fuji-senpai somehow doing his best than usual?" Sakuno asked and noticed that her grandmother went near them.

"I think he didn't want to drink that Aozu again." Ryuuzaki said. Hearing what the coach said, Sakuno and Tomo couldn't get scarier.

"The fearful drink it is!" Tomo said shaking with Sakuno.

Putting that aside, Sakuno concentrated on the race and found out that Kintaro and Ryoma were the current first placers. She looked at them both and hoped that the winner will be… Then she realized; she didn't know who she should cheer.

"W-Wait, I should cheer on R-Ryoma-kun shouldn't I? W-Wait… maybe Tooyama-kun too… Oh I should just cheer for the both of them… right?"

Then after a few shouts and turns, it turned out draw, since no one wanted to drink the juice no matter what. Kintaro on the other side just didn't want to lose to Ryoma on a race so he did his best.

It was time to go home and the players were already going home together. Sakuno was there because she was waiting for Tomo who took her things but she greeted everyone who came into her way. Then unexpectedly, she found Ryoma coming to her direction.

"A-Ah… Ryoma-kun… G-Good work for today." She said and blushed. To her surprise, Ryoma just smiled and replied a simple 'yeah.'

"Sakuno let's go?" Tomo said and they went to leave the school. Just when they were about to leave the gate, Tomo suddenly shouted. "Ah! I forgot my notebook! You should go ahead, I'll be late. Bye Sakuno!" Then she just ran back to the school leaving Sakuno.

Sakuno, having no choice just sighed and decided to do what her friend suggested. She went home by herself. She was walking on her way to see a candy shop. She stopped for a moment, and then decided to buy herself a treat. But as soon as she entered the shop, she saw Kintaro running over the place. He was wearing his usual smile and that made Sakuno relieved for no reason. After watching the young boy for a few minutes, she decided to step in and call him.

"Tooyama-kun you like sweets to?"

"AH! ONIGIRI-CHAN! YEAH! I LIKE SWEETS LIKE YOUR BENTOU!" He said excitedly with gleaming eyes.

"I-I see. Are you going to buy some?" Sakuno asked as she took the sweet that she wanted to buy. Then she saw Kintaro frown. "W-What's wrong?"

"Well… I don't have money." He said while blushing, he was probably embarrassed by what he said. Sakuno smiled at Kintaro's cuteness and went to the storekeeper to pay.

"Oh… Here, do you want some?" Sakuno offered some to Kintaro and expectedly, Kintaro accepted it happily. But then unexpectedly, Kintaro hugged her. "T-Tooyama-"

"AH! I found something amazing! I'll show it to you Onigiri-chan!" Then Kintaro pulled Sakuno out of the store. After running through a few streets, Sakuno found herself alone with Kintaro on a little playground.

"A-A playground? Was there a playground here before?" Sakuno thought as Kintaro pulled her gently. She then realized that it was like a date again. She blushed then Kintaro assisted her to sit on a swing.

Sakuno smiled, it was a while since the last time she rode on a swing and boy it sure felt nostalgic. But then she realized that Kintaro was pushing the swing rather faster.

"U-Um Tooyama-kun… You're going too fa-"

"Let's fly!" Kintaro pushed the swing with too much energy then he placed both his feet at the backside of the swing so the both of them could ride the swing at the same time.

"AH! I-It's too high K-Kintaro-k-k-kun!" Sakuno gasped, she just called Kintaro by his first name but that wasn't the main reason for her gasp. After saying his name, Kintaro just fell on the ground as if he was a doll that fell from the swing. No resistance at all. "A-Are you a-alright Tooyama-"

"Sakuno…"

Everything stopped for Sakuno. It's as if the whole world stopped revolving, and if possible her heart could stop too. It was the first time someone called her by her first name. Her heart almost stopped beating the time she heard Kintaro call her by her first name.

"W-Wait this isn't the first time I'm being called by my name b-but… " She blushed. "W-Why does m-my heart…" The both of them stared at each other and both of them are blushing.

It was totally silent but then Kintaro suddenly smiled his usual smile. "It suits you!" Sakuno's eyes widen, the song just came back into her head.

_Just waiting for me, just waiting for you, it's everything._

"I'll wait for you to call me by my name… then I'll call you by yours too!" Kintaro said and stood up in front of Sakuno. "It's a deal okay!" Then he happily ran around the playground like a kid. Sakuno watched him for a moment, and then smiled.

"Kintaro-kun…"

"I've decided!" Kintaro suddenly said kinda alarming Sakuno. "I like Sakuno-chan more than her bentou! I like you Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno was caught off guard. She blushed again, but then came into realization.

"_It was the same voice who called me… in my dream." _

She thought and hummed the song that was still playing in her head.

_miwake wa tsukanai keredo kimi o matteiru yo  
>Flying Cherry<br>Flying Cherry_

Next Chapter: 50-50

* * *

><p><strong>And so I noticed that the characters are slowly becoming OOC... I'm sorry DD: <strong>**But hey I liked this chapter~ I hope you liked it too x3**

**Yaaaay more love for RyoSakuKin xD**

**Koharu's wig for the reviewers ~ xD**


	8. 50 50

**Yaaaay Chapter 8! :DD Another chapter that's based on a Prince of Tennis song entitled 50-50 sang by Ryoma and Kintaro themselves. **

**Please enjoy ~******

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: 50-50<span>

Sakuno was walking to her school early in the morning smiling. She didn't know why but she felt lighter the time she woke up. Maybe she just had a good night sleep or maybe it had to do with what happened the day before.

_The day before…_

She blushed; well what happened to her was really worth blushing. Kintaro just called her by her first name and for some reason; her heart couldn't just stop beating so fast. It was the reason on why she also couldn't think straight last night. Then she remembered again how Kintaro called her name. Then again her heart would beat faster than usual and she would always wonder why.

Then suddenly her eyes were covered by a pair of hands making her lose her sense of sight. She wondered who it was but then the person behind her spoke. "Guess who?"

Sakuno thanked that the person was behind her so he couldn't see her face which was blushing. She stuttered for a moment thinking what she would say.

"T-Tooya-"

"Bubu! Wrong!"

She knew what the person meant, he wanted her to call him in another way and that probably made her blush more.

"K-K-Kintaro-kun?"

The time Kintaro heard his name, he released Sakuno and went to her front to see her face but to his surprise, Sakuno looked away and covered her face.

"Huh? What's wrong Sakuno-chan?"

If possible, Sakuno thought, her blush would deepen more if she hears another word from Kintaro. She covered her face more. She was rather acting weird with Kintaro ever since yesterday. And she definitely doesn't want him to see her that way. Her face would probably look like a tomato.

"N-Nothing… I'm fine… L-Let's go! Y-Y-You'll be late for morning practice!" Sakuno said and ran from Kintaro and obviously, Kintaro would follow. Unknown for the both of them, some Seigaku regulars saw the scene.

"Oh~ some scene there early in the morning huh? Geez Echizen is gonna lose at this rate." It was Ryoma's closest senpai, Momo. He was actually interested on the things happening around the team's ochibi and he decided to help him. Although he was sure that the said ochibi wouldn't even accept his help or even admit what his situation is. But Momo decided to sit by Ryoma's back and if ever his kouhai would need him, he'll be there. But for now, he's still stuck at the backstage watching on how the events on the center stage would unfold.

"Morning Momo… Oh, is that Ryuuzaki-chan? Ara, she's with Tooyama oh no Ochibi will lose if this continues!" After Momo, Kikumaru saw the scene and seemed to be in sync of what Momo was thinking. Though, this senpai really wants to help the ochibi without him asking for help. Though, he knew that once he interrupts, Ryoma wouldn't like it so he's waiting for the perfect chance. Well, another actor in the backstage.

Unknown to Momo and Kikumaru, someone heard them and also saw the scene. He was wearing the usual look in his face but for some reason, he just couldn't walk or greet his senpai. He decided to walk alone at a corner alone. Ryoma just knew that if he showed up or greeted even just one senpai, they would definitely make a fuss about it.

"Geez… Mada mada dane."

* * *

><p>It was practice when coach Ryuuzaki gathered the Shitenhouji and Seigaku regular players. She then announced that the teams would have their own practice for a while. Everyone was quite surprised but then they quickly adjusted and started to practice. Seigaku players gathered at the first and second courts while Shitenhouji went at the third and fourth.<p>

"Aww… I wanna have a match with Koshimae!" Kintaro said but Shiraishi pulled him to their court. "Ne Shiraishi…Why can't I play a match with Koshimae?" Kintaro asked making his captain smile.

"Well, maybe because we the both of you can't share the spotlight at the same time?"

"I don't get it!"

"Well… You'll do when the time comes."

"AH! IT'S SO UNFAIR! SHIRAISHI!" Kintaro continued to ask Shiraishi but his captain remained silent after their conversation.

_In order for this scenario to play out like it should,  
>Fate must separate the two of us<em>

"Hey, why do you think we were separated from the Shitenhouji players?" Kikumaru asked Oishi who was nearby. But to his disappointment, Oishi just shook his head signing that he doesn't know too.

Ryoma was silently practicing but he would sometimes take a glance at the court where Kintaro was. Shitenhouji's rookie was surely happy and he somehow knows why. But then Ryoma would sigh and ask himself why he was thinking about him. Then another sigh and again, resume his practice. He was getting irritated because he keeps on repeating the same thing over and over again. But then the cycle was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Eh? Why are they practicing separately? It feels kinda lonely."

"W-Well, let's just cheer them on Tomo-chan." It was Seigaku's usual cheerleaders, Tomo and Sakuno. They were wondering on why the teams are practicing separately. But then a question hit Tomo.

"So how can we cheer the both of them Sakuno? They're too far apart. And another thing…" Before finishing her sentence, Tomo released a teasing smile. "Who will you cheer on, Ryoma-sama or Tooyama?"

Sakuno blushed; she just knew what her best friend meant. Well she thought for a while and decided that she should just cheer her own team which is Seigaku. "Maybe S-Seigaku? I-I'm sure K-Kintaro-kun would understand i-if I cheer on the usual tea-"

"WAIT A MINUTE! Kintaro-kun? _Kintaro-kun?_ Am I just hearing things or you really are on first name basis with Tooyama! I don't know about this Sakuno!"

"W-Well, i-it s-started yesterday and u-um…"

"Yesterday? Yesterday! So you already like him!" Tomo asked with a loud voice not knowing that everyone heard her. Without both the girls noticing that almost everyone's attention were on them, Sakuno blushed and answered.

"W-What a-are y-you s-saying! I-it's just that… Mo! I-I'm confused and you're making me more confused T-Tomo-chan…"

"Ara? You're confused on what Onigiri-chan?" Sakuno's heart almost jumped the time she heard another person's voice. She assumed someone heard their conversation. And what's worse, it was Shiraishi who was always teasing her about Kintaro.

"S-S-S-Shiraishi-san! I-It's nothing!" Sakuno said and panicked but then, Shiraishi's smile widened and it sure made Sakuno more nervous. Every time she sees Shiraishi smile; it's either a tease or worse a mind reading ability.

"Onigiri-chan's not a good liar I see. That's cute Onigiri-chan… It makes me want to kiss you." Sakuno blushed and it wasn't only her; Tomo did too.

Sakuno couldn't speak not because she was panicking, she couldn't speak because she was too shocked to see a hand covered her lips. It was another shocking event for Sakuno. Guess what, Ryoma was covering her hand and was looking at Shiraishi in a kinda bad way.

"Stop making scenes in the middle of practice." Ryoma said looking at Shiraishi.

Shiraishi whistled and released his usual 'ecstasy' line and took few steps backwards. "Whoops, I think I stepped on a landmine." He thought but then his thoughts were disrupted when a ball hit his back. "Ow!"

"Hey! You can't kiss Sakuno-chan Shiraishi!" It was Kintaro.

Ryoma stared at Kintaro the time he heard Kintaro said Sakuno's name and it was noticed by the regulars of both teams. Now all of the regulars know why they needed to practice separately, and it was because of the tension that might build up between their rookies.

"Hey what are you guys doing piling up there! Didn't I tell you to practice separately! Get back to practice and stop making a ruckus!" Coach Ryuuzaki shouted and alarmed the students. After shouting at the members, the coach glared at Sakuno and Tomo who were the center of attraction.

"S-Sorry for making a ruckus we'll leave immediately!" Sakuno said and left the court with Tomo after bowing at the said coach.

Ryuuzaki sighed and shouted again. "Well? Get back to practice!"

"Hai!"

Kintaro, seeing Sakuno leave, felt disappointed. He wouldn't want Sakuno leave. "Aw… I don't want Sakuno-chan to leave." He frowned and turned to his court but before he could even walk away, someone spoke to him.

"You act too close to her. You're being irritating." It was Ryoma.

Again, the court where the rookies were had a tense aura.

"This is bad, I think Echizen snapped." Momo thought and decided to stop his kouhai, but before he could do it, someone already replied to Ryoma.

"Hey, I don't like what you told me Koshimae. I know you're strong but I don't want you to order me like I'm inferior to you." It was Kintaro.

_That feeling, like being in the presence of a goddess, is everywhere  
>Like I'm inferior, I feel mocked just a little<em>

"W-Well! If it isn't a nice day to practice right Kin-chan? Let's go! You want to have a match with me?" Shiraishi said to calm their rookie who was somehow pissed because of what Ryoma said and fortunately, it worked.

"Really! Okay! Come on Shiraishi!" Kintaro said and excitedly left Ryoma. Shiraishi left with a small bow to the Seigaku members and went to the court where Kintaro ran.

"Whew. That was a heavy aura for sure~ Hey ochibi don't you go snapping in front of other people." Kikumaru said to Ryoma but to his surprise, Ryoma ignored him.

"I didn't snap senpai, I just told him the truth." With that said Ryoma went out of the court.

"E-Echizen? Where are you going? Practice is not yet over." Oishi tried to stop Echizen from walking away but it failed.

"Just gonna get some drink." Was all Ryoma could reply. His senpai were sure that he wasn't cool at all. He needed to drink to cool himself.

"That was dangerous." Momo said and returned to practice with Kaidoh still worried.

* * *

><p>It was time to go home and the regulars of both teams were being careful on letting their rookies meet for the meantime, they wouldn't want another tense atmosphere.<p>

But it was too late. The rookies of Seigaku and Shitenhouji just met at a court.

"Koshimae! Let's have a match! You're strong right!" Kintaro said brimming with excitement as if he forgot the tension between him and Ryoma earlier.

Ryoma smiled, and replied a simple no. He was back at his original self, cool but cocky and the regulars were relieved that the tension was already gone. After seeing the scene, they all decided to go home and leave the rookies have their usual times. Or so they thought.

"EH! Why do you always say no to me! Do you hate me Koshimae?" Kintaro shouted and was surprised when Ryoma hit a sharp serve beside Kintaro's right foot.

"You ask me why?" Ryoma said and smiled. He raised his racket and pointed it towards Kintaro who was past the net that was separating the both of them.

"_Because I don't want to lose to you."_

Kintaro smiled and pointed his racket towards Ryoma too. He felt something inside him heating up. As if a fire was ignited inside him making him tremble with excitement.

"Well I won't lose to you too Koshimae._ Both in tennis and Sakuno-chan."_

Ryoma smiled, turned around, put his racket above his shoulder.

"Then, that make you my rival. We'll see about that, don't go losing on me."

"Bring it on! I swear I'll defeat you! I can't lose to anyone but you!"

_Right here, all I notice is my spirit heating up  
>Now the two of us meet in this glistening time<br>Each of us feels that, in the end,  
>We cannot share in defeat, so we call one another "rival"<em>

It was a declaration, a call, a premonition of a storm between to great people with their spirits heating up as they found themselves a person who they call a rival; a person to whom who they can't lose and a person for challenges to face.

"Ahn… Ecstasy. Well then, what's gonna happen next? I'm too interested in this." Unknown to them, Shiraishi and another captain heard the conversation.

"I believe that this is the best for them. They can't go to the top unless they fight each other after all. I just hope they won't let their guards down." It was Tezuka.

"Ah~ don't be too uptight Tezuka. Let's just enjoy watching them as their captains no? Ecstasy."

_Next chapter: And Then Hyotei Comes Along…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay it was done at last, I hoped you like it since things are heating up between Ryoma and Kintaro. I really didn't know what to do with this chapter so I'm not really confident with this chapter but I really hope you like it~.<strong>

**And, I can only update about two chapters a month since I've been encountering writer's block D: sorry**

**And another thing! I think I'm getting the idea on who will be the winner in the end so stay tuned! :DD**

**Thank you for reading~heart!**

**Kaidoh's bandana for reviewers xD**


	9. And Then Hyoutei Comes Along

**Yaaaay Chapter 9! Honestly… I'm nervous with this chapter … I mean Hyoutei is just so cool and awesome and cool and awesome and COOL that's why I'm scared that I might mess up! But I did my best…**

**And so um… can I make it December in this story? I really don't know the timeline in the anime so I made it December for the later chapters and for the dates' sake xD**

**Hope you like it :))**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: And Then Hyoutei Comes Along…<span>

Sakuno woke up and the first thing that she felt was chills. She felt cold, and she thought that it's already winter season. Snow might just come anytime and her birthday is next month!

Then she also remembered that before her birthday, comes Ryoma's birthday and Christmas the day after.

"Huh… I wonder what I can give to him…" She thought and prepared her things as she went ahead to school.

"Ah! Morning Sakuno!" Tomo greeted Sakuno along the way to school.

"Ah good morning Tomo-cha- achoo!" Before Sakuno could finish her sentence, she sneezed because a sudden gust of wind came to their direction. "M-Morning."

"It sure is getting cold these days, and I can feel it! Christmas is coming~ ah the romantic Christmas Eve!" Tomo said as she swayed as if she's dancing. Sakuno saw that her friend was enjoying and it was obvious that Tomo likes Christmas.

"Y-You sure like Christmas Tomo-chan…" Sakuno smiled but her friend gave her a sad look. And she also faked a cry. This surprised Sakuno of course. "U-Um… Why are you sad?"

"Well, well you sure do look happy. I'm jealous because you can have Tooyama and Ryoma-sama with you on Christmas Eve! Oh my poor heart! I'll spend my Christmas all alone."

Sakuno blushed at what her friend told her and replied. "W-W-What are you saying T-Tomo-chan! I'm n-not going to spend Christmas with R-Ryoma-kun or Kintaro-kun. I want to spend it with you or my f-family of course." She said embarrassed. Well, of course she would be happy if Ryoma would spend Christmas with her but that would be so embarrassing and she probably would just blush the whole event if that were to happen.

Tomo hugged her friend. "Ah~ Sakuno I love you! But really, it's getting cold. Don't you have sweaters?" Tomo asked since Sakuno is just wearing her usual uniform.

"W-Well, I washed them yesterday but then it wasn't dry this morning so I didn't bring it with me." Sakuno said as they continue. "But I'm sure it would be ready for tomorrow."

"Ah… I just hope you won't get cold with that." Tomo said worried making Sakuno smile. She was happy that Tomo was worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaargh! It's so cold!" Kintaro shouted as he takes a break from continuous practice. It was cold and they have to practice at the court with their usual tennis uniform. It was too light for him.<p>

"Ah~ Kin-chan do you want me to warm you up? I can hug you." Koharu approached Kintaro from behind and that gave chills to the freshman.

"No thanks!"

"Aww… How cold Kin-chan! Oh! I get it you want Onigiri-chan to hug you don't you?" Koharu said making Kintaro smile. He remembered Sakuno after all.

"Ah! I wanna see Sakuno-chan! I want to hug her!"

"Wow, he really is straightforward isn't he?" Momo said then took a glance at Ryoma who was practicing by himself at a corner. "Isn't he a bit worried? It's almost Christmas too." He thought.

"Ah Kin-chan is being energetic again today huh?" Shiraishi approached Koharu and Kintaro who were having a conversation.

"Ah! Kura-chii Kin-chan's missing Onigiri-chan~" Koharu said and connected his arms with Shiraishi's and Kaoru didn't left it unnoticed.

"Oi Koharu you're cheating on me again? You're hurting me!" Kaoru said and sulked at the corner of the court. "Christmas is near and I want to spend it with you!"

Hearing what Kaoru said, Koharu blushed and released Shiraishi and went to his side. Koharu approached Kaoru and hugged him from behind. It was already common to the Shitenhouji regulars but to the Seigaku players, it wasn't totally common. "Ah~ I'm sorry Kaoru! I won't cheat on you anymore!"

As the two continue their lovey-dovey time, Sakuno and Tomo arrived at the practice place. "Ah, they're energetic as always even though it's this cold. Cool!" Tomo shouted or rather released a fan girl scream. Sakuno, on the other hand, just released a smile at her best friend.

"Ah they're at it again huh?" Coach Ryuuzaki went beside the girls as she watches the players having their quality time. "Shitenhouji makes the court a lot livelier."

Hearing her grandmother's comment, Sakuno totally agreed. She nodded her head as she second emotion "Yup. It's fun being with them."

"Really Sakuno? Are you sure it's not just _Kintaro-kun?_" Tomo teased Sakuno and that obviously made her blush. "Ah look at your granddaughter coach! She's blushing!"

Coach Ryuuzaki laughed at Tomo's tease to Sakuno and she even went along with it. "Ara? You've taken interest to Tooyama? How cute my Sakuno."

"M-Mo! Stop teasing me Tomo-chan! A-And baa-chan too!" Sakuno hid her face with both hands to prevent other people see her red face.

And of course, Kintaro heard Sakuno's voice and looked for her. Upon seeing his target, Kintaro waved his hands and shouted her name really loud. "AH! THERE SHE IS! SAKUNO-CHAN! SAKUNO-CHAN!" He jumped up and down so that Sakuno could see him even though he's somewhat far from her.

Sakuno just waved her hand a little and smiled. It was a little thing for anybody but for Kintaro it's not. It totally made her day. "All right! I'm gonna practice! Koshimae let's have a match!"

Ryoma just stared at Kintaro and replied with a simple no. It was a normal day but then coach Ryuuzaki called for some freshmen who were practicing their swings. She assigned them to buy materials for the team.

Upon hearing the assignment, Sakuno decided to help. "U-Um… I can buy the things for them." She said and it surprised the members who were assigned.

"Really? Are you sure Sakuno?" Her grandma asked her and Sakuno nodded.

"Well I need to buy things too. And they're at the middle of practice. It's alright." Sakuno smiled making the freshmen who were assigned to buy the materials, thankful for her.

"Ah~ Onigiri-chan's kind too. I can accompany you." Shiraishi suddenly went to join the conversation. Kintaro's with him too.

"Ah, no it's alright Shiraishi-san. You're in the middle of practice too. I'll go now." Sakuno said and went ahead. But before she could even go away, Kintaro pulled her hand.

"Wait Sakuno-chan! Stay here okay? I'll be back!" Kintaro just stopped her for unknown reasons and Sakuno blushed. She just realized that Kintaro just touched her hand.

"Ecstasy. Onigiri-chan's blushing."

"S-Shiraishi-san's teasing me again!" Her blush deepened if possible.

After a few minutes, Kintaro came back bringing his jersey with him. And after showing the jersey to Sakuno, he gave it to her.

"It's cold outside Sakuno-chan! Wear this so it won't be cold anymore okay! See you later!" Kintaro said and came back to practice with Koishikawa. Shiraishi looked at Sakuno and was surprised to see her blush while smiling. He whistled and then looked at Ryoma who was nearby. He just saw Ryoma staring at Sakuno for a while then decided to return to practice.

"Ah! I-I should go now." Sakuno bowed and left. She told Tomo to just cheer and don't worry about her. Her best friend agreed too.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was already shopping for the materials she needed at a tennis materials store when she suddenly blushed. She just remembered that the jersey she was wearing was Kintaro's. It was the third time for her to be blushing but she shook her thoughts away. Well, she just can smell the jersey and it didn't smell bad, it also didn't smell of sweat. She just thought that Kintaro was taking care of that jersey because it was clean.<p>

"There, I got all of it." Sakuno said and went to the counter. She also decided to buy two tennis balls since she lost her ball from her last practice. Then an idea came to her mind, she needed to put markers to it like last time. After buying the balls, she took her pen and started to draw on it. She decided to draw Ryoma like last time because Ryoma asked to make that ball his. Then the next ball was drawn with Kintaro's usual smiling face. She nodded and went ahead only to mess up and drop the balls on the ground.

"Ah!" She quickly caught the ball with Kintaro's face but the ball with Ryoma was nowhere to be found. "M-Mo… Why do I always lose the ball w-with Ryoma-kun's drawing…? It might've rolled somewhere." Sakuno continued to search for the ball not knowing that someone already picked it up.

"Ahn… Just when we decided to stroll around, we find a Seigaku student wearing a Shitenhouji jersey and searching for a ball with Echizen's face."

Sakuno's head jolted up. She knew that voice. She slowly turned around to see eight figures of people staring at her. Gray hair, a mole under his right eye, and a tall man who's always behind him, there's no doubt that the person standing in front of her is Atobe Keigo. And of course, the seven other figures are the rest of the regulars of Hyoutei.

"She's frozen. It looks dumb." Gakuto said and sighed waving his hand in front of Sakuno's face. Boy, she's in trouble now.

"G-Gakuto-senpai t-that's rude!" Ootori said to his senpai and pulled him away from Sakuno.

Sakuno finally snapping out of it, saw the ball that Atobe was holding. "A-Ah… T-That ball." She said and Atobe stared at her.

"Ore-sama(If I recall correctly, this is how Atobe address himself. So instead of using "I" I'll use "Ore-sama" Please correct me if I'm wrong xD) will give it to you… if you tell ore-sama why you're wearing that jersey."

"U-Um… K-Kintaro I-I mean Tooyama-kun lend it to me." Sakuno answered and hoping that she will be safe but it was the opposite, her answer somehow interested the _king _of Hyoutei.

"Tooyama? He's dating you?"

"That twerp? Do you have any taste at all?" Gakuto asked shocked. "But then he's good huh? I heard he's almost equal with that Echizen brat." Gakuto said then another idea came to him. "So you broke up with Echizen because of him!"

"W-What! I-I-I'm not dating a-anyone of t-them! K-Kintaro-kun was just at the school b-because Shitenhouji i-is staying w-with Seigaku for a month n-now." Sakuno said and blushed after knowing that other people were thinking that she and Echizen were going out.

"She called him Kintaro." Oshitari said.

"She's embarrassed." Gakuto noticed.

"Yeah, blushing too." Shishido agreed.

"Usu." Said Kabaji.

Sakuno, if possible, blushed harder and covered her face. She just wanted to come back to her school but Atobe hasn't given her ball back yet. "U-Um… C-Can I have t-the ball b-back?"

"No. You will come with us." Atobe said while grinning. "Ore-sama hates it when Tezuka hides things from ore-sama."

"Ah! Atobe has a plan! Hahaha get ready Seigaku!" Gakuto said and grinned at Sakuno.

Atobe took his shiny cellphone and gave it to Kabaji. He then pointed it towards Sakuno who was beside Atobe.

"What's this picture taking? Let me join!" Gakuto said and went beside Sakuno. Everyone heard the word picture then they all assembled and pushed each other. Sakuno didn't know what was happening but before she knew it, she already has a picture with the Hyoutei Regulars.

Atobe snapped and gave Sakuno's materials to Kabaji then Kabaji left them all. Sakuno was going to follow him but Atobe held her wrist. "U-Um… W-Why are y-you stopping m-me?"

"Of course you can't go anywhere. You're ore-sama's hostage! **HA**haha **HA**haha!"

"Why is this happening to me!" Sakuno could only think.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was at the front gate while drinking his ponta. He told his coach that he was going to take a break but the truth is he was waiting for Sakuno to arrive. After sipping the last drop of his ponta, he found someone arriving, and it wasn't the one he was expecting. It was Kabaji.<p>

"Why are you here?" Ryoma could only ask the Hyoutei Regular. Kabaji just stared at him but he decided to reply.

"I have a message for Tezuka-san from Atobe-sama."

"Tell me." Ryoma ordered but Kabaji ignored him and went ahead to the Tennis Courts. Ryoma was planning on ignoring him too but because of his sharp eyes, he noticed the cellphone Kabaji was holding. He also saw the picture inside it.

"Where is she?" Ryoma seriously asked making Kabaji stop his steps.

"Usu."

"Tch." Knowing that Kabaji won't answer his question, Ryoma followed Kabaji.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… Onigiri-chan's late." Shiraishi thought and glanced at the way where Sakuno went. He was somehow beginning to get worried.<p>

"T-Tezuka-buchou! Tezuka-buchou!" Horio suddenly came to his captain with a worried look. He was running so it was hard for him to catch his breath but by the time he got the chance, he shouted. "H-Hyoutei has a message for you!"

Hearing what Horio said, the regulars of Seigaku piled up near Tezuka and Horio, except for Echizen who was nowhere to be found.

"M-Message? What is it?" Oishi asked worried because Horio's face seemed not normal.

"H-He will be coming soon- Ah! There he is!" Horio pointed Kabaji who was now coming towards them. They also saw Echizen who was behind Kabaji.

"Tezuka-san." Kabaji said with his usual low voice. He said nothing and showed the picture to Tezuka.

"T-That's Sakuno-chan. Where is she?" Momo said as he saw the picture that Kabaji showed. Hearing Sakuno's name, Kintaro became curious so he went to Seigaku's direction.

"Usu." Kabaji started to use the phone and call a certain number. He gave it to Tezuka.

"Tezuka!" From the other end of the phone, Tezuka and the others heard the voice of the _great Atobe-sama._

"Atobe, what is it that you want?" Tezuka asked, now the regulars of both team were piling into a group.

"You know ore-sama doesn't like it when you hide things from him." Atobe paused for a while but he continued. "So ore-sama has your princess as our hostage. I'll give her back when all of your regulars and Shitenhouji's come here. Since ore-sama's bored, we will have some fun!"

"F-Fun? Is that king crazy?" Kenya asked and wondered. "Do we have to believe him?"

"Well, it's true that they have Onigiri-chan. We need to go." Shiraishi said rather seriously. The regulars of Shitenhouji thought it was weird for their captain to be as serious as that. Maybe the reason is because he was worried for Onigiri-chan? They don't know and they weren't sure.

"What are you planning Atobe?" Tezuka asked.

"Relax Tezuka, it's just some fun. As usual you don't let your guard down."

Tezuka was about to answer but Kintaro suddenly grabbed the phone and shouted on it.

"KIDNAPPER! I'LL SAVE SAKUNO-CHAN FROM YOU! SAKUNO-CHAN, WAIT FOR ME I'M COMING TO GET YOU THERE!" He shouted as loud as he could but there was no response. They waited for Atobe but it wasn't him who responded.

"T-thank you K-Kintaro-kun… Say s-sorry for me there." Then the line was cut.

It was silent. Everyone stared at Kintaro who was now blushing. Sakuno's voice was so low that only Kintaro heard her. Though they didn't hear what Sakuno said, the others knew who spoke.

"Koshimae! LET'S GO!" Kintaro suddenly shouted and sprinted to Ryoma's direction. Ryoma just stared at him but he was smiling his cocky smile.

"I have a car arranged for all of you." Kabaji suddenly said and led the way.

Of course, before they could leave, the captains asked for permission from their coaches, and believe it or not, they gave their permission.

"Let's go." Tezuka said and then all of them left.

"Oh… I'm scared! Sakuno please be okay!" Tomo said with tears in her eyes and Horio saw it.

"Don't worry Osakakada, I'm sure Hyoutei's just feeding her with super expensive food."

* * *

><p>"U-Um… A-Are you sure a-about t-this?" Sakuno asked staring at the scene in front of her. She wasn't sure if the food in front of her is really shinning or it's just her eyes that were playing tricks on her. "T-These are too much f-for me…"<p>

"Don't worry 'bout it! Believe me, Atobe's chefs are great!" Gakuto said while munching the food in his plate.

They were in the dining room of Atobe's mansion and Sakuno never thought that she would even have a chance to be stepping on such a house. It was just so magnificent that the time she saw it, her jaws dropped. And if possible, her jaws would drop more the time she saw the food that Hyoutei was giving her.

"Whoa! These are my favorite!" Gakuto said as he saw his favorite dish and started to get some.

"Silence! All of you should prepare for the event! The hostage will be coming with ore-sama and Oshitari." Atobe said as he entered the dining room. All of them stared at Atobe the time they saw him wear a classy prince costume.

"What's with the costume Atobe? That's lame." Shishido said and did his best to hide his laughter. He was successful in hiding it though Gakuto didn't.

"Argh, Mukahi-san is being noisy again." Hiyoshi, who was beside Gakuto complained.

"It's only natural Hiyoshi, just bear with it. I survived didn't I?" Oshitari said as he finishes his dish. "Let's go." As he stands, he pulled Sakuno gently.

"Argh such hassle. Come on let's go." Gakuto said.

"All right, let's have some fun." Shishido followed but went the opposite direction where Sakuno and Oshitari went.

"Ah, I'm coming with you senpai." Ootori followed.

"Ah, Kabaji, make sure you _won't_ wake Jiroh up. Ore-sama needs him sleeping."

"Usu."

* * *

><p>"You must be the expected guests of Keigo-sama. I'll assist you, please follow me." A butler said to the Seigaku and Shitenhouji regulars in front of the HUGE mansion of Atobe.<p>

"THIS is his HOUSE! Are you kidding me! This is almost a castle!" Kenya shouted because he was shocked to see the size of the mansion, everyone was too.

"I heard he was rich, but I didn't expect him to be this rich. Ecstasy. Well, well, we need to save Onigiri-chan now." Shiraishi said as they walk to their destination.

"Buchou, I noticed this before so I'll ask. You seemed to be too worried for Onigiri-chan. Do you like Onigiri-chan?" Hikaru suddenly asked his captain and caught everyone off guard. Of course, everyone's attention was focused on Shiraishi. Shiraishi just laughed at Hikaru's question and shook his head. After shaking his head, everyone just continued to look around, but Shiraishi was sure that three pair of eyes was still locked to him. One pair belonged to the captain of Seigaku and the other two was already obvious.

As the time passed, all of them reached the end of the hallway and saw a huge door. The butler opened the door and what everyone saw surprised them.

"What. The. Hell?" Momo could only say as he saw the huge room that has a tower. At the tower was Atobe in his prince costume holding Sakuno's wrist. Sakuno was also wearing a princess costume.

"Welcome to Atobe-sama's Kingdom!" Atobe said and laughed.

Tezuka looked around and saw the regulars of Hyotei waiting for them. "We came here to get Ryuuzaki's granddaughter, hand her over." He said with his usual poker face but Atobe just continued to laugh.

"Do you think it will be that easy Tezuka? Ore-sama will give you this princess if you defeat my minions!"

"What the hell! We're minions!" Gakuto asked but then decided to shut up after.

"Defeat? In Tennis? Duh! We already defeated you!" Momo shouted back.

"Oi Momo, are you an idiot? I say you really are! Do you think you can play tennis in this kind of place! Idiot!" Gakuto insulted Momo but he was smiling his cocky smile. Momo, who was insulted, obviously became angry.

"What did you say you jumping freak!"

"Silence! Ore-sama will-" Atobe was about to explain the rules of his event when he felt someone pull Sakuno away from him. He saw the person and it was Kintaro. Ryoma was beside Kintaro.

"Come on Sakuno-chan this way!" Kintaro pulled Sakuno closer making the girl in a princess costume blush. Her blush deepened the time she saw Ryoma looking at her.

"R-Ryoma-kun s-saw me i-in this costume! H-How embarrassing!" She thought but then another hand pulled her away from Kintaro, and the pull was much stronger than Kintaro's gentle grip.

"You can't have her that easily." Atobe said as he pulled Sakuno near to his chest making him look like he was hugging Sakuno. He was smiling but then he suddenly felt confused because the glares he was receiving from both freshmen were intense.

"Let her go." Ryoma said calmly but the intense glare wasn't going away.

Atobe blinked and realized the reasons. He grinned and pulled the girl closer to him, this time hugging her completely. Atobe wanted to laugh the time he saw Ryoma and Kintaro's shocked face but he decided to restrain the laughter.

"You're still cocky eh Echizen." Atobe sent out his confident look to Echizen. "But I remember that you were taller the last time I saw you. Did your height fall short?"

"Ah is that so? On the other hand, I remember your hair being shaved." Ryoma returned Atobe's look and that pissed Hyoutei's king.

"Are you really going to fight back brat? Ore-sama still has _your_ precious princess. Whether you like it or not, you will follow the rules."

Ryoma sent him a death glare but Atobe didn't flinch a bit. "I'll save her… after beating you in your own game." After saying those words, Ryoma turned away and started going back to his team, of course, Kintaro was surprised by this.

"E-Eh? Where are you going Koshimae!"

"I say it's more fun to play with him for a while."

"Right! I'll come back for you Sakuno-chan! Wait for us!"

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Hyoutei Game! Yaaaay!<em>

**U-Um… I'm sorry! Was it a mess? D: Please don't kill me**

**I did my best but I'll work harder in the next chapter since I got tons of ideas in the games ~ But really, I'm sorry if it was a mess :(**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites ~ ;)**

**Inui's spare glasses for reviewers ~**


	10. Hyoutei Game! Yaaaay!

Tennis Riceball

_Chapter 10:_ _Hyoutei Game! Yaaaay!_

"Where did you go Echizen? This isn't the time to go sightseeing with Tooyama-kun isn't it?" Oishi said to Ryoma who just came back with Kintaro to their side.

"I'll win this game senpai. Please don't hold me back." Instead of answering his vice-captain, Ryoma just made a cocky comment and turned to the starting point of Atobe's game.

Suddenly, the lights went of startling everyone. But after a few seconds, they saw the spotlight focused on Atobe and Sakuno at the top of the castle-like tower. He raised his hand and Ryoma and the others heard the Hyoutei cheerleaders who came from who knows where and started to shout their usual cheer.

"Ugh… They never shut up." Momo said and started to rub his ears. Honestly, he's somewhat getting tired of the ever almighty Hyoutei cheerleaders.

"The winner is Hyoutei!"

"The loser is Seigaku!"

"The winner is Hyoutei!"

"The loser is Shitenhouji!"

"The winner is-"

SNAP!

"Ore-sama da!"

After the usual cheer, Atobe started to speak with his microphone. "Welcome to Atobe's Kingdom! The main event this day entitled _Seigaku and Shitenhouji's Rescue of their Precious Princess Act _will now begin_!_"

"All you need to do is to defeat the regulars of Hyoutei in their own challenges and you win… if you can." He smiled and so did the other regulars of Hyoutei.

"And let the battles begin!"

Atobe said and disappeared because the spotlight's focus went to Gakuto who was nearest from Seigaku and Shitenhouji.

"I will be your first opponent! My game is simple. You just have to eat more cakes than I do. Ha piece of cake isn't it?"

"Ha! This is my win." Momo said and started to step forward. All of them went to the long table where the cakes were served.

"My win your ass Momoshiro. This is my win!" Gakuto said and went to prepare himself.

"Game… Start!"

As soon as Shishido shouted the word start, the players started to dig the cakes up.

"WHOA! THIS IS SOOOO DELICIOUS! I GOTTA EAT MORE!" Kintaro shouted making Gakuto more fired up in winning. They continued to eat up until the third plate when Kenya started to flinch. Hikaru noticed this and asked his senpai.

"What's the matter senpai?"

"I… Can't do this… anymore." He said and surrendered.

"Whooo… I'm on a roll… I can win this!" Momo thought as he continued to munch the cakes. He already had four plates and he's not feeling sick yet. He was confident in winning when-

"Koharu… say aaaah

-he felt a rather awkward aura beside him. He looked to his side and quickly regretted that he did so. Koharu and Yuuji were doing their lovey dovey moment and that quickly made him sick.

"Ahn Yuuji-kun you're so sweet~ but I'm already full~"

"Then do you want to eat the cake through my mouth~?"

"Ahn… I'd love to Yuuji-kun~"

"Ugh…" Momo suddenly felt the urge to puke right where he was… on that very moment.

"I… Give up!" Kaidoh suddenly shouted. He also felt sick by just hearing the couple do their lovey dovey time.

"S-Sorry me too… I'm not into sweets." Chitose said.

"Don't let your guard down everyone… I'll be just here… behind you." Tezuka said.

"S-Sorry Eiji… I'll leave here." Oishi said.

"Ecstasy~ I surrender to cakes." Shiraishi said.

"Probability that I will lose 98.3%." Inui stated.

"Can't eat anymore…" Taka said.

Gakuto noticed the challengers giving up one by one and started to laugh. "You're all such pansies. Ha! can't even finish ten plates."

"T-Ten plates! Do you have a black hole in your stomach!" Kenya asked but Gakuto ignored him.

"They say that there's a separate stomach for sweets. I can't leave that stomach always empty yeah."

"Wow. How naïve can he be?" Kenya just grunted and started to massage his tummy. He was already full.

"I'll be cheering on you guys…" Hikaru said with a bored voice.

"Why are you even here? You're not disqualified yet!" Kenya shouted.

"It's a hassle. I decided to stop."

Time passed and only four participants remained with their challenge. Gakuto was working on his ninth plate and was pissed because of Kikumaru who's already on his tenth plate. Kintaro and Ryoma were doing their best to catch up with their eighth plate.

"Just a little bit more guys!" Oishi cheered the three and they showed him that they appreciated it.

"I have a plan." Inui suddenly said catching the attention of his comrades.

"What is it Inui? Tell us." Tezuka ordered and Inui nodded.

"Well you see…" he whispered to the others and made them laugh.

"That was excellent I think it will work." Shiraishi said. "Let's do this. Koharu… Yuuji please take the stage."

The comedy duo just nodded and went in front of Gakuto. The Hyoutei player noticed it and looked to the couple and regretted it just like how Momo regretted that he looked just a while ago.

"Koharu… Did the sun shine or did you just smiled at me?" Yuuji said with his cheesy tone.

"W-What the heck!" Gakuto shouted and wanted to puke with the scene and just get out of there. Then he realized that it was a strategy to prevent him from eating the cakes. He didn't give up. But just when he was about to take a spoonful of cake when…

"You are dangerous Yuuji-san~"

"Yes I am… dangerously in love with you~"

Gakuto threw the spoonful of cake to the ground and started to tremble. "ARGH! DAMN YOU I GIVE UP YOU FREAKS! GOD! STOP SAYING THOSE CHEESY LINES IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Wha? Does that mean I won?" Kikumaru asked and smiled. Oishi congratulated him the Kikumaru started to jump up and down.

"Whooo I won nya~ Too bad see you next week!"

"Winner: Seigaku and Friends!" Shishido announced and went near to them.

"I'm happy we won but then why did he categorize our team to friends? We didn't have special mention!" Kenya shouted.

"Well it's a hassle to say both teams at the same time. Well whatever I'll be your next opponent."

Everyone became serious, Gakuto was easy to fool but Shishido isn't. They needed to be careful. Shishido led them to a raceway and started to explain his game.

"It's simple. Just defeat me in a race. Just run as fast as you can oh… and no pushing."

"On your marks… ready… get set… GO!" Hiyoshi suddenly shouted without the Seigaku and Shitenhouji players getting ready.

"Ha this is my game! Ready or not, here I come." Kenya started to run and easily caught up to the dash expert Shishido. He expected Shishido to be wearing a shocked expression but he wasn't he was smiling.

"Smile all you can but no one can beat the Star of Naniwa in terms of urp!"

"Ha? Kenya? What's the matter?" Kintaro noticed his senpai decreasing his speed so he asked. To his surprise, Kenya was having troubles with running.

"Ate… too… much… can't…" Then Kenya slowly stopped.

Shishido took this chance to speed up to the finish line.

"I won't let you." Ryoma ignored the demands of his stomach and started to increase speed. Then he got an idea and smirked. He stopped running and Shishido noticed it. "Inui-senpai."

"Hm? What is it Echizen?" Everyone now has their attention on Ryoma.

"Do we have a punishment for the last placer? Like a new recipe of your Inui juice."

Everyone except Shishido trembled in fear the time they heard the word juice and looked to Inui who was now smiling up to his ears. "Of course I have. Now, who wants a pitcher of the new Special Inui Juice Power Up?"

"Inui what?" Before Shishido could remember his frightful memories with Inui's juice at the Yakiniku shop they went before the nationals, everyone suddenly rushed and caught up with him.

"NO ONE WANTS THAT JUICE!" Everyone sprinted with their every last inch of energy they have just to prevent their childhood go to waste with the most frightful thing they ever encountered with their whole life.

"W-Whoa! What the hell!" Shishido, before knowing what really happened, lost the game.

"YEAH! NO DRINKS FOR ME!" Kintaro shouted and went to look at the tower where Sakuno was. "SAKUNO-CHAN WAIT FOR ME! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"What the hell happened? They all suddenly became beasts running for their dear lives." Shishido asked Hiyoshi who shook his head saying that he doesn't know too.

"This… is the reason Shishido-san." Inui came behind Shishido and handed him the juice.

Shishido stared at it and remembered his nightmare. "No way… There's no way I'll drink this murder weapon!"

"Come on… don't be scared, it's good for your health."

"NOOOO!"

"Well then. The next opponent is me. Just… make me laugh." Hiyoshi started to explain his rules and decided to not look unto Shishido because it will just ruin his childhood and the memory will just haunt him for the rest of his life.

"That's it? Very simple it is indeed!" Koharu said and went in front of Hiyoshi.

"Guess who… Be awed by Ore-sama's…" Koharu moved gracefully just like Hyoutei's captain and went with his line and turned around for a second "POWDER!" And turned back to Hiyoshi with his face covered with unnatural powder and a fake mole under his left eye.

"Was that supposed to be Atobe-buchou? It wasn't funny at all." Hiyoshi said coldly making Koharu's girly heart crushed.

"Ah! How cold~ I'm sorry if the world didn't love you so much Hiyoshi-san!" Koharu said and later gave up. And with his partner giving up Yuuji also did so.

"Gekokujyou."

"This is hard… Don."

Everyone tried their best to make Hiyoshi laugh. Heck they even made Kaidoh sing Twinkle, Twinkle but it didn't work.

"What the hell is wrong with his face. Did the world really didn't love you that much? I mean yeah, you haven't even won at least one game in the whole anime but that doesn't mean you don't have fangirls!" Momo said which pissed Shishido more.

"Do whatever you want, you can't make me laugh."

"Give up cheaters! You won't even make that jerk smile!" Gakuto shouted from behind them and laughed.

Fuji saw Gakuto and noticed something that he didn't intend to. He started to laugh silently and Tezuka saw it.

"What's the matter Fuji?"

"Well, I just noticed that _Gakuto-kun looks like a girl_." Everyone became silent. It was too straightforward and Gakuto blushed at the comment. Momo and the others restrained their laughter so the atmosphere wouldn't be ruined.

"M-Mukahi-san? A-A girl?" Hiyoshi stuttered. Everyone heard him then… "Pfft… _A girl._"

"What the hell Hiyoshi! Did you just laugh at me! I'll freaking kill you now! And I mean RIGHT NOW!" Gakuto rushed to Hiyoshi's place but his kouhai raised his arm to push him away.

"Oh my God… I-I can see you wearing a skirt! N-No way! You really look like a girl! Gekokujyou!"

He was laughing, Hiyoshi's laughing. It was a chance to release their laughter to Gakuto too.

"Hahahaha! That's the best thing I heard from you Fuji-senpai! You rock!" Momo literally rolled on the floor and released his laughter more.

"Shut up idiot!" Gakuto shouted.

"At least I don't look like a girl! Hahahaha oh my gaaaaaas! This is too much for me! Too much!"

"Shut up and go to the next game freaks!"

* * *

><p>"They look like their having fun…" Sakuno smiled as she watches the scenes below them. She can see some of the Shitenhouji and Seigaku players roll on the ground while laughing. It was cute they thought.<p>

But then the smile turned to a blush the time she noticed that Ryoma was actually looking to their place. To her position. To her.

"You look like tomato princess." Atobe said making Sakuno jump in surprise. "You really are easy to tease. Maybe that's the reason why that Echizen… Never mind."

"U-Um… What?"

"Ore-sama said ore-sama will make that brat angry." Atobe suddenly pulled Sakuno's face close that their lips almost hit each other. But then two balls were served to their direction. Atobe looked at the source of the balls and saw Kintaro and Ryoma. Kintaro was shouting and Ryoma was holding another ball.

"W-W-Why did you do t-that!" Sakuno shouted shyly. Atobe thought that it was him who she was talking to but then "Tennis is not for hurting people!"

"She was shouting at Echizen? That was rich." Atobe said and laughed, it was worth it seeing Echizen pissed because of him and then changing his look when Sakuno scolded him.

"Ore-sama is glad to find you princess. This is so much fun! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>"He's enjoying this too much." Kaidoh said as he looks to their next opponent. He looked to innocent, too young, and too cute. Jiroh was sleeping like a cat in the middle of the humungous room, soundly to be exact. It was unbelievable because despite their shouts, screams and laughter from their previous games, Jiroh didn't even open his eyes and wake up.<p>

"The next game is waking him up." Hiyoshi explained with a smile. He still can't move on from Fuji's joke.

"That's easy!" Kintaro went beside Jiroh and started to shout like crazy. Everyone except Kabaji and the people in the tower covered their ears because of Kintaro's scream. But to their expectations, Jiroh wouldn't be woken up that easily…

"Hmmm that's weird. Is he deaf?" Kintaro asked and everyone shook their head.

"Why don't we let him smell something sour or awful? Or something delicious?" Chitose suggested but then he took his words back. "…Never mind."

"AH! I IKNOW!" Kintaro shouted and went back to his team's side. Then he shouted like crazy but not as loud as he did before.

"Shiraishi look! I found this on the ground near Rikkaidai! This is Mario Ponta's right? It belongs to him right?" Everyone looked at Kintaro confused. Who. The. Hell. Is. Mario. Ponta?

"You mean Marui Bunta?" Ryoma asked. The rookies noticed Jiroh flinching after hearing Marui's name.

"YEAH! THAT GUY! I GOTTA GIVE THIS BACK TO HIM! Maybe he'll like me if I did! Do you know where he is?"

"Too bad Tooyama. I already killed the guy." Everyone's jaw dropped at Echizen's comment.

"WHAT! Why did you do that! I thought he took suicide because he was depressed after losing to Eiji." Oishi went with their plan.

"Why didn't you tell me Echizen! Marui Bunta's already a legend! Why did you have to kill him!" Shiraishi shouted near Jiroh making him hear it loud and clear.

"WHO DARED TO KILL MARUI BUNTA-SAMA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jiroh was now awake than ever. His eyes looked like it will pop out any minute.

"We won." Ryoma said smiling at Atobe. They already defeated most of the regulars making them win. "We win baldy. Let her go."

"Who do you think you are brat? Say that again."

"Baldy." Ryoma boldly repeated his word.

"You kidnapper baldy! Let Sakuno-chan go now!" Kintaro shouted with his might.

"Alright… Ore-sama will give her back. In one condition…" Atobe snapped his finger then butlers came in rushing inside the room handing every regular a suitcase. "Participate in the last part of _Seigaku and Shitenhouji's Rescue of their Precious Princess Act… Ballroom!_"

"He really is crazy!" Kenya concluded.

* * *

><p>"Can I have this dance with you?" Yuuji seriously asked.<p>

"Aww~ of course!" Koharu accepted Yuuji's invitation and went into the center to dance. Koharu was wearing a princess costume and a cute long curly wig. Yuji on the other hand, wore a red prince costume. Actually, everyone was wearing a costume because of Atobe's demands.

"Whoa! THIS IS AMAZING! Can I order take out?" Momo said as he eats the food being served in their table. Everyone was enjoying their meal too.

"Hmmm… Thanks to this menu, I have a new recipe for my new Inui Juice Megatron Mix."

"I-Inui let's just enjoy the food okay?" Oishi said as he diverts Inui's attention from making a new kind of Inui Juice.

"Whoa! This is the best sushi I had so far." Taka commented as he tastes the Sushi being served.

"I see you're still on your assignment Taka-san." Fuji smiled as he eats his precious Wasabe Sushi.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! Are you even Hikaru! You look like a prince!"

"Senpai, prince costumes are made to make people look like they're princes." Hikaru said making Kenya hit the back of his head.

"I know that jerk!"

"Tch… They sure look like they're enjoying… I'll get my revenge!" Gakuto said munching a plate of strawberry cake.

"Oh… You don't look like a girl in your costume Gakuto." Oshitari teased his former doubles partner. Hearing his joke, Hiyoshi strained a laugh.

"E-Even you Yuushi! This is so unfair! Hey you don't laugh!" Gakuto said and just decided to continue eating.

"Ara… That costume fits you Onigiri-chan. Ecstasy." Shiraishi approached Sakuno who was just seating at a table quietly.

"You're teasing me again Shiraishi-san." Sakuno smiled at Shiraishi who was now in front of her. Shiraishi just laughed at her response and replied.

"It wasn't a tease Onigiri-chan. It was a compliment. And here I was thinking if I could have a dance with the cute princess in front of me."

"A-Ah… W-What?" Sakuno blushed not knowing what to do and not understanding what Shiraishi meant. Shiraishi laughed and lend his hand to Sakuno.

"I'm saying, _Can I have this dance?_"

"O-Oh! S-Sure!" Then Sakuno took Shiraishi's hand nervously.

Shiraishi smiled and held the hand gently. "Relax, you don't have to be nervous. I'll lead you don't worry." He said gently and it was a first time for Sakuno to feel relaxed around Shiraishi. They danced for a few minutes and for Sakuno, it was fun. She didn't know that dancing was that fun. Then she wondered what it would be like when Ryoma asked her to dance with him. Or Kintaro? She would just wonder.

"Ah! There she is! Sakuno-chan let's dance!" Kintaro was already finished wearing his costume so he came out searching for Sakuno. And the time he found her, she instantly ran to her direction and Shiraishi's.

"Oh, so here comes your prince charming. I should get going or he'll kill me." Shiraishi said and bowed to Sakuno.

"T-Thank you Shiraishi-san… for saving me." Sakuno smiled and thank Shiraishi. This surprised the captain though. She was just full of surprises, he thought.

"Really, Onigiri-chan. You always surprise me."

"Well, you always tease me on my part."

"Ahn… Ecstasy." Then Shiraishi left and went to Atobe's table. And upon reaching the said table, Atobe offered the captain of Shitenhouji some drink. "Ah, thank you."

Atobe smiled, he was watching Sakuno with Kintaro. And after a few minutes, Kintaro saw Ryoma and pulled Sakuno so the three of them would gather.

"So what do you think about their development?" Atobe suddenly asked Shiraishi making him confused. Atobe didn't look at Shiraishi and remained staring at the three freshmen in his sight. Seeing where Atobe was looking, Shiraishi understood what the captain as saying.

"Oh about those three? I find it amusing. Actually, it's fun watching the participants compete for her." Shiraishi said out loud making Atobe gaze at him.

"So you're just a part of the audience eh?" Atobe said in rather an odd tone, but Shiraishi just laughed it off.

"Well you can say it like that." Then he drank a glass of juice.

"You say that, but why do I feel that you're one of the participants as well?"

Silence.

Both the captains didn't speak for a moment. They could only hear the music playing around them.

"Your insight's scary Atobe-san." Shiraishi finally spoke with a smile on his face, making Atobe smile back.

"A lot of people tell me that."

* * *

><p>"Sakuno-chan…"<p>

"Hm? Kintaro-kun?"

"U-Um… C-Can we dance?" Kintaro said blushing. Sakuno seeing him blush thought that it was cute.

"Sure."

They danced for a while, and they enjoyed it. Though both of them don't know how to dance well, it was enough to enjoy every moment. Although it was clearly visible that both of them were blushing. Then after a few minutes, Kintaro saw Ryoma came out with his new costume.

"Oh! Koshimae's here! Let's go Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno didn't know what to do and became nervous. It would be embarrassing to know that Ryoma saw her wearing a costume like that. She started to tremble and Kintaro felt it he stopped and turned back to Sakuno.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan. Your costume fits you. You're pretty!" He smiled making Sakuno's heart skip a beat. Again, it's as if the world around her stopped revolving again.

"That feeling again…" She thought not preparing for what Kintaro will say.

"And I like you Sakuno-chan, with or without your costume!"

"I-I…" Sakuno stopped. Wait. What? What was she going to say? "What's wrong with me?"

"Koshimae! Come on Sakuno-chan." Then Kintaro gently pulled Sakuno to Ryoma's place.

"Whoa! You look cool Koshimae!" Kintaro complimented Ryoma's prince costume and as usual, Ryoma would just give his poker face as a reply.

"Kin-chan look! It's your favorite food!" Kenya suddenly shouted making Kintaro run and leave Ryoma and Sakuno alone.

Sakuno didn't know what to do, was she gonna speak or wait for Ryoma to start the conversation or would she stay or run away to talk to the other senpai? She became nervous again. Then she saw Ryoma look at her.

"It looks good on you." Sakuno's eyes widened the time she heard it. She then got the courage to look at him, and to her surprise, Ryoma touched her hair that wasn't in braids like it used to be. "This hairstyle fits you better. But it's still too long. Just cut it already."

Sakuno laughed, she wouldn't understand what Ryoma meant, did he compliment her or tease her or what. But what Ryoma said made her happy for no reasons at all.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Thank you for saving me… I-I really felt like a princess." She smiled and turned to Kintaro's direction. "I guess I should thank Kintaro-kun too. Thank you again Ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno was about to go to Kintaro but then Ryoma spoke.

"It was fun, being _your _prince and all… Sakuno turned back to him and smiled. She took his hand and pulled him closer. This made Ryoma make a confused look.

"Come on, I'm sure Kintaro-kun will be happy if you talk with him."

Sakuno smiled and smiled that day, so much has happened and she was sure to treasure every moment. She reminded herself to put a mark on her calendar that day entitled…

"_Hyoutei Game! Yaaaay!"_

Next Chapter: Christmas Eve

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! Thank you for reading  
>I decided to put my author's note after the chapter so it won't be a bother for the readers.<strong>

**And I apologize for the crappy chapter... it all got ruined sorry(**

**And I apologize for some issues in this chapter like puking because of the affection of Koharu and Yuuji. I didn't mean to offend people if they are and another for Mukahi Gakuto fans for saying she looks like a girl. AND for saying that Marui Bunta is killed, I didn't mean any offense and honestly, I'm a fan of Marui Bunta :D. But if you are offended, please do tell me so I can fix this chapter owryt? :3**

**Lastly …. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing (that goes for anonymous reviewers too! heart~), and adding this to your favorites and alerts list I love you guys you inspire me to write mooore ~**

**Atobe: Ore-sama's Jersey for Reviewers Ahn~**


	11. Christmas Eve

Tennis Riceball

_Chapter 11: Christmas Eve_

Sakuno was walking to her school. She looked around her and confirmed that Christmas is really drawing near. The decorations around the houses, the yearly Christmas sale at the stores and the families having their simple yet memorable parties together, Christmas is really here.

"December 24th huh?" She thought to herself. Christmas Eve isn't the only thing to remember in that date. It was also someone else's birthday. Ryoma's birthday.

She continued on walking to her school and at the same time, she was thinking if she needed to give Ryoma a gift. Will he accept it? Will he like it? Is it alright for her to give him a gift? Many questions were inside her head but she decided to ignore the thoughts swelling up inside her. "Maybe it isn't that bad to give him a simple gift… right?"

"Hm? Oh Sakuno! Good morning!" She heard someone call her and as she turn around, she found Tomo running to her direction. She waved her hand and decided to wait for her best friend.

"Oh, it's you Tomo-chan. Good morning." Sakuno smiled but to her surprise, Tomo gave her a suspicious look.

"What do you mean _oh it's you Tomo-chan?_ Oh. Were you expecting someone else~ too bad Tooyama's away now. Oh how tragic Sakuno-san!"

"W-What are you saying! It's not like I was e-expecting Kintaro-kun. Mo Tomo-chan." Sakuno blushed. Well, it's true that Kintaro was one of the people who usually greet her early in the morning. And greeting her with his smile somehow gives her energy to face the day. Boy, with Shitenhouji back in Osaka, things would be a lot quieter than before. Well, it wasn't that Seigaku was boring before Shitenhouji came; it's just that Sakuno was already adjusted to be with them.

"So, so what did Tooyama say to you?" Tomo asked Sakuno making her friend confused.

"What did he tell me? Did he need to tell me anything?" Sakuno replied.

"Geez, I mean, did he tell you anything before he left? I'm sure you went with them to the airport." Hearing what Tomo meant, Sakuno remembered something she shouldn't have making her blush. Tomo saw this and smiled widely. "Whoa, he really did say something? I knew it spill it Sakuno!"

Sakuno shook her head and continued walking towards school.

"Ah Sakuno unfair! Spill it! Sakuno!"

"There's no way I'll say it to anyone! I-it's so embarrassing!" Sakuno thought as she enters the school premises with her best friend begging her to tell her story. Then she remembered what happened again.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Kintaro shouted to Shiraishi who was calmly explaining about their departure. It was decided for them to come back to their homeland since it was Christmas and they needed to celebrate it with their family. "I WANT TO STAY WITH SAKUNO-CHAN!"<p>

"Ma ma, Kin-chan. I understand what you feel but we need to go back. You don't want to make your parents sad in Christmas right?" Shiraishi smiled, he just knew that their decision was all too sudden for their rookie especially when he knew that he was excited spending Christmas with Sakuno. "And Onigiri-chan would be sad if she knew that she's the reason why your parents are sad. Right?"

Everyone nodded at Shiraishi's words. It was a good idea to make Shiraishi explain things to Kintaro, he was the best in making their rookie calm down anyway.

"B-But… "

"It's okay Kin-chan. There's a chance that we'll go back once vacation is over."

"Really?"

"Really."

"YAAAY! Alright I'll go tell Sakuno-chan! Bye!" With that, Kintaro rushed away from the room they're in.

"He really likes her, how cute." Chitose said making everyone smile. "Well, let's get prepared for our flight."

Sakuno was sweeping at some area in her school. She was in cleaning duties that day, and her classmates went to throw the garbage. She sighed; her mind is already filled with the idea of giving Ryoma a present for his birthday. Suddenly, her thoughts were disrupted by a certain redhead.

"Sakuno-chan! I'm going home the day after tomorrow!" Those were the first thing Sakuno heard from Kintaro. Well, of course it was really unexpected so unconsciously, Sakuno lost her grip with the broom she was holding.

"W-What? O-oh is that so?" Sakuno didn't really know what to say in that situation, and Kintaro not smiling wasn't helping her at all. "Oh. Then I should make a bentou for you. Can I?"

Hearing what Sakuno said made Kintaro smile. "Yay! You'll go see me in the airport right?" He excitedly asked Sakuno and of course, the girl would nod happily. "YAAAAY! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU OKAY! BYE!" And just like that Kintaro was already out of Sakuno's sight.

"Shitenhouji's leaving huh?" Sakuno thought as she walked on her way home. She was, of course, sad. Shitenhouji's stay was fun after all. They were fun to be with and at the same time gentle. She felt like all of them were her big brothers and they were taking care of her sincerely.

And as she wonders deep inside her thoughts again, another person disrupted her, but this time, it wasn't Kintaro. It was none other than Ryoma.

"You'll bump into the post if you continue to walk dumbfounded."

"R-Ryoma-kun." After those short returns of words, they started to walk together. "Hey did you hear? Shitenhouji's already going back to Osaka."

"Hmm… gonna miss them?" Ryoma asked making Sakuno blush for no reason. Well, she nodded anyway.

"How about you Ryoma-kun? Are you gonna miss them?"

"No. They'll probably back after vacation. Especially that Tooyama."

Sakuno laughed, "Well, that's probably true."

The day of Shitenhouji's flight came fast. Sakuno was running her way to the airport worried that she might not see them off. "Of all the days to wake up late… It had to be today!"

She hurried but when she was about to run pass a hallway, someone suddenly pulled her to a corner. "Sakuno-chan!"

"K-K-Kintaro-kun! You scared me!" Sakuno said loudly, well of course anyone would be scared when someone suddenly pulled her out of nowhere. "Hm? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"

"They're here but… um… I was waiting for you." Kintaro didn't smile, for some reason he was blushing and seeing that, Sakuno did too. Why? She just thought that Kintaro was cute when he's blushing.

"Hm? Waiting? For me?"

"Well, yeah! Merry Christmas! I wanted to greet you before we leave! And here! I'll give you this!" From his pocket, Kintaro got a bear keychain and placed it in Sakuno's hand. "Wait for me okay? I'll come back for you! And when we get back, let's go to the amusement park again!"

Sakuno blushed at Kintaro's words. He said to wait for him. Yes, it was a common term since they're really be coming back but for some reason, Sakuno just felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh! Here's your bentou. I hope you like it!" Sakuno suddenly gave the bentou and went ahead to Shitenhouji's direction. "L-Let's go they're waiting for us right? You don't want to be running late in-"

"Sakuno-chan I like you, don't forget. I'll come back for you okay!"

Sakuno stopped; now she was really blushing and she felt like her chest was gonna explode at that exact moment. She was about to turn back to Kintaro's position but then Kintaro suddenly ran and pulled her hand. Sakuno looked at Kintaro's back and she couldn't really see Kintaro's expression but she saw his ears. They were red so she assumed that he was blushing like her too.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was walking home now. In the end, she told Tomo what happened, and guess what, her best friend almost died because of Moe reasons. She sighed; it was embarrassing just to remember it so telling it to other people was as twice embarrassing. But in the end, she didn't know her feelings that time, will she be happy or what?<p>

"Thinking too much will make your hair turn white." Sakuno heard Ryoma and she was right. Again, they'll walk together. For some time, it was becoming normal for them to be walking together.

"Ah, it's snowing." Ryoma said as he looks up the sky.

"How pretty." Sakuno said and remembered Christmas, for some reason, she just became fearless and asked Ryoma a question.

"Ryoma-kun, it's almost your birthday, do you want any gift?" She smiled, and smiled. For a moment Ryoma stared at her, but as time passed, he continued to walk and replied a simple "Well, not really."

"Mo, you're making it hard for me to decide." Sakuno said but Ryoma didn't reply anymore. She didn't know how but silence just suddenly crept between the two of them. She made this her chance to think of a gift for the guy beside her. Then it hit her. "I know! I'll give you a gift! B-But don't expect much o-okay."

"… Sure."

What Ryoma said made Sakuno happy. "Okay I'll do my best!"

* * *

><p>"Sakuno! Merry Christmas!" Tomo called Sakuno who was waiting for her.<p>

"Ah Tomo-chan merry Christmas." Then Sakuno handed her best friend a gift.

"Oh! Can I open it?" Tomo asked excitedly and Sakuno replied with a nod. She started to open the gift carefully making sure that the wrapper won't be ruined that much. Inside was a simple yet cute pink dress with frilly designs. Sakuno thought that a dress would fit Tomo because of her cute figures. "Sakuno I love it! Thank you! Here's for you!" She said and handed her a gift back. As Sakuno opened it, she saw a headband with a flower design.

"Use that in your birthday so Ryoma-sama won't tease you for your hairstyle!"

"Tomo-chan it's pretty, thank you. I'll treasure it." Sakuno smiled and saw another gift Tomo was holding. "Hm? Is that a gift from someone?"

Tomo suddenly blushed hearing what Sakuno said. "W-Well you see. Horio suddenly gave me a g-gift the other day s-so I thought it's better to give him a gift back. B-But it's not because I-I like him okay! I-I'm just giving him a gift because o-of gratitude nothing m-more!"

"Alright, alright I already understand Tomo-chan. Let's go?" Sakuno smiled, never once in her life she saw Tomo being a tsundere, but who knows? Maybe she had that side of her since ancient times. It was already December 24th and the two of them decided to have some fun together. Well, they were already having fun though. They went shopping, then to the arcade and next to karaoke. And later that day, Sakuno decided to change her hairstyle and used the headband Tomo gave her earlier. Sakuno thought it was tons of fun but somewhere along the line, she wanted to see a certain someone. And of course it was none other than the birthday celebrant himself.

"Hey Sakuno, I noticed this but is that a gift for someone?" Tomo noticed and pointed the untouched gift that Sakuno was bringing with her. "Oh! Is that for Ryoma-sama! You're gonna spend Christmas Eve with him!"

"W-Wait Tomo-chan. It's not like that. Well you see, I'm not even sure if I can see him at this situation. I… just thought that I would bring it with me…"

"You should give it Sakuno! What's inside?"

"O-Oh. I knitted him a scarf. I'm nervous with it."

Tomo smiled at her best friend, she patted the girl on her back and made a reassuring thumbs up. "Nah, you worry too much. I'm sure Ryoma-sama will like it so no worries!"

"What will I like?"

Sakuno and Tomo froze, speaking of the devil. The celebrant just came to their side. Sakuno froze and ended up staring at the prince in front of her and by Tomo's surprise, Ryoma was staring back. Though, Tomo didn't want to ruin the string contest, she needed to speak. "S-Sorry Sakuno! I just remembered that my mom ordered me to buy some things for tonight's party I gotta go bye!" Without wasting time, Tomo just left the two surprised by her actions.

"W-Wait T-Tomo-chan!"

"W-What should I do now?" Sakuno thought nervously. Of course she wished for Ryoma to see her gift but not that sudden! She sighed and gathered courage to face the celebrant of that day. And to her surprise, he was looking at her too.

"That hairstyle suits you better. Keep it like that." Ryoma said and started to walk and Sakuno walked with him. Sakuno blushed and held the gift in her hand carefully. She was thinking of how to give it to him without the feeling of uneasiness.

"So where are you going Ryoma-kun?" She asked and Ryoma didn't look at her.

"Gonna buy a cellphone. Dad's gift."

"Oh! That's awesome! So what kind will you buy?"

"Hmmm… Dunno." Ryoma just said disappointing Sakuno. She thought that Ryoma had thought about it more. They continued to walk silently. Though it was silent, Sakuno didn't feel any nervousness at all. She didn't know why though, all that she knows is that Ryoma's aura seemed different.

"Oh, I can help you choose if you don't mind."

"Sure."

Ryoma's answer was one of the things that made Sakuno really happy that day. It was a chance to spend Christmas Eve with the one she admires.

"Oh you sweeties there why don't you take a picture in this booth? It's free for every Teddie bear you buy!" A man in working attire suddenly approached them. Sakuno blushed at the word sweeties and was planning on denying that she and Ryoma were a couple but her plan was ruined because of Ryoma who just bought the bear for some reason. Sakuno stared at the guy in front of her and then to the bear the guy was somewhat pointing it to her.

"_Eh_?"

"For you."

"_EH_?"

"Oh how sweet! Thank you for your patronage and stay closer together for a picture." The salesman prepared his camera and waited for the _couple_ to get closer. The problem is, Sakuno was frozen stiff. She can't believe that it was really happening. Ryoma just bought a bear for _HER _when it was supposed to be her to give a gift. It was already taking the salesman's time so Ryoma made the move to make the two of them closer. He just pulled Sakuno's hand so the both of them would look like a couple in the picture with their hands locked.

*click*

"Here's your copy! Thank you and have a Merry Christmas!" The man said and went to entertain other costumers. Ryoma started to walk again and Sakuno hurriedly followed. Though hesitant, Sakuno asked Ryoma the reason for him buying a bear for her.

"Nothing really."

Sakuno smiled, somehow, that Christmas Eve was becoming more and more unforgettable. Now she has a picture with Ryoma and a gift from him. After walking for a while, the both of them reached the cellphone shop. And after an hour of choosing among the many cellphone designs, Ryoma decided to stick up with the blue one. Sakuno thought it was too simple but then she realized that it suited Ryoma more.

"Congratulations on your first cellphone Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said and smiled somewhat surprising Ryoma. After saying those words, Sakuno saw white droplets coming down. It was then she realized that it was snowing. "Oh, it's a white Christmas, how pretty." Sakuno tilted her head up and watched the snow fall gently not knowing that Ryoma took his newly bought cellphone and pointed it towards her.

*click*

"Hm? What's that?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma but to her disappointment, she didn't see anything unusual. Before she could see that Ryoma took a picture of her, Ryoma hid it with his fast reflexes.

"Maybe your imagination." He hid a smile. He was successful in his little mission.

"Oh! R-Ryoma-kun, I-I made a gift for you. Happy birthday! I-I hope you'll like it." Sakuno shyly presented the gift she had the whole day. Ryoma accepted it and opened it.

"S-Sorry if it's not good. T-That's all I can do." Sakuno said but the time she looked at Ryoma, he was already smiling. And it was a _real smile. _And what's more, he was already wearing the scarf in his neck.

"I already received the greatest gift." He replied but he continued inside his mind.

"_And it was spending the Christmas Eve with you_."

Next Chapter: The Start of a New Year

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOSH ! LET ME APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :( **

**Really I'm so sorry, but thank you for all the messages you gave me. This month was so hard for me but it won't stop me from updating. No Way! xD**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Really all of you make me happy TT^TT**

**Ryoma's cap for reviewers~ =)**


	12. The Start of a New Year

Tennis Riceball

_Chapter 12: The Start of a New Year_

Ryoma woke earlier than usual that day, not because of his alarm clock or Karupin, but because of his father Nanjiroh who was singing outside of his room. Ryoma being irritated because of ruining his peaceful sleep groggily stood from his bed and went to his door.

"If you want to have a match then do it later. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Said Ryoma and was about to close his door not giving his father a chance to even speak.

"You heartless brat. Who told you I'm interested in a match with you?" Nanjiroh asked but the boy never gave him a reply. Instead, Ryoma just gave him a stoic and sleepy expression. Nanjiroh just sighed at the scene. "Here, you have a letter. Though I think it's just a prank. It didn't even spell your name correct. Or I bet it's from a hot babe!"

What Nanjiroh said piqued Ryoma's interest, though he highly doubted that it was a hot babe, he already had an idea who the sender was, and as soon as he got the letter from his father, Ryoma just closed the door without any warnings at all.

"Ah… that brat. I'll pay him back someday. Now where's my book." Nanjiroh said and walked away.

Ryoma on the other hand stared at the letter he just received and after a few seconds, he decided to open the letter to read its content. "This handwriting sucks."

* * *

><p>"Sakuno? What are you doing early in the morning?" Coach Ryuuzaki came out to their living room only to find her granddaughter already awake and busy doing something. The time the girl heard her grandma, she happily greeted her.<p>

"Ah good morning baa-chan. U-Um… I'm writing post cards, I thought sending them early might be a good idea."

Sumire went closer to her granddaughter and found many letters that are already done. She checked one by one and saw that they were for her friend Tomo, the Seigaku regulars, Shitenhouji regulars, Kintaro, and many more. Sumire then noticed that the last card that Sakuno was writing was for Ryoma. And she didn't ignore the fact that Ryoma's card was a bit prettier than the others.

"Ah… Is Echizen that special to you?" Hearing what her grandma said, Sakuno blushed. She even thought that she looked like tomato that moment.

"H-He's n-not that special!"

"Alright, alright, I understand. Hahaha!"

After a few hours of preparing, Sakuno dressed up so she could go to the post office. But just when she was about to leave the house, a knock came from the door. Sakuno decided to open the door since she was the closest from it. And as she opens the door, she found an unexpected guest. Why, they just had the vice-captain of Seigaku visit them at that day. Sakuno let Oishi enter their house and led him to the living room.

"Ah what brings you here Oishi?" Sumire asked after giving their guest a cup of tea.

"Ah, thank you. Actually, I'm here to invite you to an activity. You see, Tezuka and I thought it would be better to face the New Year in a positive way. And I suggested having our Hatsuhinode (first sunrise of the year) together. But of course we wanted to hear your opinion about this." Oishi gently said and Sakuno was impressed by it. Oishi was always calm and collected and that's one of the reasons on why their team have such firm foundation.

"Oh, I like that idea. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Really? Thank you very much! I will invite everyone in the team as soon as possible, Ryuuzaki-sensei and Sakuno-san can come too if you'd like."

"E-Eh? Me?" Sakuno could only ask and Oishi nodded as his response.

"Of course Ryuuzaki-san. You helped our team too by cheering with us, so I can't see any reasons on why you can't come. You can invite Osakada-san too." Oishi said with a big smile and that, of course, made Sakuno happy.

"Y-Yes! I-I'll invite her. Thank you for the invitation." She bowed and kindly excused herself to leave since she was really plans on leaving even before the vice-captain arrives. As she leaves their house, Sakuno couldn't help to be excited. The heavens must be smiling at her, she thought. Well, at the very first sunrise of the year, she might, no, she will spend it with someone very important to her. And obviously it was none other than Ryoma. And other than the so called Prince of Tennis, Sakuno also has another prince though he is currently far from her.

"I wonder if they'll come back. I already miss them. Especially Kintaro-kun." She thought out loud. She continued walking but soon stopped after realizing what she said. "W-W-What am I thinking! E-Embarrassing!" Then she hurried her way to the post office.

"Thank you very much." Said Sakuno as she gives the postcards to the mail man.

"Wow, little lady, you really like giving letters huh? I hope you have a good year with these people." The mailman said as he smiled.

"Thank you very much. I hope for the same to you. Have a happy new year mister."

After sending the letters to the office, Sakuno called Tomo at a near phone booth. Fortunately, Tomo said that she would be coming to the Tennis club activity. And that made Sakuno happy. She then decided to go home.

"Hmmm… What should I wear?" She thought deeply not noticing that there was someone walking her way. After a few steps, Sakuno bumped to the said person.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Daydreaming as always I see."

Sakuno froze hearing the voice. Really, ever since she met Kintaro, Sakuno always, by chance, gets many opportunities to be with him. And it was Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun. W-What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked since it wasn't like Ryoma to walk by that street.

"I'll go meet with someone…"

"Hm? A friend of yours?"

"Not… really."

"Not really? Oh, I guess I ask too much. Sorry." Sakuno said and frowned, she just felt that Ryoma was somehow giving out a _don't-ask-anymore-questions _aura. She thought that she was overreacting in front of Ryoma and was ashamed of herself.

After the short silence, Sakuno noticed that Ryoma started to continue on his way. She didn't dare to talk but she was surprised to see Ryoma pat her head.

"Don't frown at the start of the new year. I'll see you later at the mountain." Ryoma smiled and left her.

Sakuno just watched Ryoma as he leaves her behind. Something inside her tells her that something big is about to happen in the New Year that's waiting for them after a few hours.

"Why do I feel like this?" Sakuno could only ask and go home.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Sakuno and her grandmother Sumire decided to go to their meeting place with Seigaku. Sakuno couldn't help it but get excited.<p>

"Ah! There she is! Sakuno!" Sakuno heard her friend not far from her. And after scanning the area, she found Tomo at a corner of the meeting place with the Seigaku members.

"Oh everyone's here good." Coach Ryuzaki said and nodded.

"It's good to see you here sensei. Well, everyone let's go." Oishi said and the members nodded in sign of agreement to him.

As they walk towards the peak of the mountain where they will watch the first sunrise of the year, Sakuno can't help but notice that Ryoma was actually not around. Did they forget to count Ryoma earlier? No, Sakuno highly doubted that was the reason. But then, why was he not around? Sakuno didn't have a choice but to ask. She decided to ask the vice-captain of the team.

"Echizen? Oh, he said he'll just catch up to us. He said that the friend that he will be meeting got late so he'll be late for our event."

Sakuno could only frown at Oishi's words. She just hopes that Ryoma wouldn't be that late for the event. Oishi wasn't blind though, he saw Sakuno's frown and decided to cheer the girl up.

"But don't worry, I'm sure Echizen wouldn't be that late. He already contacted Momo that he's on his way."

"R-Really? I'm glad." Sakuno smiled and everyone saw it.

"Aw! Sakuno-chan, don't worry. You'll see him soon! Aw young love." Momo said and went near Sakuno and patted her head, what Momo did made Sakuno blush and deny that she misses Ryoma.

"Aw, are we still far? Doing this early in the morning is exhausting." Kikumaru said as he continued to walk up making Fuji laugh and cheer his classmate up.

"Don't worry Eiji, we're almost there."

Sakuno did her best in walking the mountain silently and didn't notice that she was the one leading everyone to the top. She decided to hurry as she saw the sky getting lighter signing that it was almost time for sunrise. She though didn't expect that there were already people at the top. She thought that the only people who would be celebrating the event at that place were Seigaku.

"Ara. Onigiri-chan!"

But what Sakuno didn't expect more was to see such familiar faces at the top though the said people are one person short. Someone is missing.

"S-Shitenhouji?"

What Sakuno said made Oishi and the others rush towards Sakuno's position. They were also surprised to see what Sakuno saw. Shitenhouji was actually waiting for them at the top of the mountain.

"Oh! It really is Shitenhouji! What brings you here?" Oishi asked.

"Well, we wanted to spend our first sunrise with Seigaku and Onigiri-chan. And we thought you'll miss us so we returned." Shiraishi joked and smiled at the vice-captain of Seigaku.

"Isn't this fun Sakuno? They're all here!" Tomo said and suddenly hugged Sakuno who was frozen stiff after seeing their unexpected guests. She just couldn't believe it.

"Let's go, it's already time." Tezuka gently said at his co-captain Shiraishi, and that made the said captain nod and signal everyone to gather up the top. Everyone from Seigaku rushed to see the sunrise except for Sakuno. She was still waiting for someone to come. Well, she admitted it to herself; she wouldn't enjoy that event without Ryoma or Kintaro. Yes, Kintaro was also nowhere to be found. Shiraishi noticed Sakuno's expression and decided to go closer to the girl.

"Onigiri-chan, don't frown at the start of the New Year." Shiraishi said and patted Sakuno's head. Sakuno didn't smile at Shiraishi's actions though that made Shiraishi laugh.

"Tell you what? You won't enjoy the scene with us here. You'll enjoy it better there." Sakuno was surprised after seeing Shiraishi push her at a corner of the area. She also noticed that Shiraishi was smiling. "Enjoy Onigiri-chan."

Sakuno didn't understand what Shiraishi meant y his actions but soon after, she did.

"Ah."

"S-S-SAKUNO-CHAN!"

From her behind, she heard two familiar voices; one from the person who was the reason why she played Tennis and one from the person who was one of the reasons why she could enjoy the said sport. Slowly, Sakuno turned around and almost felt her tears drop from her eyes. She was just so happy to see the people she wanted to be with. And it was Ryoma and Kintaro.

"I-I was so worried t-that you-" Sakuno said as she fought the tears to fall from her. But then, the urge to cry suddenly disappeared when she saw two hands in front of her.

"Come on. It's almost time for the sunrise." Ryoma said.

"Come on Sakuno-chan! You don't want to miss the sunrise right!" Kintaro said.

Hearing what they said, Ryoma and Kintaro looked at each other.

"Put your hand down."

"No! You put your hand down Koshimae!"

"I gave it first not you."

"No! I gave it first!"

They were arguing with each other, with their hands still up. Sakuno could only smile at the scene and decided to get both _her _princes' hands. The action wasn't left unnoticed by the boys and decided to lead _their _princess to the top without letting go.

Together, they watched the sunrise of the new year with smiles on their faces. Their hands locked together and none wanting to let go. It was a good sign for Sakuno; she was sure now that the year that's coming will be great and memorable.

"Ah, that's so sweet! Fuji, don't forget to take the picture!" Kikumaru whispered happily to Fuji who was actually taking his camera from his bag. The truth is everyone from Seigaku and Shitenhouji were watching the three freshmen from the shadows.

"Damn that Echizen." Momo laughed at his kouhai. Who would have thought that Ryoma would put up on a stunt like that? He was really impressed.

Sakuno smiled, she didn't want that moment to end. Not ever. She felt happy, and wondered what will happen next in her life. Then she remembered… in two weeks it will be…

Next Chapter: Her Birthday

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay! Another chapter done. Sorry if it was late, I can just update once a month so things will get a lot slower sorry.<strong>

**And sorry for the reviewers that I didn't have the chance to reply I'm so busy lately.**

**Ryoma's cap for the following :)**

**Mistress Hydrangea  
>MitsukiJunko<br>Guest  
>RikuDai<br>Enma20  
>Scarlet<strong>

**I'm sorry but I promise to thank you personally next chapter :D**

**Fuji's camera for reviewers!**


	13. Her Birthday

Tennis Riceball

_Chapter 13: Her Birthday_

January 14th. Yes, it was January 4th, the date of her birthday. And Sakuno is facing that day by first going to school. She wasn't expecting any gifts or whatsoever; she thought that a mere greeting was enough for her to be really happy. She continued to walk towards her school's premises when a warm hug greeted her from behind.

"Sakuno!"

"A-Ah Tomo-chan. Good morning." Sakuno smiled at her friend but her look turned to a curious one when she saw Tomo hold something from her behind. When Tomo noticed that her friend was looking at her curiously, she decided to spill the beans. She gave her a wide smile and showed what she was holding from her back.

"Tadaaaa! Happy Birthday Sakuno!" She gave Sakuno a present covered in a pink wrapper. What Tomo made Sakuno blush from happiness and hugged her best friend.

"Y-You remembered? Thank you Tomo-chan."

"Of course I'll remember! You're my best friend after all! Oh! come on, we'll be late for class!"

Tomo said and pulled Sakuno to run to their room, and unknown to them, two people heard their conversation.

"Hm, I found some good data. Now what should I do with this?" Inui said and asked himself as he too goes on his classroom.

"Onigiri-chan's birthday huh? Now, now what should we do?" Chitose said as he continued to walk. "Maybe I should go and tell the others huh?"

* * *

><p>"Man training is getting hard." Kenya said as he slumped down the ground after having 20 laps around the field. "Maybe I should get something to eat."<p>

"You're eating too much lately Kenya, you should be conscious of your weight." Shiraishi said as he went closer to his teammate. Actually, Shitenhouji is having a short break after practice. It became a hobby to spend their breaks together, somehow, being with each other just restores their energy back for more practice.

"Nah, I'll slack off just now. Who cares about diet anyway." Kenya pouted.

"Hahaha! Ecstasy. I warned you. Don't go crying on me when your speed decreased just because you gained weight." Shiraishi laughed.

"Neh Shiraishi, I'm bored. Can we watch the movie we watched last week?" Kintaro asked making everyone quite surprised. The movie was a love story and for some reason, Kintaro was quite attached to it especially the ending where the protagonist kissed his loved one.

"Of course we can after the practice of course."

"Eh? We can't go now? Oh! Then can I go see Sakuno-chan?" Kintaro suddenly asked his captain which made Shiraishi smile at him.

"She's having classes Kin-chan. You wouldn't want her to be distracted in her studies don't you?" Shiraishi said making their rookie pout. Everyone just laughed at his cuteness, but a certain member remembered something.

"Speaking of Onigiri-chan, I got some good info. Wanna hear it?"

Chitose suddenly caught everyone's attention. And after a few seconds, he started to share the fact about Sakuno's birthday. And after hearing the info, everyone just became excited.

"Why don't we surprise her! That'll be great!" Koishikawa said and everyone liked the idea.

"But senpai, we don't have enough time or enough materials. Classes will end in about an hour and a half." Hikaru suddenly said making everyone think for other ways.

"Oh~ How about we bake her a lovely cake? I bet the ingredients are available in the convenience store nearby." Koharu said making everyone agree.

"That'll be good, and baking a cake won't take that much time. Let's go with making a cake." Shiraishi said and made everyone happy.

"Then I'll go to the shop as much as possible!" Said Kenya and ran as fast as he could leaving the members of the team excited. But after a few seconds, he returned.

"I don't know the ingredients!"

Everyone almost had their jaw dropped because of what he said. Hikaru on the other hand looked bored.

"Senpai, in times when we need you the most, you really are useless."

"W-What did you say! It's not like I do this every time!" Kenya blushed out of embarrassment and defended himself.

"Come on fights over. We should all go to the convenience store." Shiraishi said to his teammates and went ahead.

"Huh? Is that Shitenhouji? Looks like something big is gonna happen!" Kikumaru said as he and the other regulars of Seigaku watch Shitenhouji leave the school premises together. Inui, interested about what's happening, checked his notebook. There, he saw his newly acquired data about a certain girl.

"It must be for Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. I found out earlier that today's her birthday. They must be baking a cake." Inui simply stated, making almost everyone stare at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER INUI!? We need to give her a gift too!" Kikumaru shouted loudly that everyone around him became surprised by his sudden shout. "It's gonna be fun! Besides, we can't let this chance pass by, she's already a part of our team right?" Kikumaru said, although he was looking at Ryoma who knew what he meant. Kikumaru didn't want his kouhai Ochibi lose the fight.

"Yes, we can give her a gift, but what gift Eiji? It's not like we have all the time. Classes will be over soon." Oishi stated his opinion which has a point. They needed to move. Fast.

Kikumaru and the others thought deeply and found nothing good to give her in the given situation. But then Fuji had an idea. "Why don't we just give her a surprise party? We'll let Shitenhouji take care of the cake then that leaves the work of the surprise party to us, isn't it?"

"Ah! Good idea Fuji! Come on everyone, let's not waste our time!" Oishi said with high spirits.

"Let's not get careless." Tezuka said his usual quote.

"Alright! Seigaku Tennis club let's roll!" Kikumaru said and signed that the work will now start.

As the club work on their surprise party for Sakuno, Momo observed his surroundings. Everything was too normal. And guess what, Ryoma was just standing at a corner. Momo was kinda pissed about their rookie's behavior and went to give him a small talk.

"Oi Echizen. You're not planning to ignore this event are you? This is a once in a lifetime chance you idiot. Why the hell are you just standing there?"

Echizen, hearing his senpai's words, wasn't even shaken. "I don't have money and this is not once in a lifetime senpai. She celebrates her birthday every year."

"So you're telling me that you're planning to give her a gift next year? Seriously next year! Idiot! Think about it, if you don't take this chance, Tooyama will. That's sure because his senpai won't let this day even pass without him having a point on Sakuno-chan. And he might already have her next year if you don't move NOW!"

With all those words, Echizen stared at his senpai and sighed. "Then what should I do?"

Momo didn't expect Ryoma's reply. He. Was. Asking. For. Some. Advice. "W-What do you mean _what should I do? _I don't know either. You're the only one who can make her happy without even doing _anything!_"

"Ha?" Ryoma couldn't even understand what Momo said. If stares can melt someone, Ryoma might've melted that moment by Momo's stare. Momo thought that there's no one denser than Ryoma. NO ONE.

"Forget it. Just… be yourself… I guess." He said and sighed. "Poor Sakuno-chan, I wish her birthday this year will be the best." Momo thought.

"Oi what are you two doing there? Help us out!" Kaidoh suddenly shouted and startled the two making them resume their works.

"Echizen help me out here." Horio suddenly approached Ryoma who was making decorations. Everyone saw what Horio was holding and was somewhat curious. "You write Ryuuzaki's name."

Ryoma didn't quite understand what Horio wanted to make him do but he did what he was told so nevertheless. He carefully took the pen and neatly finished writing 'Ryuzaki', but when he was about to write Sakuno, a certain senpai spoke.

"This is actually the first time I'll see you say her first name Echizen." Taka said with a smile. What he said made Ryoma somewhat freeze though no one noticed this.

"More like write her name Taka-san." Kikumaru said with a smile. Then Ryoma finished writing the name.

"With that, the preparations are done. All that's left is to wait for the cake." Oishi said and checked his watch, there's still half an hour to wait for the classes to finish.

"Want to check Shitenhouji? I'm sure they should be done by now." Inui said and agreed to check on the other team.

* * *

><p>"Come on taste it senpai." Hikaru said and gave a spoonful of the sample cake they had to Kenya.<p>

"U-Um… why me? I'd rather not take the risks of fainting again because of some food or drink." Kenya said and remembered his memories of the scary Inui drink.

"But you're hungry right? Come on you're the perfect taster there is." Shiraishi said with a smile.

"Oh don't be picky Kenya-kun! Or do you want to taste in by using my mouth? Like a kiss!"

"Oi Koharu are you cheating on me?"

"Hey Shitenhouji! We're here to check the cake!" Momo said and surprised the Shitenhouji because Seigaku knows that they're going to give Sakuno a gift.

"We prepared a surprise party so we can celebrate her birthday. We just finished preparing so we came to check you out." Fuji said calmly.

"Oh yeah, we're done baking now but we still need to taste it. Wanna try it?" Koishikawa asked and hearing the word taste, Momo volunteered.

"Oh me! Me! Pick me!" With Momo's volunteering, everyone agreed and let him taste. What's odd, after having a spoonful of Shitenhouji's spare cake, Momo stopped moving.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaidoh took the courage to ask.

Then, Momo fainted.

"What the heck!" And returned back to life seconds later. "This tastes like Inui-senpai's drink!"

"Which drink? I have plenty of versions you know." Inui asked that made Momo sweatdrop.

"Is that even important senpai? But anyway! We can't let her taste this. And what the heck did you guys put here?"

"Sugar." Kintaro said plainly and showed them the sugar which has the label 'salt.'

"Ah! That's salt!" Kikumaru shouted. It was a shock.

"We also added coffee, with creamer of course. I bet she doesn't like coffee when it's black." Kenya added. The Seigaku members were slowly thinking that the cake's recipe is slowly turning… unique.

"Oh and pudding! It's delicious!" Koharu added.

"And some soy sauce! Every meal has to have one right!" Yuuji added happily.

"Oh, and some tuna." Hikaru said.

"And some-"

"STOOOP! We understand, let's just show this to her but I think we should order a new cake too? What do you think guys?" Oishi said calmly and everyone seemed to agree.

"Good thing I didn't taste it." Kenya said with relief.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno! Come with me!" Tomo said and pulled her friend out of the room. Before the end of classes, Tomo was informed about Sakuno's surprise party and volunteered to help. She lead her friend to the tennis courts with a blindfold on. Sakuno was already panicking about what's happening. She surely didn't want to know some bad news.<p>

"U-Umm… What is this about Tomo-chan?"

"It's a secret okay? Oh, I'm gonna leave you here. Take out your blindfold after counting ten alright? Bye!"

"T-Tomo-chan! U-Ummm… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9-"

Without even saying the number ten, Sakuno was shocked to hear people shouting her name then a couple of people saying happy birthday to her. With what she heard, she quickly removed her blindfold only to see her friend Tomo, her grandmother, Shitenhouji, Seigaku, Kintaro and Ryoma smiling at her. She blushed, they all knew that it was her birthday and even went to do a surprise party. She was in heaven.

"T-Thank you very much!" She said and bowed. Everyone smiled at her and started the party. Ryuzaki-sensei ordered sushi with Osamu-sensei. Everyone was having fun. People singing at the center of the room claiming it was their gift for Sakuno and everyone were somehow teasing the performers.

Sakuno was just at a table, enjoying the moments with everyone when Shiraishi approached her. "Hey Onigiri-chan. Happy birthday."

"Oh, Thank you Shiraishi-san." Sakuno smiled.

"And because it's your birthday, I bought this for you!" Shiraishi said and gave her a pair of clip with a sakura design. Sakuno liked the gift of course.

"Oh it's lovely Shiraishi-san! Thank you! I'll treasure it!" Sakuno smiled and blushed though the reason for her blush is happiness, Shiraishi was satisfied.

Just as Shiraishi was having a chat with the birthday celebrant, Kintaro just made his way to Sakuno. And Shiraishi didn't ignore the fact that Kintaro was blushing.

"Ah… You should talk to her outside Kin-chan. She might not hear you because of the performances." Shiraishi said and pushed the freshmen out of the room gently. He even said "Have fun." Before closing the door.

Sakuno was nervous for some reason and she didn't know why. But she was sure that Kintaro was too. They walked for a while and reached a certain bench. They decided to seat there.

"U-Um Happy birthday Sakuno-chan!" Kintaro suddenly shouted startling Sakuno. But then after a few seconds she laughed. She was happy.

"Thank you Kintaro-kun. This might be one of the birthdays I won't forget. A-and it's because of all of you."

"U-Um you know Sakuno-chan? I-I don't really have a gift for you… b-but…" It was really unusual for Kintaro to stutter in front of Sakuno so she was curious and stared at Kintaro.

But suddenly, Sakuno's birthday did turn into a really memorable one.

Kintaro just kissed her though not on the lips. He kissed her on her left cheek and she was sure that Kintaro was blushing too. Sakuno felt that moment last _forever _and time stopped again.

"That feeling again. What is this?" Sakuno thought, feeling that simple moment doesn't stop. They both stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"I-I know that I always say this Sakuno-chan, but I really like you! So Happy birthday!" Then Kintaro ran and left Sakuno alone, frozen, blushing, feeling her heart beat so fast.

* * *

><p>The party ended a few hours after and everyone already went home. Sakuno decided to stay for a while, at the bench where her little moment with Kintaro was. She was starting to get confused with the feeling she had when she was with Kintaro. And at the middle of swimming through her thoughts, she was startled by a sudden feel of coldness in her right cheek. It was then that she noticed that Ryoma was placing a Ponta at her cheek.<p>

"Happy birthday." Ryoma said and gave the ponta to her.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun." She smiled, another moment with Ryoma to remember.

"Going home? I'll walk with you." Ryoma said somewhat surprising Sakuno. He was being nice to her again, and a little nicer than he usually does. Sakuno thought that it was just her birthday that he was acting nicer to her.

"Sure!" Sakuno said and went with Ryoma.

While walking through the streets, Sakuno couldn't help it but to think about Kintaro again. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was about to part ways with Ryoma.

"S-Sorry I-I didn't even entertained you a bit. Sorry." Sakuno apologized, she didn't got the chance to talk to him because of her thoughts. Ryoma didn't respond so she took the courage to look at him and to her surprise, Ryoma was smiling gently.

Then again, her birthday became special.

For the second time, she was kissed on the cheek, on the right side this time. She was caught off guard and froze like how she was with Kintaro. And like earlier, she felt something inside her explode, though somewhat different with how she felt with Kintaro. She couldn't explain the difference and she can't determine which is more special.

Then Ryoma walked away from her smiling. But this time Sakuno mustered her courage and asked Ryoma "Why?"

"Why?" Ryoma stopped walking. "I just can't accept it that only Tooyama got the chance to kiss you." He then continued walking.

"Happy birthday again… _Sakuno!_" He shouted making Sakuno blush more. He just called her by her first name.

Really, it became a very special birthday.

Next Chapter: I Like You

* * *

><p><strong>First I thank <strong>Mistress Hydrangea for giving me ideas for this chapter ^^<strong>**

**Again I apologize for the late update. I was supposed to update this last week but then a lot happened here in our computer . And yeah, I'll put more of the main plot now ~ ^^ maybe the end is near? I'm not yet sure xD**

** So yeah, I'll stick with the monthly update so I can only update by the last week of the month, sorry. BUT THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES :)**

**Till then ~ hearts**


	14. I Like You

Tennis Riceball

_Chapter 14: I Like You_

Kintaro kissed her.

Ryoma kissed her.

_Kintaro kissed her._

_Ryoma kissed her._

"STOP!"

Sakuno mentally shouted. She just couldn't take those happenings out of her mind. And guess what, it's been three days and she still can't sleep at night. Man, she was so sure that she'll go crazy moments later. She didn't let it ruin her studying though, she needed it to forget what happened for a while.

"no… kuno… Sakuno… Sakuno!"

Sakuno froze, she was totally shocked hearing her name shouted near her ear. She turned to see her best friend looking at her quite irritated.

"I've been calling you and you won't respond. Geez what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since your birthday." She said with worried tone on her voice. She couldn't help it, Sakuno was acting weird and won't even spill a bean about it. But one thing is for sure, something happened and it might concern both Ryoma and Kintaro. Though she knew this, Tomo didn't insist Sakuno to tell her. She wanted her best friend to talk to her willingly, and she's willing to wait. "Come on, or we'll get late."

Sakuno smiled as she felt Tomo's warm hand holding hers. Though Tomo said nothing, she knew that her best friend would always be there for her. And when something happens to her, she would be with her like she does. They walked together to the school's premises before they could be late for class.

"I'm so lucky to have her as my friend. Maybe I'll tell her what happened later."

"RYOMA-SAMA WHAT!" Tomo shouted loudly the moment she heard what happened, and that made Sakuno winced in pain as she hears her friend's voice echo in her ears. She was too loud actually. "I can't- OH MY GOD SAKUNO! YOU'RE, LIKE, THE LUCKIEST GIRL ALIVE! TO THINK RYOMA-SAMA WOULD KI-"

"T-Tomo-chan! N-Not too loud! S-someone might hear you!" Sakuno said and covered the face of her best friend. She didn't want anybody else to hear something as embarrassing as that.

"BUT! HELLO! SAKUNO! Why would he do that? That's definitely because he likes you!" Tomo said as she whispered loudly to Sakuno, careful not to make anybody hear them. "So… What do you think?"

Sakuno silenced for a moment and blushed. "I… I think he's just teasing me."

Tomo, if possible, turned into a stone. "What? Teasing! Gosh Sakuno how dense can you be? He won't do that if he doesn't like you!"

"I-I don't want to assume things yet T-Tomo-chan… It's hard to be disappointed."

"If you say so Sakuno… Just remember I'll be here for you!"

"Thank you Tomo-chan." Sakuno hugged her best friend.

* * *

><p>Classes were done and Sakuno was walking through the buildings of the school to rest her mind. Then along the way she saw none other than the captain of Shitenhouji, Shiraishi.<p>

"Oya, if it isn't Onigiri-chan. What's up?" Shiraishi smiled making Sakuno somewhat tensed. She wasn't sure of it but there's something wrong with his smile. But after a while, the feeling disappeared so she thought she was just tired.

They started to walk together and tour around the school premises, fortunately for Sakuno; they didn't go near the tennis courts. She wouldn't want to see Ryoma and Kintaro by the moment. If she did, she would blush madly and be embarrassed.

"Aww. You're making me jealous Onigiri-chan. You're with me but you're thinking of someone else." Shiraishi said which made Sakuno blush because Shiraishi knew that she was thinking of Ryoma or Kintaro. When she was about to respond, she saw Shiraishi stare at her.

"U-Um… P-please don't stare at m-me." Sakuno said shyly which made Shiraishi looked somewhat surprised. She noticed that after hearing what she said, Shiraishi shook his head lightly and looked startled. Sakuno thought that Shiraishi must also be surprised by his own actions. "U-um… Shiraishi-san? Is there something wrong?"

Shiraishi looked at Sakuno, which made the girl somewhat uncomfortable. For a moment, they stayed like that and Sakuno was inwardly wondering if Shiraishi is sick or what. Then, suddenly, Shiraishi spoke.

"If you were to choose Onigiri-chan… who would you pick between Kin-chan and Echizen?"

Sakuno froze at the words that came out from Shiraishi. It was a sudden question, and by the moment, she doesn't know the answer either. Sakuno was about to ask what was Shiraishi planning but-

"Can I kiss you too Onigiri-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakuno, if possible, froze more. She didn't know what to do anymore. And what's more, Shiraishi was really acting strange and she's starting to get scared because of that. Little seconds later, she was being driven to a corner by Shiraishi's strange aura.

"You know Onigiri-chan…" Sakuno's heart jumped.

"I like you."

She couldn't take it anymore as tears are starting fall into her cheeks. Shiraishi noticed these and started to snap back to reality. "A-ah…"

"I-I don't know h-how much you hate me Shiraishi-san, b-but you should tell it t-to me rather than t-teasing me like this!" Sakuno said between her sobs and ran away.

"W-Wait O-Onigiri-chan!" Realizing it's too late to run after her, Shiraishi took steps back and punched the wall. "What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

><p>Sakuno raced outside the school, not wanting anyone to see her in that state. Not Tomo, not Kintaro, not Ryoma. She hated herself. She knew that Shiraishi meant no harm but she couldn't help it she got scared and ran away.<p>

"Mo… I look stupid. Why did I say that to Shiraishi-san!?" She cried out loud as she continued to run through the streets. Not caring if everyone sees or hears her crying as long as it's someone she doesn't know.

But then she bumped into someone.

"Oopsie careful there miss."

Sakuno didn't stop crying as she bowed and let out a small apology to the one she bumped into. She didn't hear a response so she hung her head low as she continued to sob.

"Eh? Is she the princess of Seigaku?" She heard. Oh no, someone she knew saw her. Wait princess? She mustered her courage to see the person she bumped into and saw a redhead acrobat. It was Mukahi Gakuto of Hyotei, and of course his teammates were behind him.

"What is this? Why are you crying?" Concerned, Shishido asked.

"A-ah, t-this is n-nothing…" Sakuno covered her face to hide her teary eyes but that didn't hide her sobs.

The Hyotei members didn't know what to do. But surely, they didn't want to see a girl running in the streets with her face full of tears. Certainly, that was not good. But then the king didn't just stood there and did nothing. He quickly stepped forward and took Sakuno's shoulders.

"Did Shiraishi do this?"

Sakuno, hearing Shiraishi's name, froze. She didn't expect Atobe hitting the cause on the spot. "U-Um… T-that's…"

"Alright!" Shouted Atobe as he pulled Sakuno with him. "Hyotei will be giving a friendly visit to Seigaku today!"

"W-What!" Sakuno thought. She didn't want her friends to see her condition. No way.

"U-Um… Well then I should go n-now." Said Sakuno but Atobe's grip didn't lose.

"No way… I told you last time. You are ore-sama's hostage. Hahahahaha!"

"NO WAY!" Sakuno thought.

* * *

><p>"Shiraishi? Are you alright? Did you eat something bad today?" Kintaro asked his captain who was unusually down at the moment. Heck he looked miserable.<p>

"Ah this is nothing Kin-chan. You should go to practice. I'm just tired."

"Okay! If you want to have a match just call me!" Kintaro said and went back to the court.

"Ahh… Ecstasy… he's worried about me…" Shiraishi smiled but then he hung his head low and released a low whisper. "Even though I was…"

"Hyotei's here! Hyotei's here!" Shiraishi's thoughts were disrupted by Horio's loud voice. He then wondered why the said team would be in the school premises. He sighed, if he didn't get his act up, Atobe's insight might detect him again.

"I need to be careful…" He said as he rubbed his temples more. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>Before entering the school premises, Atobe and the others were welcomed by an unexpected person. It was none other than Ryoma Echizen.<p>

"Why are you here baldy?" Ryoma asked frankly to Atobe which earned a few strained laughs from his teammates.

"Why is ore-sama here? Of course ore-sama is here to show Seigaku and Shitenhouji my awesomeness! Hahaha!" Atobe said with pride but then his mood suddenly shifted and Ryoma didn't left it unnoticed. The king looks obviously pissed.

"Oy Echizen brat, is that how you treat someone who generously brought back your princess to safe hands huh?" Gakuto asked quite pissed because of Echizen's tone.

"Princess?" Asked Ryoma, not understanding what Atobe meant. But then, he heard a few sobs from behind Atobe and he also saw that Atobe was holding someone's wrist that's actually wearing a Seigaku uniform.

If Atobe wanted to laugh because of the amusement, he already did. It was fun to see Ryoma's stoic face change dramatically. But as said earlier, the king was in no mood for things like those. But then, his teammates were always there to express his feelings.

"What did you do?" Ryoma asked in a low and dangerous tone. This was not left unnoticed by the king himself, and that includes the other regulars.

"Why don't you ask someone from inside this school? He might know." Atobe grinned arrogantly. Well, it was fun manipulating Ryoma who was obviously not in the mood anymore.

"Cut the chase Atobe, I asked you a question."

"Oy Echizen, is that how you should ask someone you owe from? We actually found her crying while running on the streets you know." Gakuto said loudly and hearing that, Ryoma's glare leveled up. Now he knew what Atobe meant, the cause was someone from either Seigaku or Shitenhouji.

Before Ryoma could jump into conclusions, Atobe gently threw Sakuno to Ryoma. Of course this made the freshmen looked shocked; shocked because Ryoma saw her state. She was still crying, and her tears are still falling from her eyes continuously. This made Ryoma boil from the inside, though he didn't want anyone to know what he felt, the Hyotei regulars still knew what was inside him. It was kinda obvious anyway.

"I'll see you later brat." Atobe said arrogantly as he started to walk towards the tennis court not giving Ryoma the chance to reply to his words. Atobe had something to do, and Ryoma wasn't a part of it, a certain captain is.

After the Hyotei regulars left the both of them, Ryoma and Sakuno greeted each other with silence. Of course, Sakuno didn't know what to do or say and she wondered inside if Ryoma was the same. Of course, as usual, Ryoma was quiet and that makes it hard for Sakuno to read what was inside his mind. But unexpectedly, when Sakuno was about to speak to break the tense silence between them, Ryoma gently held Sakuno's wrist.

"Wash your face, so you can calm down." He said in a tone that Sakuno never heard before. She was pinpointing in what kind of tone is it and reached a theory. It was a concerned tone, or at least that's what she hoped. When they were walking, Sakuno decided to stop walking and of course, Ryoma noticed it.

"U-Um… I-I don't need to wash my face anymore… T-Thank you…" She said with her head hung low. With that said, Ryoma decided to let her rest on a bench nearby. She was still sobbing lightly and Ryoma noticed that. A couple of seconds later, Ryoma went closer to her, and did something unexpected.

_He hugged her._

"T-There, there… It's alright." Though she heard him stutter, Sakuno was sure that Ryoma was calming her down. This made her face flush and it wasn't because of embarrassment; it was because of joy. Knowing that someone was there for her when she feels bad really made her happy.

"Thank you."

Hearing that, Ryoma slowly broke the hug. He was blushing too. Sakuno made a mental note to remember his face when he was blushing, it was cutely priceless. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded and smiled at him; one filled with pure happiness. "Yes. Thank you."

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>"H-Hyoutei? A-Again?" Oishi said in surprise. Really, Hyoutei didn't fail to surprise them.<p>

"And why is Hyoutei here again? I suppose you don't have any hostages this time." Tezuka said calmly and faced Atobe who was wearing a smile on his face. Though smiling, Tezuka couldn't make sure if that smile was real or not. Deep inside, he feels that Atobe was not amused or happy at all. He was rather releasing this cold aura, and Tezuka was sure that that aura isn't directed to him.

"Why does everyone ask that? Ore-sama simply came here because ore-sama is awesome! And worry not commoners, the hostage you speak of is safe in Echizen's hands." Atobe said and took a chance to sneak a glance at Shiraishi who caught his glance.

"Hostage? You mean Sakuno-chan? She's with Echizen?" Momo asked and displayed a playful grin on his face. The same goes for Kikumaru who understood Momo's actions.

"There you are Kikumaru! I challenge you for a sweets contest again! Rematch!" Gakuto suddenly burst through from behind Atobe and went straight to Kikumaru who was obviously hiding behind Oishi the moment he saw Gakuto. "Why the hell are you hiding you cat!"

"Oishi~ He's scary! Stop that girl!" Kikumaru shouted and grinned. He was obviously teasing Gakuto which was effective.

"Why you!" With that, Gakuto took a racket and a ball from who knows where and served it. Luckily, Kikumaru dodged it because of his reflex and the ball hit Kaidoh instead.

"What the hell bastard!" Kaidoh said and charged at Gakuto. Hiyoshi, seeing his doubles partner being attacked, stopped Kaidoh by holding his forearm rather tightly. This made Kaidoh pissed more. "Wanna go at it? Huh!"

"Just make sure you won't go home bruised." Hiyoshi said threatening Kaidoh.

"H-Hay let's stop this please?" Ootori said panicking, and Koharu saw his reaction. Actually, he found it cute.

"Another target found~ Ah Ootori-kyun can I hug you?" Koharu said loudly making Shishido hear it.

"Hey you're scaring my partner freak! Get off him!" Shishido said and pulled the collar of Koharu close to his face, ready to attack any minute.

"Hey hands off my Koharu!" Yuuji shouted.

Again, because of Hyotei, Seigaku and Shitenhouji's practice was disrupted. Though almost all of them were fighting, people would just think that it's just their way of showing their friendship towards each other.

Kintaro laughed at the scene, but something inside him wasn't laughing. He was curious the time he heard that Sakuno was with Ryoma. Alone. He lost his smile and thought that it was weird. He was feeling something between his chest and gut whenever he remember the fact that Sakuno and Ryoma was together. It's as if he can't breathe and he's being stabbed by a knife in his chest. It was the first time he ever felt like that and he was sure he didn't like it, but one thing is for sure: He wanted to go where Sakuno and Ryoma is. And as soon as he realized what he wants, he dashed away from the court.

* * *

><p>"My, what a mess aren't we?" Shiraishi said as he watches the scenes from a corner. He was alone by the moment because all of the players are currently distracted at the scenes of ramblings between the regulars of the three teams. Then a couple of seconds later, he saw Kintaro run out of the court with a serious look on his face. "Kin-chan? Where's he going?"<p>

"You know where…"

Shiraishi heard a voice and it's the voice of someone he really doesn't want to talk to right now. He was sure he'll be damned. And who was the owner of the voice? Of course it was none other than the king of Hyoutei, Atobe.

Shiraishi didn't greet Atobe with a reply or even with a smile. His sight didn't leave Kintaro who was slowly disappearing from the tennis courts. And what Atobe did was releasing a sigh.

"You're getting impatient… don't you think?"

"Please, Atobe-san… don't rub it in." Shiraishi's face worsened more. He wanted to bury himself under the ground. And Atobe let out an amused laugh at the sight.

"So I guess you'll start to be a prince now?" Atobe asked seriously, Shiraishi didn't even think that he would hear the King of Hyoutei this serious. It was somewhat scary because of the pressure he gives.

"Who knows Atobe-san? I don't even know that the princess that I like would even consider me her prince; especially now that she has two princes at her side."

Atobe let out another amused laugh.

"So… you're already admitting it? That you…"

"Like Sakuno-chan?" Shiraishi finished for Atobe. "Yeah… I do... I like her."

"This'll be fun to watch." Atobe said and laughed as hard as he could, sour mood washed away. And of course, he was aware that someone was listening at their conversation since the beginning. "And this'll be more fun when you watch with me Tezuka!"

"T-Tezuka-san!" Shiraishi blushed. He didn't even feel Tezuka's presence.

"Let's not be careless…" Said Tezuka then Atobe laughed harder.

* * *

><p>Kintaro was running as fast as he could, the longer he runs, the more things come into his mind, imagining things that he doesn't want to happen. Then, when he turned to a corner, his chest tightened more, as if his heart stopped beating. There, at a bench, he saw Ryoma hugging Sakuno. He couldn't move, or even speak. It was the first time he ever felt like that, as if all his strength left his body and as if his world crumbled to pieces. And seeing Sakuno's face worsened his unwanted feeling. He saw her smiling with all her heart, as if that moment was the best thing that happened in her wanted that smile. He wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. He wanted to be the person who was hugging her. He wanted to be the one she likes. He wanted her. Now he knows what he was feeling, and he admitted it, for the first time of his life, Tooyama Kintaro felt jealousy.<p>

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted soon after Sakuno and Ryoma exchanged a few words. Of course that would surprise the two who was having a conversation. "IT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"U-Unfair?" Sakuno asked surprised.

"I FEEL JEALOUS! I WANT TO HUG SAKUNO-CHAN TOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE JEALOUS OF YOU KOSHIMAE!" He shouted out loud making Sakuno blush of course. He just admitted that he was jealous of Ryoma because he hugged her.

Ryoma stared at Kintaro who was glaring at him. Then, his so called rival, suddenly held Sakuno's hand, he was, although he wouldn't admit it, slightly pissed. "Do you think I don't get jealous when you hug her, or when she makes a lunch for you, or when you call her by her first name, or when you kiss her? I do Tooyama. I want to be the guy who can make her happy."

Sakuno froze, registering what was happening to the three of them inside her head. She couldn't understand what was happening at all. She was staring at the two boys between her and she was sure that she was trembling. They continued to glare at each other and Sakuno wanted to break the tense atmosphere between the three of them. Mustering up her courage, Sakuno decided to speak.

"U-Um I don't understand…"

"I don't want to lose to him…" They said in unison still glaring at each other.

"In tennis and to you." Then they looked at her with serious faces and seeing those expressions made Sakuno blush once again. They spoke at the same time, with the same look, same tone, and same passion.

"Because I like you."

Next Chapter: When Shiraishi Joined In…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**And yaaaaay that's my hardest chapter so far~ and the plot's going near the end already! Though the end is still a ways a way. This'll be a long journey :D**

**Sorry if this was a late update. I'm sad to say I'll be updating veeeeeeery slowly since my life is so busy with so many personal things… But still I'll update maybe once in every two months or whenever I have a free time. TTnTT Just wishing you'll all be still with me till the end.**

**Also thank you for the anonymous reviewers since I can't reply to them :)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ~ thank you for supporting this story, I hope we still be together till the ending ~ hearts !**


	15. When Shiraishi Joined In

Tennis Riceball

_Chapter 15: When Shiraishi Joined In..._

"Because I like you..."

Sakuno couldn't believe it. She was simply stunned the moment she heard the phrase from both Kintaro and Ryoma themselves. Well, she could admit that hearing it from Kintaro was somehow normal, but it was _really_ unexpected to hear it from the rookie freshman of Seigaku. They stayed that way silently and Sakuno was sure that the only thing she could hear is her heart beating at an abnormal rate. It was so fast she couldn't even breathe. She wasn't good in nerve-wrecking atmosphere situations like this so she stayed stunned. Well, the truth is, she _can't even think!_ Her mind was so blank that it can't even make her body move an inch.

"Someone help me..." Was the first thing that came into her mind a few seconds after her mind returned functioning.

And, as if the gods heard her prayer, a certain girl suddenly came to her rescue.

"Sakuno you forgot your note...book." It was Tomo who called, although her last words became a mere mumble the time she felt the unbearable atmosphere the three were having. She took a glance to her best friend and saw her making a face that says _please get me out of here._

With that, Tomo pulled her friend and shouted "Oh! I forgot to ask you s-something about our project!" She forced herself to smile and pulled Sakuno away from the freshmen who just confessed to her. "W-Well, see you later Ryoma-sama and Tooyama-sama!"

With the girls leaving the scene, Ryoma and Kintaro stared at each other, and after a few seconds, it suddenly sank inside Ryoma's head. _He just confessed his feelings to Sakuno._ He sat down at the bench where Sakuno and him occupied earlier. Slowly, he wiped the beads of sweat in his forehead which probably was caused by the tense atmosphere he was having with both Sakuno and Kintaro. Sighing deeply, the image of Sakuno's shocked face flashed into his mind. Managing another sigh, he finally spoke.

"This is your fault... saying you're suddenly jealous and all."

Hearing that, Kintaro released a cheeky smile, he was somewhat happy. "So you're jealous too! It's not just me!" Then he sat beside Seigaku's pillar of support. His smile suddenly turned to a serious look. "I'm not gonna lose Koshimae."

Smile. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

><p>"RYOMA-SAMA WHAT!" Tomo shouted loudly the moment she heard what happened, and that made Sakuno winced in pain as she hears her friend's voice echo in her ears. She was too loud actually. "I can't- OH MY GOD SAKUNO! YOU'RE, LIKE, THE LUCKIEST GIRL ALIVE! TO THINK RYOMA-SAMA WOULD CO-"<p>

"T-Tomo-chan! N-Not too loud! S-someone might hear you!" Sakuno said, and wondered, this already happened to her earlier that day isn't it? But she didn't care, well the topic was changed anyway, and it was way more serious than Ryoma's kiss. "_Wait. Ryoma-kun's Kiss?" _Sakuno paused, so Tomo was right. He did like her. "Well, that is if he's not joking."

"Okay, Sakuno. I know what you're thinking and scratch that. _He likes you! _The kiss, the teddy bear, he rescuing you from Hyotei, teaching you tennis personally and heck, even the confession! With those present, _he really likes you! _And don't even think about him joking about what he said or I'll seriously punch him even though I'm the president of his fans club! And that of course is the same with Tooyama, I mean look! He confesses his feelings for you, for like, everyday!"

Sakuno sighed. And that made Tomo quite surprised about her friend's reaction. "I don't get it Sakuno. Aren't you happy? Ryoma-sama likes you, so both of your feelings are mutual now. What makes you sigh?"

Sakuno frowned more. "W-Well yes, I know I need to be happy, but-but I just don't get it. I don't feel anything at all. All of this just happened so suddenly that I don't know what to do anymore. I still even had to apologize to Shiraishi-san and Kintaro-kun's face just keeps popping on my head."

"Kintaro? What do you mean? Are you saying you like him now?" Tomo asked, completely not hearing the issue about Shiraishi. And that simple question made Sakuno's blood pump into her face making it red.

"T-That's not it... You know that the one I like is... Ryoma-kun." _Right?_

To Tomo, it was a statement, but inside Sakuno's head, there was this nagging feeling that made her doubt her own feelings for both the boys. And it makes her feel like she's a terrible person. Slowly, for the second time of that day, tears fell down from her eyes and that shocked Tomo. She was just so lost in the events that happened that day. She continued to cry and her sobs were getting louder, but then Tomo hugged her. "Shhh... Shhh... It's going to be alright. I'm here for you okay?"

"Thank you Tomo-chan."

* * *

><p>"What the heck is happening! Oy Echizen!" Momo shouted from outside a court. The truth is, he, and all regulars of Seigaku, Shitenhouji and Hyotei are currently watching a match between Ryoma and Kintaro. After coming from elsewhere, Ryoma and Kintaro returned to the tennis courts with serious faces. And after that, they entered an unoccupied court and suddenly started the match. It was really a surprise; they all didn't saw Ryoma look like he was being forced to play. Actually it was the opposite, Ryoma looked like he volunteered to play and <em>he's being serious about winning. <em>The same goes to Kintaro who was usually plays with a smile in his face, but at the meantime, He. Was. Not. Smiling. He was also that serious for the first time of his life!

"What's wrong with them? Even here you can feel the tense atmosphere from those two." Gakuto said from outside the court. Hyotei did come at the right time. It was an opportunity to see the rookies of Seigaku and Shitenhouji have a match this serious.

"Do you think something happened between them?" Ootori asked and no one answered, except for a small laugh that came from Atobe. Hearing the laugh, most of them now understood what the cause of the present match is.

"That's not surprising though. I even thought that, that girl's dating Echizen brat." Gakuto said and continued to watch. This comment somewhat confused Ootori who was still clueless.

"Girl? Who girl?"

"You know, the one we kidnapped. Ryusaka." Shishido said with a confident smile.

"It's Ryuzaki not Ryusaka." Oshitari corrected Shishido making him blush in embarrassment.

"I-I know geez, I was just joking right Kabaji?" Shishido defended himself.

"Usu."

"Don't you think we need to stop them? I mean both of them might get hurt." Said Oishi, being the usual worrywart and all.

"I don't think so senpai. Well I'm at least sure they won't be willing to stop this match." Momo said with a wide smile on his face. For some time now, he understood what the boys are fighting for and he was sure he is rooting for his kouhai. "And even if we managed to stop them now, they'll probably have a match again sooner or later."

"But still-"

"You worry too much Oishi! This is just their way to express their determination on winning." Taka said with a gentle smile. Well, although he may not know the feelings the rookies are currently having, he was sure that nothing bad will happen to those two in or after the match. "Just trust them alright?"

Oishi, before releasing a sigh, glanced at the freshmen with a worried look. He did know what the match is for but he didn't like their idea on using tennis as a tool in determining on who's going to win _her _heart. It would still depend on the girl and most likely, she wouldn't like their method and it would probably hurt her when she knew they based their victor on a single match. Knowing the girl, who loves tennis as they do, would probably never put tennis and love issues at the same boat.

"But having a match isn't gonna be the right answer!" He said loudly enough for the rookies to hear. Both of them stopped at their tracks with the ball landing on Echizen's court. Both of them stared at Oishi who had a worried yet somewhat disappointed look in them. "Having a tennis match just to win over a girl isn't just right. Don't put your love in tennis and your love for a woman in the same boat! I know loving someone is a big and important thing but tennis isn't just a tool for something like that!"

Hearing Oishi's words somehow struck all the players in the court. His sudden outburst somewhat struck their inner core making them feel guilty that they even rooted for the match they're watching. But of course, the one who got struck the most was none other than Ryoma and Kintaro, they're suddenly fired up and complicated things making the others and even tennis involved. Both hung their heads low and stood there for a couple of seconds and didn't move. Kintaro was the first to react a couple of seconds later. He suddenly sat down and hugged his knees near to his chest. He started to look sad.

"I'm sorry."

Then Ryoma relaxed his stance after hearing his rival's reaction. He then lowered his cap. "Sorry."

And as the rookies they were, both of them suddenly left the court looking gloomy after the sudden hit of guilt in their chests. All of the players watched their movements but a certain captain was feeling hesitation in approaching the two. The truth is after his conversation with Atobe, Shiraishi was thinking about 'entering the competition' and confess his feeling to both the rookies, because by doing so, he'll be fair and start from scratch. He still had to apologize to Sakuno anyway.

After leaving the court, the rivals went straight to the changing room wanting to be alone for a while but their wish was not granted because Shiraishi followed them. Both Ryoma and Kintaro looked at each other, then to the captain who had a serious yet somewhat worried look.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked with a low growl. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. He could say that his adrenaline rush isn't finished yet. Kintaro on the other hand just stared at Shiraishi with a somewhat sad expression.

"The same thing you want I guess. I need to think about something." With an unreadable expression, Shiraishi went closer to the rookies. Ryoma was sure that the said captain has something in his mind and Ryoma is somehow sure that whatever is inside Shiraishi's mind isn't going to help with their current situation.

"Something like what?" The tone in Ryoma's voice didn't change and Kintaro noticed that Ryoma was thinking about something he doesn't know.

Shiraishi kept silent, still thinking about his decision in confessing his feelings to his soon-to-be rivals. He wanted to, but the fact that he made Sakuno cry earlier that day is stopping him from doing so. He can't look at their eyes too, because if he does, he feels like their eyes can see through his very inner core and he couldn't stand that.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. There was something in Shiraishi's expression and he can't pinpoint what it is. There was something missing in what Ryoma knows and he was sure it's about the girl he cares about.

Then it hit him. The reason why they were in that room is because they wanted to clear their minds from the match he and Kintaro had earlier. Then the reason why they had a match is because they suddenly confessed to Sakuno which was the result of Kintaro seeing him and Sakuno hugging together. And why was he hugging her?

"Is it about making someone cry?" The mere sentence made Kintaro's and Shiraishi's bodies tense. Kintaro was somehow shocked and he wished that the one who he heard who cried isn't someone important to him. Shiraishi on the other hand didn't like where the conversation was going. He took a mental not that hiding things from Ryoma Echizen is useless because he is smart to figure things out by himself.

"I... " Shiraishi paused for a while, but then sighed. He can't get away from this, he was sure of that. "I didn't mean to do it you know…"

What Shiraishi said made the expressions of Ryoma and Kintaro change drastically. Kintaro was from a confused look to a shocked look, he finally understood what the two were talking about. Then Ryoma's expression was from a stern look to a furious look.

"What the hell did you do?" Ryoma's voice was now dangerously low. And if looks can kill, Shiraishi already died a couple of seconds ago. "What did you do to make Sakuno cry?"

Ryoma called Sakuno by her first name but Shiraishi and Kintaro didn't notice it for Ryoma's anger was more important. Never in their life would they see Seigaku's pillar of support burst out his expression like that. In Shiraishi's side, he seriously thought that making Ryoma angry was definitely and surely _dangerous._

"You made Sakuno-chan cry!" Kintaro shouted loudly after recovering from his shock. He did not care if someone from the outside can hear him. Making _his _precious Onigiri-chan cry is a _serious case._

Shiraishi found himself being cornered by two freshmen. _Two freshmen. _Somehow, the tense atmosphere around them made him snap. He didn't want some freshmen treat him like that especially when one of them is actually his kouhai from his club. His pride as a captain was offended.

He returned Ryoma's and Kintaro's glare with a smile. "I couldn't help it."

His simple sentence again made the looks on the freshmen's looks change. Now they're patiently waiting for him to continue his explanation.

"She's too cute to be true. I couldn't help but tease her…" Silence.

"_And confess that I actually like her."_

Again, the looks on Ryoma and Kintaro's faces drastically change. Shiraishi was proud that he actually made the usually stoic faced Ryoma release so many expressions at a short time.

"I did tell you earlier that I'm here because I want the same thing you want… didn't I?"

Silence crept in the room that was currently occupying three men that wants the same thing. All of them were filled with passion and determination of winning and no one is willing to give up. From then on, they knew that they're relationships won't be the same as ever. Meanwhile, from outside the room, at a certain place far from them, Sakuno was actually clueless to what just happened.

_Clueless that another storm is about to come to their lives just because Shiraishi joined in._

Next Chapter: I Won't Fall For That Anymore

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay another chapter! So how was it? I was having problems in adding tensions between the three but I hope you like it.**

**This is my Christmas Gift to you all ~ Merry Christmas :)**

**Thank you for the Guest reviewers too since I can't thank them personally ~**

**Kikumaru's toothpaste for reviewers ~ **


	16. I Won't Fall For that Anymore

Tennis Riceball

_Chapter 16: I Won't Fall For that Anymore_

Shiraishi continued to stare at the ceiling of his room at the hotel they are currently staying. He sighed as soon as he realized that he was, again, distracted by his thoughts about a certain girl. Was he really ready to confess his feelings to a certain brunette in his life? Actually he wasn't sure anymore. The truth is, Ryoma and Kintaro made an agreement to let the captain confess his feelings to Sakuno. It was a fair decision, Shiraishi noted, and he was rather grateful that the freshmen were actually acting calm despite the revelation of him being their rival. Or were they just confident enough that Sakuno wouldn't choose him? Hopefully, no. Shiraishi brushed the thought away.

Although hesitating, Shiraishi already made a decision that he will speak of his feelings and nothing can stop him not his rivals, not Atobe, not even Tezuka. Yes he was determined to win this, the question is, will the princess even consider him as a prince or will he be stuck as the captain-of-Shitenhouji-that-always-tease-her guy? He sure hopes he doesn't.

Because nothing can stop him, and the first thing he would want to the next day would be a confession.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!"<p>

"Eh?" He instantly froze after hearing those words that came out of her lips. He wasn't able to speak yet when Sakuno suddenly shouted. Then a thought came to his mind "A-Am I being rejected already?"

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday. I… I suddenly ran away and even say mean things to you, sorry!" She bowed slightly and he realized something from Sakuno's words.

_Sakuno was talking about the incident of him making her cry._

The sudden realization made Shiraishi release a sigh of relief. He smiled and let a laugh come out from him. He actually made Sakuno worry so he owned her an apology. But apologizing before confessing? That would really make Shiraishi feel weird indeed. Then he decided it was time to act upon his plans and stood straight with a relaxed look on his face.

"Actually Onigiri-chan, I owe you an apology too so I'm sorry I said too much."

"Well… it's true though. That I like you." He thought, and actually hoped that it came out from his lips. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Then, he gathered all his courage…

"But Onigiri-chan, what I said was-"

"Ah Sakuno morning! Oh and Shiraishi-san too good morning!" Tomo appeared with the worst timing for Shiraishi. Thanks to her, Shiraishi's courage suddenly disappeared. He sighed inwardly… how difficult will this be for him? And for how long? Shiraishi swore that he hasn't asked this much question in a day in his life so far.

"Oh, good morning Tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled at her friend, and Shiraishi thought it was _really_ cute.

"Oh, what are we talking about again Shiraishi-san?" Sakuno asked remembering that Shiraishi was about to tell her something.

On the other hand Shiraishi, feeling that his courage was gone and left him, laughed nervously. "A-Ah… haha… i-it wasn't really that important. W-Well… See you later Onigiri-chan. Osakada-chan too. Later." Then he ran off without giving the girls to respond to him.

"What am I doing? I'm such an idiot…"

Hours passed and Shiraishi was at the practice area that lunchtime, but he wasn't really paying attention to his training. He was, again, distracted.

"Oi." Someone called him. Apparently, it was Ryoma.

"It seems like I'm having trouble Echizen… I never knew this was hard." He said straightforwardly. He didn't seem to mind about blurting his problems to Ryoma since he knew for a fact what he was talking about. And honestly speaking, Shiraishi thought that confessing his feelings to Ryoma and Kintaro totally lifted a heavy weight in his chest. Maybe having a rival wasn't bad after all.

"Of course it's not easy. Are you an idiot?" Ryoma asked before taking a sip in his ponta. Hearing his reaction made Shiraishi laugh.

"T-That somehow hurts Echizen. D-Did you in case forget that I'm a senpai or at least someone older than you?"

"Not really." Another sip.

Shiraishi thought that Ryoma was really something. He actually has the guts to call anyone an idiot huh? Or maybe it was only him that he called idiot? He wondered if he actually called Tezuka an idiot. It's slightly impossible though.

"Well, it's better if you don't pressure her or anything. She'll more likely to run if you do that." Ryoma said not looking at him.

Shiraishi laughed inwardly at the thought. If only Ryoma knew, he already did that and made Sakuno run from him. Not to mention he made her cry too. Then he realized. Perhaps, Ryoma was giving him advice?

"Are you helping me out Echizen? If that's so then you have my thanks." Shiraishi smiled but then he became surprised since Ryoma returned his smile with a cold stare.

"Don't get me wrong. I said that so she won't cry again. I still haven't forgotten the fact that you made her cry." Then Shiraishi noticed that Ryoma's stare became sharper.

"_If you make her cry again you'll regret it." _Ryoma then walked away from the captain.

"Scary." Shiraishi smiled nervously. "I never thought freshmen could be this scary."

After the conversation he had with Ryoma, Shiraishi wandered around the campus carelessly, ignoring the fact that the girls around him were sating at him like fans. Not liking the attention he was getting, he decided to go to a place where he can be alone. And that place happens to be the rooftop.

Not bothering to check if he really was alone, Shiraishi sat carelessly at a corner of the area and stared at the sky. He stayed like that for a few minutes and sighed. He actually wondered how many sighs did he made or will make that day. Seriously, he didn't want to sigh anymore. Again he was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking on how he can confess.

"I'm serious when I said I like you Ryuzaki."

"I wasn't teasing you when I said I like you. It's true."

"I… I like you. For some time now, I grew to like you." He frowned

"I've always been looking at you since Kin-chan called you Onigiri-chan." He stood up.

"This isn't a joke! I'm serious. You're all I can think about!"

"What the heck am I doing? I look like an idiot." He sighed again…

"Yeah captain… _What the hell are you doing?_"

Shiraishi froze. This was really unexpected. He wasn't alone in the area, and just when he practiced on how to confess his feelings, someone just had to hear it. It was too embarrassing! Shiraishi nervously turned to see who heard him. It was usually rare for him to be nervous since in tough situations, he usually is calm. Then his eyes widened.

"H-Hikaru…"

Silence crept between them and seconds felt like hours for Shiraishi. Did he hear everything? Or he didn't? What if he did hear everything? Will he tell the others? Shiraishi may not be moving but he was literally panicking and he swore that he hasn't panicked that much in his life before.

"A-Ah! T-This is… H-Hikaru…"

"More on that, Ryuzaki? Isn't that Onigiri-chan? You like her?" He asked Shiraishi while maintaining his usual poker face. But on the inside, he was amused. He hasn't seen Shiraishi panic before. Not even once.

So he heard everything! Shiraishi thought and panicked more. He wanted to calm down but his body doesn't seem to listen to his thoughts and will.

"H-Hikaru this is…" Shiraishi then saw Hikaru show a playful smile.

"Ara? This is rare indeed captain. You're nervous. You're usually calm and all." Shiraishi tensed at these words and didn't give his kouhai a reply. "Should I add this in my blog?"

"NO! I mean please don't." Shiraishi seemed to grasp the situation and managed to give a reply. He sighed, so he heard everything. There's no taking back what he heard anymore and that goes for hiding the truth. Again, he sighed. "Please don't tell this to anyone. Or else Kin-chan will kill me."

For a moment, Hikaru stared at Shiraishi and he thought that Hikaru must be having a difficulty in believing in what he just heard. That's not a surprise though, who would've thought that Shiraishi would actually fall for a girl. "If you say so captain. I mean I already felt that you like her for some time now."

Shiraishi paused. Is he that obvious that Hikaru noticed his feelings for Sakuno? Now that he thinks about it, Hikaru did ask him if he likes Sakuno the time she was kidnapped by Hyotei.

"T-Thanks." Shiraishi said as he noticed that Hikaru was slowly leaving the rooftop.

Shiraishi decided to stay there for a while since he needed to cool his head down. It was a heart-pounding experience for him that he actually felt his cheeks grow hot. He thought then that this day won't really be an easy day for him. After a few minutes, he decided to go back down. He needed to go back to his temporary classes. He was walking down the hallway of the freshmen when he heard a voice calling him. He noticed too that he heard the sound of footsteps rushing to him. He turned around to see Kenya running to him at full speed. For a moment, he thought that something bad is going to happen.

"SHIRAISHI!" He stopped in front of Shiraishi out of breath and Shiraishi waited for him to continue. "Is it true?"

"What is?" Shiraishi tensed but remained calm.

"That you like Onigiri-chan!" He whispered loudly making Shiraishi surprised. He looked around and checked if someone heard what Kenya said and thankfully for him no one seems to notice.

"Come with me for a second." He pulled Kenya to a corner near a certain room. "Where did you hear that?"

Kenya noticed the seriousness in Shiraishi's tone and decided to tell him the truth. "I forced Hikaru to tell me. I knew he was hiding something so I extracted it. So is it true? If it is then Kin-chan will kill you!"

"I know that but he already knows. But please, Ryuzaki still doesn't know that I like her and I'm planning to confess to her sooner or later since Echizen and Kin-chan permitted me. But I don't want this to spread even before I can even confess you know. So please don't tell it to everyone." Shiraishi said with a frown. Now, there are people who knew his secret and that's a sign he should be confessing soon. Or else, Sakuno will hear it from other people not him.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. Good luck though." Kenya smiled. "And I'll make sure Hikaru doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thanks. That's a lot of help." Shiraishi was relieved.

Unknown to them, someone heard accidentally the whole conversation. "Shiraishi-san likes Sakuno? Oh my!" The truth is it was Tomo.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno! Sakuno!" Tomo rushed to her best friend who was at the cafeteria. She wanted to confirm if what she heard was true.<p>

"Tomo-chan? What's the matter?" Sakuno just finished eating her bento when Tomo came to her side.

"Is it true? Is it true?" Tomo asked loudly that a few people heard her voice.

"W-What is?" Sakuno tensed. She didn't like it when her friend is acting like that.

"That Shiraishi-san likes you!"

"W-What! W-Where did you hear t-that! N-No!" Sakuno blushed almost dropping the bento on her hand.

"But I heard him earlier! Are you sure?" Tomo asked and remembered something Sakuno said the day before. "But you said that you need to say sorry to him yesterday right? Oh! And you were with him this morning! Did you reject him?"

"T-Tomo-chan what are you s-saying! Nobody's confessing to anyone! A-And I apologized to Shiraishi-san earlier because we had a misunderstanding! T-That doesn't mean that I rejected him, more even he didn't confess to me!"

"B-But what did I hear earlier at the hallway? I was sure that was Shiraishi-san!"

"Oh~ Kurarin's hiding a good secret isn't he?" Tomo and Sakuno were shocked to see Koharu suddenly appear before them. "You want to confirm it huh? Well let's go~!"

"E-Eh!" Tomo and Sakuno were suddenly pulled by Koharu to search for Shiraishi's location.

* * *

><p>Shiraishi was walking down the hallway with Kenya and Hikaru who caught up with them after their conversation. Truth to be told, Shiraishi was feeling uneasy for unknown reasons after his conversation with Kenya. Maybe a really bad omen will happen.<p>

"Oh. Shiraishi-kun, good day. Oshitari-kun and Zaizen-kun too." Oishi who happens to be passing by saw them and greeted them. He was later replied with a greeting by the three. "Oh, that reminds me. Konjiki-kun seems to be looking for you. He's at the tennis courts."

Hearing what Oishi said, Shiraishi confirmed that a really bad thing is going to happen. He wondered why he came up to such a conclusion though. Later on, he thanked Oishi and started to go to the courts with Kenya and Hikaru.

"You better get ready Shiraishi. I have a bad feeling about this. Being called by Koharu sometimes is a bad thing."

"I just get that feeling too." Shiraishi, again, sighed.

Then they arrived at their destination. Shiraishi wondered on how longer his lunch break can be. "Oh ~ Kurarin's here!"

"You were looking for me Koharu?" Shiraishi smiled and noticed after that behind Koharu were Tomo and Sakuno. It didn't escape him the fact that Sakuno was blushing and actually can't look at him. "This is bad." He thought.

"Well you see~ we've been hearing some things today so we wanted to confirm."

Except for the Shitenhouji players, there are some Seigaku regulars present at the practice area namely Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, and Ryoma himself. And of course, they would be curious on what Koharu was talking about.

"We actually wanted to know if what we heard is true ~ so do you really love Onigiri-chan?"

Everyone's eyes suddenly widened with exception to Sakuno and Tomo whose eyes are already wide because of the tension. Also, Fuji's eyes didn't widen for his eyes opened for a bit and revealed his blue orbs that somehow shows interest.

Shiraishi tensed and looked at Koharu, he didn't want and he can't lie to Koharu. He knew too well that his teammate can determine and more like read his mind so lying or even changing the topic is not an option. His eyes shortly found Sakuno looking at him worriedly, he was somewhat sure that Sakuno was hoping that the "rumors" aren't true. The next thing his eye caught glimpse of is the eyes of none other than Ryoma Echizen. He looked interested in what Shiraishi would say and Shiraishi was sure that his eyes are showing hints of challenge. Was he testing Shiraishi's courage, or more so, was he testing Shiraishi's feelings?

Shiraishi suddenly felt the will to confess to Sakuno that time and he doesn't care to whoever can hear him, involved in their love web or not. He straightened up his stand and made sure that his eyes won't leave Sakuno's so the girl will get or feel his determination if she couldn't get herself to believe to what he was going to say.

"Yes… I like her." His voice was strong yet not loud, it wasn't shaking too. It was well composed and he was somehow proud of it. But…

"I-I thought we talked about this earlier?" Sakuno's voice felt cold and Shiraishi was sure that he felt a chill run down his spine. Did he, by chance, make a mistake after all? His question was answered after seeing the expression Sakuno was wearing.

She looked hurt, as if someone broke her trust and Shiraishi's stomach twisted at the sight of it. She looked so fragile that anytime she just might break and lose her heart.

"T-This is too much. Do you really like making fun of me Shiraishi-san? I-I don't know what I did to you b-but you c-can tell me than make fun of me like t-this! Y-You even did it on front of e-everyone; in front of R-Ryoma-kun!" Again tears fell from her eyes but this time, it was more painful to see her because she looked so hurt and that killed Shiraishi inside. She ran away with Tomo following her, and honestly, Shiraishi wanted to chase her and explain how things really are. But his legs and foot felt so heavy, heavier than having a one kilogram weight in his ankles when he was practicing.

Everyone just stared at Shiraishi who was hesitating to run after Sakuno who just ran away. Koharu felt somehow guilty for butting in, Kenya and Hikaru were worried at their captain since they knew how Shiraishi felt, Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru and Kaidoh were sure that Shiraishi's words were true but they didn't know what to say to him so they stayed silent, and Ryoma stayed there looking at the direction where Sakuno ran. If he can be honest, he wanted to hug her again and cheer her up but he and Kintaro made an agreement to not to do anything until Shiraishi does what he needs to do so he stopped himself from falling to his urges to go and run to Sakuno's side.

Shiraishi on the other hand felt the pangs of guilt reach his inner being. He hasn't felt guilt that deep yet and he sure doesn't like it. He acted on his own accord again and pushed Sakuno to her limits. He was being selfish that he only thought of himself on how to confess totally ignoring what Sakuno might feel. He wanted to apologize but he was afraid that Sakuno might not accept it anymore, her face before running off tells him so.

He heard the school bell ring, signaling the students that lunch break is already over, but for Shiraishi he felt that the bell was actually telling him that this is the time to go and explain things to Sakuno. Isn't that what he wanted, to make Sakuno realize his feelings for her and to give him a chance to show her that he can make her happy. To show her that he is worthy to be her prince like Ryoma and Kintaro. He then again felt the fire run through his veins and motivate him. Who cares if Sakuno won't forgive him for what he did? He just needed to explain things and tell her how he really feels. That's all that matters.

* * *

><p>Sakuno stopped crying. She acted selfishly again she admits but she was at her limit. Shiraishi exceedingly offended her and she just needed to make him realize that. She also convinced her friend to go back to her classes and told her that she was just fine. Thankfully, Tomo understood that she meant to leave her alone and give her some time to cool herself down. Minutes later after cooling down, she was greeted by a captain with a bandage in his arm.<p>

He stared at her worriedly at first, as he saw her look at him in the eyes. Truth to be told, Shiraishi felt daggers stab him the moment Sakuno's eyes landed on him, but that won't change his decision. He started to approach her by sitting beside her.

"Hi." He said but Sakuno didn't reply and stared at her foot instead.

Shiraishi smiled, she was cute when angry, that was true and oddly enough, seeing her angry made him relax a bit. The reason behind is still a mystery though.

"I acted selfishly again but I won't apologize this time." He said out loud with a smile on his face which made Sakuno slightly offended.

"H-How rude! Y-You're the one-" Before she could even finish her sentence she became frozen stiff because Shiraishi suddenly hugged her.

"What I said is true Onigiri-chan. I won't apologize but can you give me one last chance to prove to you that you didn't do anything to make me hate you?"

"S-Shiraishi-san…"

"I don't hate you Ryuzaki. I like you and anything you do won't make me hate you. Please remember that." He smiled and released her from his hug. "What's more I don't want to make you cry anymore. That was childish of me."

Sakuno frowned at Shiraishi's words and kept silent for seconds, though her silence was broken because of herself.

"I-I'm sorry Shiraishi-san. That was childish of me too for making such uproar by just a tease. Please forgive me."

"Apology not accepted!" Shiraishi said but he said it with a smile which confused Sakuno more. "There's nothing to be sorry for you know. And the one who should apologize is me. I need to apologize to Kin-chan and Echizen for making you cry again. They like you so much they can kill me now."

Sakuno laughed at Shiraishi's words. He was teasing her again but who cares? That's just how Shiraishi is to her and he teasing her somehow became a part of her life. She didn't have a choice but to accept it willingly. She was startled though because Shiraishi suddenly smiled gently at her. She admitted it to herself that the moment Shiraishi smiled, _he looked like a prince._

"I knew it. A smile suits you better." He then pinched her cheek and rubbed her head. "A girl shouldn't be here when she has classes. You should go, you still have time."

Sakuno nodded and smiled as she stood up from her sit. She bowed and whispered a thank you to Shiraishi before running off to her class.

Shiraishi watched as Sakuno was running away from her, he did say he likes her right? But it felt as if Sakuno still didn't get it, so he took the risks and called out to her.

"Ryuzaki!" Sakuno stopped and turned her head to Shiraishi's direction.

"I like you!" Shiraishi was surprised to see Sakuno's reaction. She actually smiled a cheeky smile and shouted back.

"_I Won't Fall For that Anymore!"_

She was serious about her reply, Shiraishi was sure. She took his final confession as a joke right? Shiraishi could only imagine what was really happening and just came into a questionable conclusion.

_Was it already game over for him? Ecstasy …_

Next chapter: Officially Official

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter done ~ ! Honestly this was hard to do since I need to do it in Shiraishi's point of view. So did I do okay? Please tell me if there are some OOC so I can fix it later okay?<strong>

**I will stick to the monthly updates so see you one one month ~ :D**

**Marui's bubble gum for reviewers ~ xD**


	17. Officially Official

Tennis Riceball

_Officially Official_

Ryoma stayed at the rooftop after school. He didn't go to practice and he had the permission for it. Apparently, he talked to his captain at lunch break after a certain scene that involves a certain girl and a captain. He said that he was _really feeling bad _that he had to rest and go home, but as you can see, he isn't exactly at home. The truth is, he was still stopping himself from looking for someone: Sakuno.

It was a few hours ago that he saw her crying and wearing a painful expression. He admitted it, seeing her that moment made his stomach spin and twist a hundred times. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to hug her, and he wanted her. A sigh escaped from his lips, he knew that he changed ever since Shitenhouji came. In the past, he can still deny his feelings in himself, telling that he doesn't like her, telling himself that Sakuno wasn't that important to him. But then again, Kintaro came to their lives and suddenly confessed that he likes Sakuno. That very moment made Ryoma realize his own feelings, _that he wanted Sakuno for his own._

And ever since he finally has his eyes open to his true feelings, his desires suddenly leveled up. In the past, he can still resist her, ignore her, or see her with other guys. But now, for some reason, he can't. Especially the latter, because when he sees her with other guys (especially a red-haired idiot, a captain with a bandage fetish, and a bald arrogant king), he just wanted to shove them away and take Sakuno for his own. He had never been that selfish in his life, with the exception of the goal in defeating his father. He had never suffered a complicated problem as this. He then concludes that women are so _annoying. _He was continuing to stay there but Ryoma's peace was suddenly intruded by a certain red-haired rookie.

"Koshimae…I heard what happened earlier." Kintaro said while wearing a serious look. "Did you see her?"

"No."

"Is she okay?"

"Hopefully."

"Aaaaaah! It's so unfair! I want to see Sakuno-chan too! Come on! Can we look for her now! Koshimae! I'm sure Shiraishi already told her his feelings!" Kintaro demanded to see Sakuno right away especially when he heard the news that, once again, Sakuno cried because of Shiraishi. But Ryoma was just being so helpful to stop and ignore his demands just because of the deal they had with Shiraishi.

"Calm down. Do you think you're the only one restless here?" What Ryoma said suddenly silenced Kintaro.

"Sorry."

"I think you don't need to wait for me to go on. You can actually go to her now."

The rookies were quite startled by the voice they heard. Apparently it was Shiraishi looking all gloomy. Of course, the way he looked didn't escape Ryoma and Kintaro. And as if reading their thoughts, Shiraishi broke the silence once again.

"I think it's game over for me. She doesn't consider me as a prince."

"You really think so Shiraishi?" Kintaro asked while Ryoma remained silent.

"I guess. Well, she took my final confession as a joke. She even said that she won't fall for it anymore."

"B-But!"

"She considered you as a prince." Ryoma suddenly cut off surprising both Shiraishi and Kintaro.

"What do you mean Koshimae?"

"What I exactly said."

"N-No please explain it Echizen." Shiraishi asked looking confused.

"No." Then Ryoma left the room.

"He really knows her doesn't he?" Kintaro smiled and followed slowly.

"K-Kin-chan I don't understand."

"Meh… Never thought you're dense Shiraishi!" Then Kintaro left completely as he laughed leaving Shiraishi surprised by their actions.

"Ecstasy."

* * *

><p>Sakuno was now walking home. She decided to skip practice and go home straight away. Why? Because she didn't want anyone from the boys tennis club to see her. Why again? Because she would feel embarrassed especially that she made such a scene in front of everyone especially Ryoma.<p>

"Ooooh! That was so embarrassing! I know Shiraishi-san and I already made up but that doesn't change the fact that I actually made a scene! Oh I'm an idiot!" She said to herself but then she heard another voice that was calling her name.

"Sakunoooo!"

"T-Tomo-chan!"

Before Sakuno could speak more, Tomo suddenly tightly hugged her. She looked as if she was about to cry and break apart.

"I'm sorry Sakuno! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I butt in into your problems and made it even worse! Oh! Please punish me Sakuno! It's better you than Ryoma-sama or Tooyama!"

Tomo's sudden outburst somehow made Sakuno frozen. She didn't think that the scene she made actually made her best friend feel bad. But hearing Tomo's thoughts made Sakuno relieved. Tomo really is her best friend. She cared for her the most, and that's all that matters.

"T-Tomo. It's alright. I'm already fine. Actually, what happened made me relieved. I kept denying things and what happened earlier made me accept it. Oh, and both me and Shiraishi-san already made up. We talked and cleared the misunderstanding."

The two of them went to a nearby fast food restaurant and Sakuno told everything to Tomo without leaving any detail. From how she felt or how Shiraishi looked that moment was thoroughly explained by her and for a moment, Tomo was surprised by the mere happening.

"You still don't get it Sakuno?"

"Get what Tomo-chan?"

"It wasn't a joke! He was _really confessing his feelings for you!_" Tomo shouted to Sakuno. She just couldn't believe it that Sakuno _still _didn't believe in Shiraishi after all those confessions. But then she realized that Sakuno suddenly became silent. It was odd, usually when she says something like those things; Sakuno would blush madly and deny things desperately. But now, she just completely fell silent without any reactions at all.

"S-Sakuno don't tell me…"

"…" Sakuno's expression fell down. Then she sighed.

"…I know he wasn't joking Tomo-chan. But… I just don't know how to deal with it like I do with Ryoma-kun or Kintaro-kun."

"But Sakuno! Isn't that kinda rude response to a confession? I bet he'll be super depressed after that!" Tomo said still not understanding the reason behind Sakuno's action.

"I know Tomo-chan. But it just left my mouth, you know, the moment when you just panicked and blurted out whatever came out of your mind first? I-I just don't know how I could talk to him again. Maybe not for some time now."

"Huh. That sure is hard. But Sakuno… if I were to ask you… will you give him a chance?"

"… I… don't know. I never really thought about it."

Suddenly, Tomo stood up startling not only Sakuno, but also the other customers of the restaurant.

"I say we should confirm it and make this official!"

"C-Confirm it? W-What?"

Then she pulled Sakuno and brought themselves back to the school premises.

* * *

><p>"I'm doomed!" Sakuno thought when she found herself standing in front of her school again. Tomo left her a few minutes ago and told her that if she hadn't a move, she'll get angry. "I'm still not ready!"<p>

As if making her day worse, Momo bumped on her. "Oh, sorry Sakuno-chan!"

"S-Sorry too." Sakuno bowed.

"Oh. I saw Tooyama earlier, I think he was looking for ya. Better meet him up! He's at your classroom. Good luck Onigiri-chan!" Momo grinned at Sakuno and left her alone.

Seeing that she doesn't have a choice, Sakuno nervously walked towards her classroom. She just hoped that nothing will happen to make this day worse than it has been. She thought that lately, all she ever did was to embarrass herself in front of others and Ryoma. Minutes of walking passed and Sakuno was now in front of her classroom. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door.

Surprisingly enough for her, instead of seeing only Kintaro, she also found Ryoma and Shiraishi. "H-How difficult can this get!" She thought nervously.

"Oh, Onigiri-chan! W-What makes you come here?" Shiraishi said with an odd tone, his voice was unusually high that it made weird sounds. Sakuno thought maybe he was nervous too.

"Awkward." She thought, but then decided to speak short after. "I-I heard Kintaro-kun was looking for me s-so I went here."

"Oh! Yeah I was looking for you Sakuno-chan! I wanted to hug you!" Kintaro rushed to Sakuno's front and suddenly hugged her.

"Gah!" Sakuno didn't know how to react to Kintaro's sudden action and froze. Then her eyes met Ryoma's eyes and felt her cheeks grow hot. Only one thing came to her mind. "S-Something's definitely not right here."

As if hearing her thoughts, Ryoma suddenly spoke.

"Hands off Tooyama." He wasn't asking Kintaro to let go, he was ordering him.

"Ecstasy. Don't make him mad Kin-chan. Or he'll steal our princess in one sweep." Shiraishi said with a smile.

"Hands off? Steal?_ Princess?_" Sakuno froze again. They are in an understanding state of each other, and she didn't know what it is. And when did she become _their _princess.

"I-I don't understand. A-Are you… um… perhaps talking about m-me?" She took the risks and asked them.

"Yes." Ryoma said strongly, not breaking eye contact.

"W-What? You're… talking about me… behind my back?" Sakuno was slowly coming to a conclusion, but she still wanted more for confirmation. "I-Is there some conspiracy here?"

Her question earned the smiles of the men in front of her. It didn't escape her that Shiraishi let out a chuckle.

"Ecstasy… Actually it's not conspiracy Onigiri-chan… more like rivalry."

"Hahahaha! That's right Sakuno-chan! We're rivals!" Kintaro smiled his trademark smile.

"R-Rivals…" It wasn't a question. Sakuno just repeated the very word as it was registering in her mind. She still couldn't believe it even though it's already right in front of her.

"That's right… Rivals." Shiraishi confirmed. "And thank you for accepting me as one of their rivals Onigiri-chan." Shiraishi said making Sakuno's heart jump.

"W-Why? Why are you all here?" Sakuno changed her track of question but not the subject.

"We wanted to make this official Sakuno-chan!" Kintaro said excitedly.

"Because all of us here likes you." Shiraishi elaborated more.

"And I don't want to lose." Ryoma finished. "I want you Sakuno."

"That goes for me too! I won't let Koshimae and Shiraishi get you!"

"I'm serious about this Ryuzaki. I am."

Sakuno couldn't still believe what she was hearing and seeing. The three men in front of her looked at her with serious looks and she knew for a fact that she can't run anymore. Why/

_Because everything is now officially official_

Next chapter: Valentine's Day

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter, sorry if it wasn't really that long, but I hope it did good. It was a bit hard for me to do it, I'm not really good with serious lines and such. I hope you liked it. See you again next month ~<strong>

**Kintaro's sweater for reviewers ~ **


	18. Valentine's Day

Tennis Riceball:

_Valentine's Day_

February 14th, it's the fateful day for people who in their heart have someone special; the day where hearts connect with mutual feelings, the day for romantic bliss. It was also the day for broken hopes and feelings, the day where dreams could be shattered to pieces and the day of regret for some. It was a day for everyone actually, good or bad, it was memorable. It was a day for people to express their feelings, a day to express their passion be it romantic or platonic. It certainly is a special day. And for our certain heroine Sakuno, February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day…

…Is a great disaster.

Why? Well, first and foremost, she has so many people to give chocolates this year. She always gives people she knew chocolates. For her, it was her only chance to say thank you to the people who takes care of her. She (and she admits it) is a big klutz after all. Now, there she was on the shopping district deciding on what to give. Will she give them a homemade chocolate or not? With many people on her list, will her budget be enough for all of them? She stood by in front of the grocery store, still torn between her choices. Then for another ten minutes on choosing her options, she chose to go to the homemade route. She then entered the store to buy the necessary ingredients that she need.

Upon buying the materials needed, she decided to stop by a café to order something to drink. She sat by the table and waited for the waiter to come by and take her order, she decided to order hot chocolate since it was freezing inside. February is still cold after all. Waiting for her drink to arrive, Sakuno thought on writing the names of the recipients of her chocolate. Her father would be on the top of the list of course. Next would be her classmates like her quiet seat mate or the clown of the class. There was also her classmate, who was… no wait, scratch that. She finds it awkward to give all her classmates chocolates when they barely knew each other. Well, they _know _each other but they weren't really that close. After filtering her classmates list into three guys, she went for the next category. Tennis Club. She paused for a bit. This list would be hard to finish, she thought.

Before she could start writing more, the waitress had brought her the hot chocolate. After muttering a small thank you to the waitress, she continued her work. Tennis Club. From many clubs like Fudomine, Rikkaidai or St. Rudolph etc. she concluded that the top three would be Seigaku, Shitenhouji and of course, Hyotei. They were too many she thought but decided to give a go for it. After a while, she decided to give her chocolates to the regulars of each team. The regulars somehow made their way to her heart after all. Plus add the freshmen trio since they were always there to help her cheer and most importantly the team. She also made a note to thank Horio for always being 'friendly' to Tomo. She then started to do the head count. In Seigaku, there are eight regulars, but somehow manages to become nine since the last spot for being a regular is always… well occupied by two (because the players competing for it are always on an even level.) So that's Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Inui-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-chan-senpai and Ryo… Wait… Ryoma-kun?

Was she supposed to give Ryoma-kun an obligatory chocolate?

_Of course not. After the confession he made to you, do you think he'll be expecting an obligatory chocolate? _A voice at the back of her mind rang. She sighed. Right, that's the second reason why February 14th is a disaster for Sakuno. Somewhere among the boys she'll give chocolates, there are three special ones. And it just so happened that those guys claim to like her. It would be rude to give them obligatory chocolates and even if she give them chocolate, there'll be no way that they'll think that it's actually obligatory. Another sigh escaped her lips. What will she do? She paused for a minute and then sat straight. It'll be in a few days so she still has time to decide. For now, she'll exclude the three from her list. She erased Ryoma's name from the list not noticing that a person was approaching her.

"Sakuno-chan?"

* * *

><p>Walking around the town, Ryoma decided to warm himself up in a café nearby. It was freezing and his plan to practice Tennis with his father was cancelled because his dad said that he's not in the mood. Ryoma grunted. When was his father actually on the mood to have a serious match with him? He then sighed and continued walking to his destination. As his feet brought him to the café, Ryoma let his thoughts wander for a while. Valentine's is coming near and Ryoma, for the first time in his life, admitted that he was feeling rather uneasy. True he was sure that he had a chance with Sakuno but ever since that idiot Tooyama came into their lives, he wasn't that sure anymore. Tooyama somehow found a way to occupy a space in Sakuno's heart. He wasn't that dense to not see that Sakuno somehow acts differently when he's with Kintaro than any other guy.<p>

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." He muttered silently.

He entered the café and sat at a table that was beside the window. He ordered a drink and a slice of cake. It was rare for him to eat sweet things but for some reason he just had to eat something. As the waiter slowly left him to fetch his order, Ryoma returned to his thoughts. He was acting strangely actually and he himself knows it. Every time he sees Sakuno, he couldn't help himself but feel uneasy. It wasn't like that before, because he knows that no matter what happened she will always be there to cheer for him. Every tennis match in his competitions, every ranking match at school, even tennis matches that wasn't related to Seigaku like the one he had when he first met her. He knew he always had her support. Even when he was injured in that match against Ibu from Fudomine, or that match against the tall guy Akutsu when he was hurt, she was there_._ She was also there with him when he was upset about being a reserve player in their match against Hyotei. Heck she even drew his face in her tennis ball! And most importantly for him… that time when he lost all his memories, when he lost his love for tennis, even though late, she was there to help him remember everything.

_She was always there. _

But what did he do? He enjoyed her being there, thinking that he will always have someone who respects him. But that was it. He never saw her as someone to like, he only saw her as a supporter, a friend even, but that was all. He was dense after all; he never knew how to like something or someone other than tennis. He didn't know that she was showing the signs of liking him, he never saw anything! But that changed. Ever since a boy named Tooyama Kintaro suddenly entered their lives ruining everything. Ever since he suddenly showed up in front of him calling him Koshimae and called the tennis ball-shaped rice ball Sakuno made delicious, everything changed. He felt it that moment, seeing Sakuno smile after hearing his compliment, seeing her blush at Tooyama's words that said _I like you, _he knew everything will never be the same. And after knowing that Shitenhouji will stay for a while, Ryoma confirmed that his hunch was right. Every day, he could see Sakuno change. She was beginning to go further and further away and he didn't like it, especially when the red-haired guy started to call her Onigiri-chan. Every time he hears that word, his stomach would slowly turn into different knots and he will somehow felt pissed. It slowly became a daily routine to feel his stomach twist in uneasiness, and then it happened. He just woke up one day and realized that he, Ryoma Echizen, likes Ryuzaki Sakuno. But somehow he was too late realizing that… Because Sakuno calls Kintaro by his first name now… And before, only Ryoma had that privilege. Now he wasn't the only one who had her attention.

Kintaro also has now.

He should have seen her when she was his and only his. If he realized his feelings a little earlier, he would be holding her hand now. He would be the only one calling her first name. He would be the only one who receives her homemade lunch boxes. He would be the one receiving her chocolates this coming Valentine's day. He would be her boyfriend now. And she should be his now. But unfortunately, it was too late. Now he was feeling rather uneasy. Who would be the lucky one to receive her fateful chocolate?

Suddenly, the sweet cake that he was silently eating turned bitter.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno-chan?"<p>

Sakuno turned and rather became surprised to see a red haired guy from Shitenhouji at her front wearing his usual cheeky smile. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black jacket on top. At his neck was a scarf that was as red as his hair.

"K-Kintaro-kun?" Hearing her, something sparkled in Kintaro's eyes. And if possible, his smile widened more.

"I knew it! It was you! I'm so happy I get to see you!" He shouted and ran closer to her. "Can I sit here?" He asked with so much vigor that made Sakuno smile.

"Of course you can."

"Hurray!" He sat at the chair across Sakuno so he could see her face more. For a moment, he took his time and looked at her. She was so cute in that outfit. It was simple but cute. She was wearing a white shirt and a matching baby pink skirt, with a cream colored coat on top and a red scarf that matches his scarf. Her white boots were also simple but to Kintaro, all of the things she wears are all attractive. "Sakuno-chan, you're so cute today~" He said happily.

"T-Thank you." Sakuno happily replied. She thought for a moment that she reacted rather differently. Normally, after hearing a compliment from anyone, she would blush hard and somewhat deny the compliment. But somehow, hearing those words from Kintaro made her happy. After those words, it became silent between the two of them. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful one. She decided to continue drinking the hot drink that she ordered. As she continues to do so, she noticed that Kintaro's gaze didn't leave her. "U-Um… Aren't you going to order?"

"Oh yeah! Waiter!" Kintaro realized that he was staring so he decided to call the waitress. "Can I order a takoyaki?"

"U-Um… Sir? Takoyaki?" The waitress reluctantly repeated Kintaro's words.

Hearing Kintaro's order, Sakuno started to laugh. Kintaro's innocence is so cute sometimes. "Kintaro-kun, this isn't a Takoyaki stand you know?"

"T-Then I'll get what she has." Kintaro said while blushing. He was embarrassed of course, but seeing Sakuno laugh made him happy. If getting embarrassed in front of other people was enough to make her happy, it was worth it. "Wow this is delicious!"

"Isn't it?" Sakuno smiled. "It's my favorite."

"Well all your favorites are the best!"

They talked a little enjoying their small chance to be together. It was a nice feeling for Sakuno. The coldness of the weather outside seemed inexistent because of the warmth of Kintaro's smile and optimism, and being with him just made it seem that all her problems go away. Though, she thought for a moment, being with him reminds her of Ryoma. What if Ryoma was the one with her? What if Ryoma was smiling like he was? There are so many _what ifs_ in her head.

_What if the one I liked is Kintaro-kun and not Ryoma-kun?_

Kintaro noticing that Sakuno was rather feeling troubled in her own thoughts smiled and stood up. He held out a hand to her and slowly stood her up from her chair. "Let's go? You don't want to be late home right? Your scary grandma won't like it!"

Sakuno giggled at his words. It always amuses her that almost everyone calls her grandmother scary. Well, she was strict and all but she wasn't scary for Sakuno… well, maybe except the times when she likes to wear clothing that are rather… unfit for her age. Imagining her grandmother wearing a red negligee made her laugh again. She heard rumors that her grandmother was once considered one of the seven mysteries of her school because of wearing a red negligee. "Baa-chan isn't that scary you know?"

"She is scary alright!" Kintaro looked quite hurt because of her comment. "She even shouted at me when I was eating takoyaki the other day and took it from me. That was delicious too but she took it!"

"Well that was because you were in the middle of practice!" She giggled more.

They talked like that as they walked through the snow covered streets. The snow made the city lights sparkle more making the atmosphere light and heartwarming though Sakuno was sure that Kintaro was the main reason that she feels that way. They continued that pace until they were at the bus station where Kintaro waited until he was sure that Sakuno successfully went inside the bus. After riding the bus and paying the fee, Sakuno sat at the side where she can see Kintaro. As soon as she sat at the chair of the bus, she saw Kintaro waving happily at her, not to mention he was slightly jumping too. Sakuno giggled more and waved back. They continued to exchange waves of goodbye until Sakuno was out of Kintaro's sight. As he watched the bus move further and further away, Kintaro felt somewhat not contented. He wanted to spend more time with her but of course that was impossible, especially when they will return home soon. She will be too far from him that he can't see her everyday anymore. He sure wants to cherish every moment they can have until they separate from each other. Guess he was maturing though he wasn't really aware of it.

Sakuno watched at the scenes outside the window of the bus. It was cold and everything seemed distant but somehow, she didn't feel that cold. Last year she definitely didn't feel like that. She wondered maybe it was because of the events in her life now. Ever since she met Ryoma, her life wasn't dull and boring anymore. Her life now was full of bright colors that she can't even express it by words. Every day of waking up wasn't as empty anymore. She was happy now and she decided that no matter what happens now, she won't face it halfheartedly anymore. She'll face it wholeheartedly. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the bus she was riding already arrived at the next station, and in this station, was Ryoma. He entered the bus and immediately noticed Sakuno among the people inside the bus.

"Ryuzaki." Hearing Ryoma's voice quickly surprised Sakuno. She didn't expect bumping to Kintaro and Ryoma at the same time that weekend.

"Oh hello Ryoma-kun."

"Can I sit here?" He asked making Sakuno smile. It was the second time that day she was asked by the question.

"Of course you can."

They sat side by side in silence, but unlike the peaceful silence she had experienced with Kintaro earlier, this was an awkward silence. Sakuno was contemplating if the awkwardness was being caused by her or not. She took the courage to look at Ryoma and saw that he was lost in his own thoughts. It was rare for Ryoma to be this distracted by a thought and Sakuno was curious about what was bothering him. And remembering the determination she had about facing the situation wholeheartedly, she gathered the courage to speak. "Um Ryoma-kun is there something bothering you?"

Ryoma was quite startled by her sudden question, which is quite uncharacteristic of him, but then he quickly recovered and returned that strong façade in his face. He just looked away and replied "Nothing."

Well, there goes her determination.

She sighed, it was impossible to make Ryoma talk about his emotion anyway. After that, she just continued to watch the sceneries outside, and seeing what's outside, she noticed that they were near the next station now though that wasn't the station where she'll drop off the bus. The station after the approaching station was her stop. Knowing that there wasn't anything interesting to look at the outside anymore, Sakuno decided to look ahead of the bus. But oddly, she can't seem to concentrate in looking ahead, because for some unknown reason, Ryoma was rather looking hesitant. He was looking at the approaching bus stop as if he was deciding to drop off that station or not. Sakuno thought that maybe he has something to buy at that stop because both of them have the same bus stop. But her thoughts were cut off when he finally decided to speak.

"Ryuzaki."

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno suddenly felt nervous. Ryoma called her by her surname again and for some reason that made her nervous. Surprisingly, it didn't make her sad.

"Can we stop by this station for a while?"

"Sure… Why?" Hearing Ryoma's voice made all her nervousness gone. There was something in his voice that calms her. It was as if Ryoma was also nervous, so it made her feel relieved somehow. Sakuno was feeling was

They both went off of the bus and the warmth of the bus left Sakuno making her adjust her scarf around her neck. She watched Ryoma and saw him staring in the distance. Something was off with him alright. She decided to break their silence again.

"So do you need to buy something here Ryoma-kun?"

"I'm kinda relieved you're not stuttering anymore." He commented which made Sakuno that he has a point. She wasn't stuttering that much anymore with him. Oh, she wasn't stuttering with Kintaro earlier too. That made her smile a bit. "It kinda made me happy that you're not nervous around me like before."

"W-Well… Things have been happening lately so…"

"You stuttered again."

"Oops. Sorry." She giggled

Seeing Sakuno giggle made Ryoma's uneasiness fade away. Somehow, he forgot all his anxieties and felt determined to speak; determined to do his sudden plan to walk her home.

"I don't need to buy something here actually. I just want to walk with you from here to your house." He saw her blush and that made him smile. "Is that a no?"

"O-Oh! No! I… I was just… um… s-surprised to know that… you actually… want to walk me home." She blushed more.

"You stuttered again. And here I was, thinking that you already improved." He saw her pout at his words and that made him unnaturally happy. He wasn't being himself but who cares? He didn't care and she probably doesn't too. What's important now is that his feelings aren't lying anymore. "Can I hold your hand while we walk?"

Sakuno froze and before she could react, Ryoma gently took her hand to his own. He sure is acting differently this day but she didn't see it as something unpleasant. She actually thought that it was nice. Her heart was beating fast again, and Ryoma was the reason again. All the coldness of the snow and the air was totally gone. All she could feel was the warmth of Ryoma's hand and the fast pace of her heart. Everything around her was beginning to fade away and the only clear thing that she can see is Ryoma. Every second was so slow and she didn't want this feeling to end. She was enjoying this too much that she didn't care that she was actually looking too happy. But his voice made her snap back from the magical illusion that she was experiencing.

"Ryuzaki."

She looked at Ryoma who was looking at her with such intense gaze that her stomach started to do so many butterfly kicks. She didn't respond; she decided to wait and let him continue on what he was going to say.

"Sorry…" Why was he asking for forgiveness? Is he going to tell me that he doesn't like me? That everything was all a lie? These kinds of thoughts were already running inside her head but she was still determined to hear everything. Painful or not, she'll face it wholeheartedly.

"Well… I mean you were always there with me; always there to cheer for me; always there to help me. I mean, I know this is late but sorry that I ignored your kindness to me before."

She still didn't respond and she felt Ryoma's grip became tighter.

"You were always there even though I like it or not and honestly, it made me happy deep inside that there was always someone who's ready to stick up with me. I know this sounds stupid and uncharacteristic of me but… thank you Ryuzaki. Sorry for realizing this so late. Sorry for not seeing you before. Sorry for everything. I regret it that I let someone as great as you slip in my hands. But now that Tooyama came between us, and not to mention that captain also saw you, I just realized how important you are to me. I just realized that I don't want you to be someone else's. Sorry it was already too late that I realized these feelings of me."

"I just want to be by your side like how you were with me all these times Sakuno. I like you and I don't want to lose you."

By the time he finished talking, Sakuno couldn't fight the tears anymore. She was so happy that she can't do anything but cry._ He noticed me. He noticed all my efforts and thanked me. _She thought. All her efforts weren't left unnoticed by Ryoma, he saw everything and he was happy with it. She was so happy she couldn't even respond properly to the man who just confessed his feelings to her. All she managed was to mutter a small thank you between her sobs and tears. Her hands clutched at the jacket that Ryoma was wearing and continued to cry. Her tears wouldn't just stop from flowing and she won't stop trembling. Her heart was beating as fast as it could that it made her knees slightly weak. She just couldn't contain the happiness she was feeling now. It was magical, the feeling she was experiencing now was so magical it felt so good to be true. She continued like that for a minute then she felt strong yet gentle arms wrap around her. He hugged her closer to him and this made her cry more. This was too good to be true but she knows that it certainly is happening. She's in cloud nine now that she completely got rid of her surroundings. All that exist now is her and Ryoma and the words that left his mouth.

Ryoma hugged her tighter, feeling relieved that her reaction was actually a positive one. He hadn't planned on saying these things to her. It was so uncharacteristic of him and definitely gentle of him. He wondered if after this confession... Will everything go back to how it was before?

Sakuno continued to cry and slowly, the magical feelings were being replaced by thoughts about Valentine's Day, about the chocolates that she was about to give and about the choice that she was about to face. She smiled.

_Looks like Valentine's Day wouldn't be a disaster after all._

Next Chapter: Choice

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm back and good xD This is my favorite chapter so far, seeing the characters change bit by bit ~ I'm sorry it had to take so long but I hope you like this chapter the way I like it :)<strong>

**I also have a gift for everyone since it's been months since my last update. xD I made a fan art of RyoSakuKin love triangle. I'll put the link in my profile so I hope that all of you will like it.**

**ANOTHER NOTE ~ THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING IN THIS STORY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I REACHED over 100 Reviews ~ ! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


End file.
